¡Crónicas Norteñas!
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Crónicas Norteñas "Acto II", capítulo 14: Foso Cailin. Segunda saga, la situación política y civil en Poniente, vuelve a recrudecer por la inestabilidad de los Siete Reinos. Los miembros de las grandes familias, nuevamente inician el "Juego de Tronos" e inesperadas alianzas, se forjarán y la guerra volverá a ser pieza central de los siguientes años, en todo Poniente.
1. El Estío

**Hola lectores de la sección de "****A song of Ice and Fire", les saludos cordialmente trayendo mi primera historia para esta sección, básicamente he tenido esta idea en mente desde hace algún tiempo en principio pensé publicarla el año pasado pero luego de realizar re-lectura como iniciar una nueva lectura. O mejor dicho leer la saga por cuarta vez finalmente me anime en escribirla.**

**Básicamente es para tomar algunos puntos y comprendiendo que George RR Martín, aún no termina los libros, tampoco pienso basarme en lo sucedido con la serie simplemente esta historia se enfoca como una posibilidad en torno a los sucesos post-libros como pueden tomarse, simplemente algunos hechos serán tratados puntualmente para evitar cierta "discrepancias", con lo que suceda al final de la saga de Martín.**

**Ahora esta historia se ambientara específicamente en el Norte como sobrevivió a ciertos eventos que ni siquiera aun no hemos sabido como terminaran. Simplemente es una posibilidad de mi imaginación que puede suceder luego de Vientos de Invierno como Sueños de Primavera, será fic un algo extenso posiblemente vaya actualizando con cierta calma quiero planificar debidamente esta historia y espero que la disfruten como yo, sin más que decir iniciamos comenzando por una puntual contextualización:**

* * *

_Han pasado 9 años o casi 10 años, desde la caída de la casa Bolton como hacer frente a la terrible amenaza del verdadero enemigo de los vivos que fueron derrotados en Invernalia. Es una nueva era en Poniente pero en los reinos del Sur continúan luchando entre sí por el control __del Trono de Hierro, en cambio en el Norte que se ha independizado del resto, lentamente se ha vuelto a levantar de los más recientes sucesos._

_Jon Nieve conocido ahora como Jon Stark, gobierna como Rey en el Norte junto a Val uniendo definitivamente a Norteños y el Pueblo Libre como uno solo tras dar muerte a los Bolton, detener a los Otros y finalmente reconstruir el Norte pero nuevamente los tambores de la guerra suenan desde el Sur de Poniente, en especial por parte de aquellos que traicionaron al Rey Robb Stark._

* * *

**Crónica I: Una Nueva Era**

**Acto I**

**El Estío**

**Invernalia, aposentos reales. (Jon)...**

–¿Ya amaneció?– se pregunto. –Pero es muy temprano… o ¿quizás?– con el rabillo de su ojo derecho pudo ver los tenues rayos de la luz del sol, filtrarse por los pequeños accesos de la ventana cerrada.

Jon Stark había cumplido hace solo un par de semanas los 27 años, en los últimos nueve años había pasado muchas cosas especialmente en recuperar su hogar, ver morir a muchas personas en las batallas que siguieron luego de su atentado por parte de sus antiguos hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche, saber que su hermano menor Rickon murió por una emboscada por parte de los Bolton, la muerte de Stannis y su familia, el caos que siguió pero él solo recordó un par de palabras que lo mantuvieron en pie.

–_Mata al niño, __Jon Nieve__. El invierno se nos echa encima. Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre_– recordando las palabras del difunto Maestre Aemon. –Y eso hice…

–¿Sucede algo? – dijo Val apoyada en el pectoral de su esposo y abriendo sus ojos donde un singular brillo grisáceo emanaba. –Sabes que mis palabras son las únicas palabras que pueden perturbarte, rey de los arrodillados, y también sabes que mantengo mi cuchillo de hueso conmigo en todo momento, en caso que olvides tus votos…– hablando en un tono burlón.

Solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa por las palabras de Val. Cumplirían pronto su octavo año de matrimonio resultando tener dos hijos llamado Eddard "Ned" Stark de 8 años y Dalla Stark de 6 años, recibiendo aquellos nombres en honor a sus difuntos familiares e incluso criaron como un hijo más a Aemon, "Steelsong". Tras la muerte de Mance Rayder que cayó luchando en la defensa de Invernalia por parte de los Otros.

Cubiertos solo por las ropas de cama, el tacto de la piel desnuda resultaba ser bastante agradable entre ambos. La espalda de Jon al quedar expuesta se notaban algunas cicatrices de antiguas batallas como arañazos recibidos al secuestrar a Val, luego de ser nombrado Rey en el Norte en el festín de la victoria tras derrotar a los Bolton, pero ella tampoco se lo puso fácil en especial al sacarla de sus habitaciones en el lado opuesto del castillo donde lanzo continuos arañazos, golpes e incluso trato de clavarle su cuchillo fabricado de hueso pero Jon había demostrado su valor y fiereza al reclamarla como su esposa.

Algunos de los señores y señoras del norte, apenan comprendía lo que sucedía pero Tormund, Soren, Maris la Negra y Sigorn Thenn vieron la acción de Jon como algo digno de un miembro del Pueblo Libre que lo reconocieron como su líder. Con el secuestro completado, lo siguiente fue tomarla por esposa bajo el Arciano de Invernalia, en una ceremonia sencilla pero bastante significativa, luego vino el encamamiento y el resto es historia conocida al cerrarse la puerta de los aposentos reales.

–Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres– contesto Jon.

Val al quedar cara a cara con Jon, acaricio con su dedo índice derecho la cicatriz dejada por el águila de Orell. Esa marca le parecía de cierta forma atractiva y siempre lo recordaba como aquel muchacho silencioso que se presento en la tienda de Mance Rayder, necesito un vistazo para darse cuenta de la determinación que traía consigo, algo que a diferencia de los hombres del Pueblo Libre carecía que solo pensaba en su próxima comida, yacer con alguna mujer o pelear entre ellos. Su difunta hermana Dalla le comento esa misma noche, que Jon resultaba ser medio-hermano del rey Stark, su antiguo amante Jarl le pareció algo ordinario el nuevo miembro del ejército de Mance, hasta Tormund tuvo palabras para Jon de su origen:

– ¡Solo es un bebe cuervo!– y terminando de comer su pollo a las brazas.

Jon la beso en repetidas ocasiones observándola fijamente por algunos segundos y ella con su dedo índice derecho recorrió nuevamente sus cicatrices esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

–¿Qué esperas?– pregunto Val.

Pero antes de recibir la respuesta o siquiera actuar, aquel llamado apresurado y continuo golpeteo rompió por completo toda la atmósfera.

–¡¿Jon?!...¡¿Val?! – dijo Samwell Tarly, Maestre de Invernalia. –¿Estas despierto?– pregunto y repetitivamente golpeando la puerta de la recamara.

E incluso el lobo huargo de Jon que se encontraba recostado a los pies de la cama solo emitió un leve gruñido por ser molestado y la Reina en el Norte solo expreso una mueca de disgusto por la interrupción de Sam.

–¡Puedes pasar!– anuncio Jon acomodándose en la cama y Val volvía apoyarse en el pectoral de su esposo cubriéndose nuevamente con las ropas de cama.

Sam al ingresar en la recamara, luciendo la túnica de color gris y una cadena con los más diversos eslabones como hierro negro, latón, bronce, plata, oro rojo, acero, oro, amarillo, estaño, oro blanco, cobre y el más importante de todos acero valyrio. Antes de su designación como Maestre de Invernalia y dejar la Guardia de la Noche luego de recibir un edicto real donde se le perdonaba y se le ofreció un puesto en la Ciudadela de Antigua pero lo rechazo diciendo:

–Jon y los habitantes del Norte, me necesitan…

Realizando una reverencia algo tosca y trayendo entre sus manos un mensaje de la Ciudadela con una enorme sonrisa, en el pesado tenía algo más peso pero había perdido algunos kilos y su prominente papada quedaba en parte reducida y cubierta por una barba sencilla pero aun se mantenía en parte gordo.

–¡Jon y Val!... digo… majestades, o sus gracias– tratando de elegir las palabras correctas.

–¡Sam!– dijo Jon. –Solo dilo.

–Pues… creo que te agradara esta noticia– contesto Sam y entregando el mensaje.

Jon al leer en silencio el mensaje y Val tratando de poner en práctica sus enseñanzas de lectura que en ocasiones se frustraba por tratar de leer en voz alta e incluso puso la paciencia del propio Samwell Tarly a prueba.

–Se… anun…. Anuncia…– juntando con calma cada letra y diciendo finalmente el mensaje. –Se anuncia… el fin del invier…. Invierno… siendo consi….considerado el más corto que se tenga… se tenga… en registro– concluyo Val.

–Ves que es fácil leer– señalo Sam.

–En parte– rezongo Val. –No es extraño que ahora sea algo más corto como lo sucedido en el pasado– viendo de reojo a Jon.

Jon leyó el mensaje detenidamente y viendo hacía las minúsculas apertura de la ventana cerrada, comprendiendo que los días se iban alargando y la noche tampoco resultaba ser tan fría en las últimas semanas.

–¿Las demás casas lo saben?– pregunto.

–El cuervo blanco llego hace solo unas horas y antes de venir… envíe lo anunciado, sabes que ellos siempre envían el primer cuervo a la capital de cada reino y luego se distribuye pero ya deben saberlo– contesto Sam esperando las siguientes ordenes de su amigo y rey.

–¡Excelente!– dijo Jon viendo a Val que solo esbozo una sonrisa a modo de respuesta de lo que podría estar pensando. –Luego del desayuno, hablare con mi consejo.

**Salón comedor. (Jeyne)...**

Hace un par de años se le conoció como la Reina en el Norte y esposa de Robb Stark. Luego de la traición de la familia Frey y Roose Bolton en la boda de Roslin Frey, como atestiguar el posterior asedio de Aguasdulces y siendo llevaba nuevamente a su hogar en el Risco pasando por al menos dos años, donde debía mantenerse soltera para poder nuevamente contraer matrimonio pero luego de la caída en desgracia de la casa Lannister, como las sucesivas guerras en el Sur de Poniente y sumando que a la coronación del nuevo Rey en el Norte en el año 300 d. C. se le hizo una invitación formal para visitar Invernalia pero su madre Sybell Spicer, tomo la carta enviada por Jon y rompiéndola frente a ella.

Jeyne de la casa Westerling siempre recordaba en sus noches de soledad, su tiempo con Robb que hablaba sobre su hogar en el Norte como sus hermanos y hermanas especialmente por Jon.

En medio de una reunión para conocer algún potencial esposo y disipar cualquier rumor en torno aun posible embarazo, en compañía de su Septa Meya, abordaron un barco de origen Bravoosi que las llevo directamente al Norte, pagando el viaje con algunas de las joyas de la propia Jeyne para conocer el reino de su difunto esposo y llegando a Puerto Blanco donde Wylis Manderly la recibió y escolto en persona.

Al presentarse en la capital del Norte, en principio se mostro sorprendida por ver a norteños, salvajes y algunos gigantes en medio de la reconstrucción de Invernalia, luego de vencer al gran ejercito de los muertos vivientes liderados por los Otros. Wylis Manderly le explico que Jon reunió y guió a un gran ejercito con las fuerzas sobrevivientes de Stannis que cayó en la primera batalla de Invernalia, las casas norteñas leales y el Pueblo Libre librando una gran batalla como posterior asedio e incluso fue el responsable en ajusticiar a Ramsay Bolton por sus crimines como a Theon Greyjoy luego de su traición a Robb Stark.

En principio se mostro algo incomoda por su llegada en especial por los salvajes y los gigantes que ayudaban en los trabajos de reconstrucción, hasta confundiendo a la propia Val que se encontraba ateniendo a los heridos, creyendo que era alguna clase de sirvienta pero pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes.

En el Gran Salón fue recibida por Jon dándole la correspondiente bienvenida pero Jeyne Westerling frente a la particular corte del nuevo Rey en el Norte, manifestó su intención de residir en el Norte junto a su Septa por siempre, lo cual algunos de los presentes murmuraron pero Jon le permitió residir en el castillo y Val tampoco objeto la decisión e incluso la recién llegaba se volvió la dama de compañía de la nueva Reina en el Norte.

Aquella mañana lucía un vestido de color azul oscuro con ciertos detalles en negro llevando su cabello ondulado en un sencillo peinado. En cambio la Septa Meya tenía el rostro ovalado, estaba cerca de cumplir los 45 años, llevando el atuendo correspondiente de la orden religiosa con la diferencia de llevar un gorro de piel de conejo por el frío.

–¡Princesa Dalla!- dijo la Septa Meya. –Para eso existe el tenedor– señalo.

La niña que estaba ubicada frente a ella resultaba compartir varios rasgos con Val exceptuando por su cabello de color oscuro como todo miembro de la familia Stark y ojos grises que se asemejaba a la de un lobo a punto de atacar a su presa, pero con ver esa mirada la Septa se mostro incomoda. Jeyne solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa por ver a la princesa comer panceta ahumada con sus manos.

Dalla vestía ropas de lana y unas prendas de cuerpo curtido, calzando dos botas forrada de piel en su interior y llevando dos sencillas trenzas en su cabello.

–A mí me gusta comer así, las pancetas – contesto Dalla. –Pero siempre me reprendes por comer y nunca le dices nada a mi hermano, Aemon o Duncan– manteniendo esa mirada de lobo que incomoda a la mujer.

En cambio los tres jóvenes que rondaban entre los 10 años a 8 años, hicieron oídos sordos a las palabras Dalla. El príncipe Eddard vestía las tradicionales ropas de los niños Stark, sus ojos reflejaban la misma mirada que su hermana menor, su cabello era de color rubio como la miel oscura y teniendo un gran parecido físico con su padre Jon.

–Y te comes todas las pancetas– dijo Eddard obteniendo una.

–Es verdad– secundo Aemon "Steelsong" hijo de Dalla y Mance Rayder, sobrino del "Rey y Reina en el Norte", resultando ser el primo de ambos jóvenes Stark siendo esbelto, de cabello rubio corto y heredero de la característica sonrisa de su padre como su talento en el laúd.

–Jajaja…– lanzando una sencilla carcajada Duncan hijo de Gilly, que resultaba tener el cabello como su madre pero más robusto que sus dos amigos, recibiendo aquel nombre por el legendario Duncan el Alto donde su madre escucho en su viaje al sur de Poniente, la historia del caballero que llego a liderar la Guardia Real de Desembarco del Rey y vistiendo como Aemon ropas de lana y cuero. –Siempre es igual…

Aemon como Duncan eran los pupilos de Jon consideraba que ambos chicos al cumplir la mayoría de edad, los nombraría como señores y otorgaría las correspondientes tierras como su propia fortaleza.

–Tampoco comiencen una discusión– añadió Jeyne que con solo hablar los cuatro jóvenes retomaban su desayuno entre risas y Meya miraba con cierto reproche pero los había visto crecer demostraba como la propia Jeyne, una gran preocupación por ellos.

–¡De Pie!– dijo Meya con ver las puertas del salón abrirse ingresando por ellas al Rey y Reina en el Norte.

Jon vestía ropas de lana y cuero luciendo especialmente un gorjal con el lobo huargo de la casa Stark y Val vistiendo prendas de color blanco, pantalones de lana, un par de botas altas de cuero blanqueado, una piel de lobo sostenía por un broce de plata y una capa de color blanca.

–Sigan desayunando– dijo Jon viendo a Dalla comer las pancetas sin tenedor. –Sin duda es como Arya– se dijo.

Val observo a su hijo e hija, sobrino y al joven Duncan que lo consideraba parte de su familia por ser el hermano de leche de Aemon, era muy diferente a su padre y siendo Samwell Tarly un mejor ejemplo a seguir pero el chico demostraba astucia e incluso era bravo a la hora de practicar con el maestro de armas de Invernalia.

–¡Tenemos una gran noticia!– anuncio Jon exhibiendo el mensaje llegado de la Ciudadela. –¡Duncan!... léelo en voz alta– viendo al chico.

–¿Yo? – pregunto.

–No seas tímido, pequeño Duncan– dijo Val. –Al menos ya no es ese monstruito que lloraba– recordándolo cuando solo era un niño de pecho y lloraba con tal fuerza que era escuchado hasta en la Torre Sombría en el Muro.

Duncan al recibir el mensaje aclaro la voz y siguiendo las enseñanzas de Samwell pudo transmitir el mensaje a la perfección e incluso mejor que Val.

–Es el fin del invierno– se dijo Eddard viendo a Fantasma merodear cerca de su padre y acostarse a sus pies. –¡¿Padre?!– captando la atención de Jon.

–¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Jon a su hijo.

–Eso significa que realizaremos la fiesta del Estío– inquirió a su padre y con ver de reojo a su madre solo le dedico una sonrisa maternal.

–¡Exactamente!– contesto Jon viendo a Val, Jeyne y Meya. –Realizaremos la fiesta del Estío como es tradición desde… la derrota de ellos… pero necesitaremos muchas preparaciones, vendrán todas las casas antes debo reunirme con el consejo.

Jeyne observo en silencio a Jon pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión que era muy distinto a su difunto esposo. Hasta existía cierta frase que decía: _Jon Stark gobierna con mano firme el Norte, pero es gobernando en su habitación por su señora esposa._

–Creo que Val tiene algo en mente– se dijo Jeyne por ver las vestimentas de la Reina en el Norte.

–En cambio iré a ver las trampas que coloque en las cercanías del bosque– señalo Val. –¿Vendrán conmigo? – viendo a Jeyne, la septa Meya, Eddard, Dalla, Aemon y Duncan.

–Entonces salgamos cuanto antes– contesto Jeyne Westerling.

**Una hora después, salón del consejo. (Samwell)...**

–Esa silla no queda en el lugar correcto– se dijo Samwell Tarly, Maestre de Invernalia.

Samwell inspecciono la mesa del consejo, confirmando que todo estaba en orden y dispuesto para la reunión todo lo necesario, el primero en llegar resulto ser el primer capitán de la fortaleza ancestral de los Stark.

–Pensaba que estaba retrasado– señalo Harwin.

Harwin había regresado al Norte en compañía de la difunta Catelyn Stark o conocida como Lady Stoneheart. Siendo la responsable en coronar a Jon como el nuevo Rey en el Norte y falleciendo a los pocos minutos de entregar la corona a su legitimo dueño.

Jon lo recibió con los brazos abierto y nombrándolo primer capitán, puesto que utilizo en algún momento el difunto Jory Cassel e incluso sobrevivió a la guerra contra los Otros y se casándose con una mujer del Pueblo Libre.

–¡Capitán! – dijo Sam viendo al tercer miembro del consejo en ingresar a la sala.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, su cabello gris y brillantes ojos azules con una voz ronca.

–¡Jóvenes!– dijo Ser Brynden Tully.

Brynden Tully o El Pez Negro, luego de su fuga de Aguasdulces llego al Norte disfrazado y posteriormente uniéndose a Jon siendo uno de los testigos de su legitimación y fallando en su intento de liberar a Edmure Tully para traerlo al Norte.

Actualmente se desempeñaba como uno de los altos oficiales del Rey en el Norte comandando al cuerpo de caballería a pesar de contar con 65 años.

–Y veo que falta nuestro Rey y – comento Black Fish tomando asiento.

–Ya saben– índico Sam tomando lugar junto a Harwin. –Y Emmett suele llegar algo tarde…

–O tal vez, Emmet está al servicio de Maris– dijo Harwin.

Brynden solo se limito a esbozar una tenue sonrisa por el comentario de Harwin pero Emmett había decido seguir a Jon al momento de recuperar su hogar ancestral e incluso Maris y sus mujeres del acero se le unieron luchando en las batallas que siguieron a la recuperación de Invernalia.

–¡Caballeros!– dijo Emmett o Férreo Emmett notándose en parte cansado a pesar de ser el maestro de armas y en ocasiones uno de los castellanos. –Anoche…

–Nadie quiere saber de tu sumisión con Maris– se adelanto Brynden.

Sam y Harwin contuvieron ciertas carcajadas por el comentario del anciano caballero que demostraba su prominente figura. Emmett solo se ubico en su asiento a la espera de Jon, presentándose a los pocos minutos que a pesar de la ausencia de Lady Alys Thenn, Lord Wyman Manderly y Lord Galbart Glover encontrándose en sus respectivas fortalezas.

–Sam, luego necesito que envíes lo que discutimos a Lady Alys, Lord Wyman y Lord Galbart– señalo Jon pasando el mensaje proveniente de la Ciudadela. –El invierno ha terminado siendo el más corto, es posible que exista algo más de equilibrio pero debemos iniciar los preparativos para la fiesta del Estío…

Brynden solo leyó en silencio y pasando el mensaje a Harwin que luego se lo entrego a Emmett mientras Sam continuaba tomando nota de la reunión.

–Vencimos a esos demonios de hielo pero aun tenemos enemigos en el Sur– comento Brynden. –Los Frey pueden tener una disputa familiar pero cuando tenga un nuevo señor comenzaran a buscar venganza, sin mencionar que Victarion Greyjoy debe estar preparando su armada y La Compañía Dorada con ese Rey que afirma ser el hijo de Rhaegar tratando de batallar por diversos frentes.

Sam registraba los puntos más importante y viendo el mapa que se encontraba en la mesa de todo Poniente marcado con algunas figuras talladas de madera donde señalaba la posición de cada bando. Su mano seguía registrado cada tema que se tocaba por el consejo que al terminar una hoja, inmediatamente tomaba otra.

Harwin tomo la palabra abordando los posibles escenarios como reforzar Foso Cailin, para evitar ciertas sorpresas por parte de los Greyjoys.

–Yo creo que debemos reunir al menos 200 arqueros para defender el ascenso Sur, y algunos soldados de infantería como jinetes– propuso Harwin.

–Quizás– dijo Sam viendo como las miradas de los cuatro se ubicaban sobre él. –Quizás mantener una guardia especial…. Envía algunos cuervos a Lord Manderly que envié algunos de sus caballeros, Larence Hornwood pueda enviar al menos 100 arqueros y Lady Eddara Tallhart que envié el segundo grupo de arqueros… y aquí podemos enviar algunos soldados… tendremos una especie de compañía e incluso los Lacustres pueden reforzar enviando un cuervo a el Cuello…

Jon, Harwin, Emmett y Brynden solo intercambiaron mirada encontrándole completo sentido a la idea propuesta por Sam.

–Y pensar que su padre lo envió al Muro por ser un cobarde– se dijo Brynden recordando la historia de Samwell por ser considerado como un hijo débil por Lord Tarly.

–¿Quién será nombrado como comandante?– pregunto Harwin viendo las miradas del resto del consejo clavada en él. –Sera todo un honor…

Los siguientes tema fuero en torno a la planificación de la próxima Fiesta del Estío, sobre las rutas comerciales establecida en Puerto Blanco y finalmente sobre el Nuevo Agasajo.

–Mi padre siempre deseo repoblar el Nuevo Agasajo con nuevos señores, apenas llegara el verano pero con la Guardia de la Noche casi extinta y algunos clanes del Pueblo Libre ocupando las tierras de los Bolton, debemos reforzar ese punto– anuncio Jon. –Y creo que es hora de comenzar a dar algo más de responsabilidad a Ned, Aemon y Duncan… ya cumplirán pronto los 10 años, han aprendido lo fundamental que deben saber para su edad pero en la próxima reunión del consejo con Alys, Wyman y Galbart estarán presente.

Samwell pensó en Duncan que resultaba ser su hijastro e incluso Gilly que trabaja en las cocinas de Invernalia donde se sentía cómoda junto a la hija en común que concibieron hace un par de años. Él consideraba al chico bastante fuerte y astuto pero en ocasiones terminaba en peleas con otros chicos de su edad o mayores pero ser nombrado señor de alguna fortaleza sería un paso muy importante.

–¿Supongo que irá con Harwin?– pregunto Sam.

–¡Sí! – contesto Jon

–Duncan estará bien conmigo y tratare que este ocupado en todo momento para evitar que se meta en problemas– dijo Harwin a Sam. –¿Y vendrá también Aemon?– pregunto.

–Aemon es más tranquilo– dijo Brynden. –Le enseñare algunas cosas ese chico es tan bueno manejando la espada o tocando su laúd, quizás ser un caballero.

–Y Val me mandaría a dormir a las perreras por hacer que Aemon sea un caballero– dijo Jon provocando las carcajadas del consejo.

Concluyendo la improvisada reunión del consejo cada miembro regreso a sus obligaciones pero Jon y Sam caminando por el pasillo seguido de un soldado alto, robusto, de cabello castaño con dos trenzas a cada lado, llevando la armadura del ejército norteño, portando una espada y hacha.

–Realmente te volviste bastante alto como un gigante– menciono Sam a Dryn, el hijo menor de Tormund.

–Ni idea, Maestre Sam– contesto Dryn. –Al menos mi padre ahora debe verme hacia arriba– siguiendo a Jon y al Maestre Sam hacia el exterior de Invernalia para tratar algunos asuntos en torno a los nuevos reclutas a cargo de Dryn.

**En cambio, Bosque de los Lobos. (Val)...**

Los habitantes de las Invernas en las afueras de las imponentes murallas de Invernalia, solían realizar sus actividades diarias pero en ocasiones bastante especiales solían ver a la Reina en el Norte montada a caballo seguida de Jeyne Westerling, la Septa Meya, el príncipe Eddard, la princesa Dalla, Aemon, Duncan y cerrando la marcha del grupo iba Fantasma.

Algunos de los señores norteños les parecía bastante flexible la actitud del Rey en el Norte. En permitir que Val pudiera tomar su montura y pasear por los alrededores de Invernalia e incluso explorar el Bosque de los Lobos en compañía de Fantasma que mantendría lejos a los lobos u otros depredadores al acecho.

Los aldeanos del género masculino con ver a Val en ocasiones paseando a caballo o recorriendo Las Invernas quedaban prendados por su presencia como obteniendo algunos admiradores. A pesar de ser la Reina en el Norte, demostraba dictar bastante diferente de las tradicionales consortes reales pertenecientes a las más importantes casas de cada reino donde demostraba sus habilidades de ser una mujer perteneciente al Pueblo Libre.

–¿Majestad?– pregunto Meya cubierta por una gruesa capa y acomodando su gorro de piel pensando en cómo fue convencida de ir en la recolección de las trampas puestas por Val. –Este sitio es algo peligroso por los lobos, jabalís y otros animales salvajes.

Val solo se limito a girar sus ojos por la Septa Meya, continuando con su camino a pie y sosteniendo las riendas de su montura.

–Tenemos a Fantasma y es el lobo más grande de la región– contesto.

Fantasma seguía a Val de cerca y manteniéndose alerta en el interior del bosque. Dalla se mantenía cerca de su madre en todo momento, en cambio Jeyne Westerling vigilaba a los tres chicos que revisaban las trampas puesta por la reina y volviendo armarlas a recuperar su presa

–¡Tengo otro!– anuncio Aemon exhibiendo un conejo.

–Tendremos para la cena estofado de conejo– dijo Val viendo a su sobrino moverse entre los arboles buscando en las trampas. –Se parece a Dalla al cazar y apenas hace ruido al moverse– pensó.

Eddard y Duncan trataban de alcanzar el número de conejos para depositarlos en el canasto instalado en una joven mula que seguía al resto de las monturas.

–¿Más allá del Muro cómo es?– pregunto la Septa Meya.

–Frío, nieve y anteriormente merodeaban esos demonios blancos– contesto Val viendo en todas direcciones pero Dalla y Fantasma se detuvieron por un paso casi olvidado por aquellos que solían viajar por el Bosque de los Lobos.

–¡Mamá!– dijo Dalla Stark señalando y Fantasma al cruzar una mirada con ella le pareció que trataba de decirle algo en particular. –Fantasma encontró algo.

Desviándose de la ruta junto a sus acompañantes, se internaron entre los árboles y notando el extraño silencio. Jeyne se mantuvo cerca de su Septa viendo a los tres chicos que cerraban la marcha, el siguiente tramo los llevo hasta donde se encontraban tres Arcianos que formaban uno solo y alzándose sobre el resto de los arboles.

Val contemplo en silencio al conjunto de Arcianos. Fantasma solo se ubico en sus cuartos traseros pero Jeyne y la Septa miraron con cierto temor a los arboles sagrados por últimos los tres jóvenes se arrodillaron inmediatamente pronunciando algunas oraciones en voz baja a los Antiguos Dioses recordando las enseñanzas de Jon y Val.

La Reina en el Norte junto a su hija, oraron en silencio pero aquel revoloteo les tomo por sorpresa.

–Debemos salir de aquí– aconsejo la Septa Meya manteniéndose apegada a Jeyne y viendo a Val tomar uno de los conejos que traía la mula que en compañía de los caballos, estaban tranquilos en aquel sitio intacto por parte de los Norteños y Fantasma solo se mantuvo tranquilo en su sitio esperando algo en particular.

Solo necesito tomar su cuchillo de hueso que portaba a la cintura y exhibiendo a un robusto conejo a los tres Arcianos que ofreció en sacrificio. El ave del color de la noche continuaba moviéndose de una rama a otra y estudiando en silencio al grupo antes de graznar.

-¡Jon!...

Fue la palabra que pronuncio el cuervo y repitiéndola al menos un par de veces:

-¡Jon!...

-¡Jon!...

-¡Jon!...

-¡Jon!...

Continúo graznando el nombre del Rey en el Norte, el segundo cuervo se poso en un viejo roble, el tercero y el cuarto cuervo llegaron juntos sumándose a los llamados de sus congéneres.

-¡Jon!..

-¡Jon!...

-¡Jon!..

-¡Jon!..

El quinto cuervo se poso sobre una de las sillas de las monturas, pronunciando un nombre distinto.

–¡Val!...

–¡Hola, Brandon!– contesto Val sin mostrar miedo al llamado del nuevo Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

* * *

**Y continuara, lectores…en la segunda actualización que saldrá a finales de mes o inicio del próximo mes de Julio. Antes de finalizar como vieron se abordaron algunos temas simplemente con ciertas suposiciones que podría pasar en un posible escenario, tampoco tengo la verdad solo es para que lo disfruten y mostrar un escenario Post-final de los libros. Básicamente menciono algunos sucesos pero la historia se contara desde este punto.**

**Como vieron en el titulo solo dice Crónica I: Una Nueva Era, lo cual me lleva que este fic solo serán dos crónicas, en lo personal preferir trabajar en un capitulo algo extenso con cuatro puntos de vistas sumando dos nuevos.**

** Ahora bien puede que fuera algo sencillo en ciertos aspectos pero así inicio el libre primero de la saga en las primeras paginas, pero iremos avanzando lentamente en el desarrollo de los sucesos de la historia que he planeado e incluso la extensión de cada actualización puede variar de uno a varios puntos de vistas según en cada publicación.**

**El siguiente capítulo se titula "La Sentencia y La Espada" como dato adicional, la palabra Estío significa Verano, lentamente iremos aclarando varias preguntas en torno a ciertos personajes, nos vemos.**

**La imagen de portada, no me pertenece, los correspondientes créditos a su dibujante.**


	2. La Sentencia y La Espada

**Hola lectores les saludos cordialmente, luego del primer capítulo de ¡Crónicas Norteñas! Realmente me sorprendió la recepción como la cantidad de lectores que se dieron el tiempo para leer y superando en pocos días los 200 lectores, en realidad solo pensaba que al menos 50 personas se dieran el tiempo como dejar sus impresiones lo cual me hace muy feliz.**

**Bien ahora entrando en materia del nuevo capítulo titulado "La Sentencia y La Espada" que es una referencia a la frase: "**_**Aquel que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada", **_**lo cual muchos de ustedes suponen a lo que ir este capítulo.**

**Lo cual advierto desde ya que tendremos una escena con algo de Gore, tampoco debería ser sorprenderte alguna muerte o suceso parecido.**

**Retomaremos el capitulo siguiendo la línea de sucesos en el primer capítulo pero retomaremos cronológicamente en la noche y sin más que decir iniciamos:**

* * *

**La Sentencia y La Espada**

**Noche, aposentos reales. (Val)...**

La reina Val Stark de Invernalia o anteriormente conocida como Val, hermana de Dalla y cuñada del difunto Mance Ryder o el Rey de más allá del Muro.

A pesar de su posición privilegiada donde podía disfrutar de ciertas comodidades ya fuera en sus ropas, calzado, monturas, comida, bebida o cualquier posible capricho que pudiera desear, donde incluso su esposo Jon le permitía cabalgar por los alrededores de Invernalia, ir de cacería, pescar en los ríos cercanos o hasta ordeñar una cabra por algo de leche fresca.

Lo cual en ocasiones algunos criados le parecía bastante sorprenderte su actitud tan libre pero ella tampoco demostraba ese desprecio por ser la reina y sumado al ser una mujer del pueblo libre, ganando bastantes admiradores en el proceso especialmente entre los vasallos de Jon.

Antes de estar con su esposo les daba las buenas noches a Eddard, Dalla y su sobrino Aemon. Los jóvenes además de recibir la educación por parte de Jon y el Maestre Sam, les trasmitían sus enseñanzas que recibió de sus padres donde aprendían a cazar, pescar, identificar las hierbas medicinales, el culto a los Antiguos Dioses y entre otras cosas que debían saber para su vida adulta.

Esa noche lucia una túnica blanca de lana resaltando su figura y bebiendo lentamente desde un largo cuerno de Uro que estaba adornado con anillos de plata con algunas runas de los Primeros Hombres resultando ser un obsequio de boda por parte de Tormund Matagigantes para que el Rey y la Reina en el Norte bebieran cerveza en las noches.

–La cerveza negra es deliciosa– dijo Val pasando el cuerno a Jon.

El Rey en el Norte llevaba una camisa azul, pantalones negros y descalzo, recibiendo el cuerno de cerveza bebió tranquilamente viendo de reojo a su esposa que cepillaba su cabello pero la luz de las velas transparentaba su figura.

–Lo envió, Lord Manderly– comento Jon. –Un regalo para nosotros y quería saber nuestra opinión para la Fiesta del Estío, traerá más barriles a la celebración.

–Y que deje un par de barriles adicionales, no le veo problema– contesto Val. –Y sobre lo sucedido esta tarde en el bosque…

Al regreso del grupo de Val trayendo consigo varios conejos para la cena de esa noche, preparo su estofado de dicho animal. Y explicando en privado sobre lo sucedido en torno a los cincos cuervos.

Jon comprendía que cada aparición de las aves significaba que su medio-hermano Brandon Stark o simplemente el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, requerían hablar con él, significando que esa noche su esposo tendría cierta charla en medio de sus sueños.

–Ellos prefieren mantenerse al otro lado del muro en el punto más alejado y cerca del dragón del hielo– dijo Val acercándose a su esposo que tomaba una naranja proveniente de Dorne.

Val entre sus beneficios le resultaba bastante agradable tener la posibilidad de probar algunas frutas provenientes del sur especialmente las naranjas, granadas y uvas que llegaban a Puerto Blanco luego de comercializar algunas pieles, madera y piñas de pino para encender con mayor facilidad los braseros en el Sur de Poniente o Essos.

–Creo que Bran debe decirme algo o tal vez desee estar presente en la Fiesta del Estío– dijo Jon terminando de quitar la cascara a la naranja, antes de poder probar una le fue arrebatado. –Eso era para los dos…

Los ojos grisáceos de Val destellaban por las velas de la habitación que se mantenía tibia por las aguas termales que se encontraban bajo la ancestral fortaleza y coincidentemente esa habitación resultaba ser en el pasado los aposentos del difunto Lord Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully que demostró su odio como desprecio hacia Jon siendo un constante recordatorio de la infidelidad de Lord Stark pero antes de morir por segunda vez, como último acto lo corono Rey en el Norte.

–Tampoco debes darle tanta vuelta al asunto– dijo Val acariciando su rostro y besándolo.

Fue un beso sencillo en un principio pero pasando a ser apasionado, atrajo a su esposa que presiono su cuerpo con el suyo y ubicando sus manos en las caderas de ella.

–Deberemos ir al Muro– dijo Jon saboreando el sabor de su boca luego de besarla y percibiendo ese dulce sabor a cítrico. –Y Ned deberá quedarse como el Stark de Invernalia siempre debe estar uno aquí.

–Siempre está tratando de superarse con la espada– contesto Val.

–Sí lo he visto, pero es tiempo que aprenda más y algún día será el siguiente Rey en el Norte– dijo Jon. –Pero ira Dalla y Aemon con nosotros…. Y en cuanto a Duncan lo enviare junto a Harwin a Foso Cailin.

–Odio cuando hablas de cosas de política– rezongo Val. –Puedes pensar en tus decisiones mañana a primera hora, en las noches debes concentrarte solo en mí o te enviare a dormir a las perreras….

–¡Jajajaja!...– soltando una carcajada. –Como usted ordene, reina Val– quitándose la camisa y siguiendo a su esposa al lecho que compartían desde hace 9 años.

**Unas horas después. (Jon)...**

Habían sido 9 largos de años y muchas cosas cambiaron en todo aspecto desde ser el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche como sobrevivir al atentado liderado por Bowen Marsh y varios hermanos de la Guardia. Luchar por su hogar Invernalia uniendo al remanente de Stannis, los norteños deseosos de venganza por la Boda Roja y el Pueblo Libre que lo siguió dispuesto a cualquier final resultando en victoria y ejecutar a Ramsay Bolton como castigar a Theon Greyjoy.

Tras recuperar Invernalia se capturaron a varios Frey, los cuales fueron negociados para liberar y traer de regreso al Norte a Harrion Karstark y el Gran Jon Umber que al presentarse en la capital norteña doblaron la rodilla y jurando lealtad a Jon e incluso Harrion tomo por esposa a una de las hijas de Gerrick de la nueva casa norteña Barbarroja fundada por la difunta reina Selyse Florent, su muerte como los matrimonios concertados de su parte con las hijas de Gerrick, significo el fin de todo estatutos, lo cual Jon permitió que la nueva casa siguiera como tal y con el retorno del heredero de Karstark se le permitió tomar a una hija por esposa.

En cambio el Gran Jon Umber regreso a Ultimo Hogar y accedió en tomar como pupilo al hijo de Gerrick demostrando una gran habilidad en montar como ocupar la lanza.

Finalmente llego la batalla contra el verdadero enemigo, los Otros y sus huestes resultando ser una guerra corta pero cruenta e incluso Sansa Stark que había sido desposada con Harrold Hardyng que cayó en batalla y teniendo un único hijo llamado Rickon Hardyng.

Su media-hermana apoyo su reclamo como nuevo monarca en las tierras norteñas y decidió convertirse en la consejera del joven Lord Robert Arryn hasta hoy en día pero ambos tampoco sabían del paradero de Arya Stark, tenía el presentimiento que estaba viva en algún sitio.

Cada vez que tenia aquel sueño que recapitulaba los eventos de los últimos años, seguía su visión en torno a una gran fiesta donde Lord Wyman Manderly comía una enorme rebanada de pastel de carne y reía pudo notar varios estandartes entre ellos los Bolton, Umber, Manderly, Locke Hornwood, Frey y entre otros.

El obeso señor alzo su copa viendo al bardo presente resultando ser Mance Rayder tomando el nombre de Abel y canto tres canciones muy conocida por los norteños comenzando por el Cocinero Rata, Danny Flint la Valiente y finalmente La Larga Noche toco con su laúd.

Las tres canciones sucedían en el Muro y coincidentemente la Guardia de la Noche era gobernada por un Jon Stark como lo fue en su momento y ahora él gobernaba el Norte como el Pueblo Libre.

La siguiente parte de su sueño se encontró rodeado por sus hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche y clavando sus puñales luego despertaba entre los brazos de Val y el cuerpo de Melisandre sin vida tras intercambiar lugares por su regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Tormund y Soren Rompescudos capturaron a los conspiradores y fue Jon en persona en aplicar el código inculcado por su padre: _"La sangre de los __Primeros Hombres__ todavía fluye por las venas de los Stark, y se aferran a la creencia de que el hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada"…_

Los decapito como lo hizo con Janos Slynt, Ramsay Bolton, Theon Greyjoy y todos aquellos que probaron el filo de Garra.

La tercera parte de su sueño lo llevo hasta el Arciano o Árbol Corazón de Invernalia donde se arrodillo llevando la corona que fue de alguna vez de su medio-hermano Robb y dijo a los Antiguos Dioses:

_"Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres."_

Por esas palabras juro y la voz de su padre Eddard Stark se escucho:

"_Conoce a los hombres que te siguen y déjales conocerte. No les pidas a tus hombres que mueran por un extraño"…_

Respiro profundo frente al Arciano y el Maestre Aemon le hablo:

"_Mata al niño, __Jon Nieve__. El invierno se nos echa encima. Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre"…_

Mance se presento en ese momento y le recordó:

"_El __Pueblo Libre__ no siguen nombres, o pequeños animales de tela cosidos en una túnica. No van a bailar por monedas. Siguen la fuerza. Siguen al hombre"…_

Y la voz del difunto Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont lo asedio, volviendo a recordar lo que era realmente importante:

_"__Cuando los __muertos__ vienen de caza por la noche, ¿Crees que importa quién se sienta en el __Trono de Hierro__?"…_

Cada palabra proveniente de aquellos que le instruyeron de alguna forma o fueron sus maestros las tomo para sí mismo y juro transmitirlas a sus hijos e hijas, al ponerse de pie se encontró con los sobrevivientes del ejercito de Stannis, las casas norteñas, el Pueblo Libre y los Gigantes que aclamaron continuamente su posición:

–_¡El Rey en el Norte!... _

–_¡El Rey en el Norte!... _

–_¡El Rey en el Norte!... _

–_¡El Rey en el Norte!..._

La última parte de su sueño lo llevaba al Puño de los Primeros y su espada Garra entre las manos atravesó el corazón de Robb que le sonrió por derrotarlo y le dijo a su medio-hermano:

–¡Yo soy ahora el Stark de Invernalia!…

–¡Jon! – dijo esa voz.

Se giro sobre sus pasos viendo a Bran que lo miraba directamente a los ojos y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo por verlo.

–¡Bran!, hermano…

–Nos reuniremos en la Brecha del Muro en la próxima luna llena…. Y hablaremos….

Jon trato de acercarse a su medio-hermano pero al estar menos de un metro de él solo desaprecio en una bandada de cuervos que graznaban continuamente su nombre y despertó nuevamente junto a Val.

Su respiración estaba agitada, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y trataba de tranquilizarse. Se ubico en el borde de la cama completamente desnudo y viendo de reojo a su esposa que estaba envuelta entre las ropas de la cama, tras mantener relaciones sexuales hasta pasada de la media noche y quedarse dormidos apenas acabaron, tenía la idea mutua de otro hijo o hija según fueron la decisión de los Antiguos Dioses.

–Debe faltar para el amanecer– se dijo Jon viendo al vació y notando esos brazos como sentir el busto de su esposa contra su espalda.

–¿Acaso algunas de mis palabras perturban a mi esposo? – pregunto Val en tono juguetón.

–No, eres la única que puede perturbar mis pensamientos– contesto Jon. –Tuve ese sueño y Bran me dijo que nos veremos, en la Brecha del Muro, deberemos viajar antes de la Fiesta del Estío y Ned se quedara– señalo.

–Eso lo hará muy feliz– dijo Val. –Y debes dormir ahora…

–Entonces debo suponer que vendrás conmigo y Dalla– inquirió.

–Sí, eso incluye a Aemon– contesto.

Jon solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa y regresando junto a su esposa aprovechando las pocas horas antes de un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

**Dos días después, patio de entrenamiento de Invernalia. (Eddard)...**

–¡Una vez más!– ordeno Emmett viendo a los jóvenes. –Y Ned tampoco quedes tan al descubierto.

–¡Sí, Emmett! – contesto el príncipe Eddard "Ned" Stark.

El joven Ned Stark llevaba la correspondiente protección, sostenía una espada de madera y un escudo acorde a su edad viendo a través del visor del yelmo a su primo Aemon que se manejaba mejor con una espada más larga de madera y Duncan se encontraba junto a Emmett a la espera de relevar algunos de sus amigos para practicar con el otro.

Coincidentemente en el sitio se encontraba los reclutas entrenando bajo la supervisión de otro antiguo maestro de armas de la Guardia de la Noche. Pieles había decidido en seguir a Jon y recuperar Invernalia pero cerca de ellos, estaba el gigante Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun o simplemente llamado Wun Wun que se había instalado en la fortaleza como un invitado muy importante y siendo el único de su especie que residía en algunas de las fortalezas norteñas mientras el resto de sus congéneres merodeaban entre el Agasajo y el Nuevo Agasajo en paz bajo la protección del Rey en el Norte.

–¡Wun Wun es amigo del Rey Jon!– rugió Pieles viendo con molestia a los nuevos reclutas que demostraban su temor por el gigante.

Ned, Dalla, Aemon y Duncan crecieron cerca del gigante que siempre se encontraba en el patio de armas con Pieles, en ocasiones encendían una fogata, comía hortalizas de la temporada o en el caso de ayudar a los criados, leñadores, constructores de Invernalia o en el pueblo, se le permitía beber uno o dos barriles de cerveza.

Jon en persona que aprendió la Lengua Antigua se comunicaba con él, explicándole algunas cosas en caso de necesitar su ayuda e incluso Pieles se mantenía cerca para evitar problemas pero los habitantes de la fortaleza y el pueblo llevaban su presencia con mucho respeto recordando las viejas historias de los ancianas.

Wun Wun disfrutaba su estadía en Invernalia y le parecía divertido ver a los reclutas entrenando a diario o en ocasiones salía a estirar las piernas por los alrededores de la fortaleza ancestral de los Stark o visitar el Bosque de los Lobos.

–¡Ned y Aemon!– dijo Emmett. –Sigamos con la práctica…

Los dos chicos asistieron tomando posición y preparándose para el siguiente combate de práctica, el príncipe Stark sabía que su primo solía manejarse hábilmente con una espada de madera algo más larga de lo usual.

Ned prefirió dejar su escudo de lado para sostener con ambas su espada de madera, en ocasiones con su padre practicaban donde recibía varios golpes en el proceso pero sus avances en cada sección se iban notando en los últimos dos años.

Sus historias favoritas eran en torno a Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, el difunto príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y el repudiado Matarreyes que a su parecer su esgrima estaba al nivel de los mencionados caballeros.

Ser Brynden Tully les hablaba de las habilidades marciales de cada uno pero Ned había visto a su padre practicar con los soldados de la guarnición o Emmett en intensos combates en el patio de armas, posicionándolo a la altura de sus héroes y en las celebraciones de Invernalia solían oír sobre los combates liderados por El Rey en el Norte y sus victorias.

Aemon estaba en listo para entrar en combate, Ned sujeto firmemente su espada de madera fletando un poco las rodillas siguiendo los consejos de su padre.

–Lo hace como el rey Jon– se dijo Emmett notando la presencia del Rey en el Norte seguido con algunos oficiales de Invernalia.

–El tío Jon esta aquí y Ned ni siquiera lo ha notado, solo se dará cuenta– se dijo Aemon y viendo a su primo en guardia.

Aemon cargo hacia su primo donde el choque de las espada madera solo produjo un sonido sin eco. En cambio Ned bloqueo los ataques con tal habilidad imaginando por algunos segundos que era algunos de sus héroes pero deseaba en un futuro que los bardos cantaran alguna canción en torno a su persona.

–Es la primera vez que veo a Aemon complicado por luchar– se dijo Duncan recordando los combates anteriores y sus derrotas.

El siguiente ataque fue bloqueado nuevamente por Ned y lanzando una estocada con la espada de madera a su primo que recibió varios golpe como propinando la misma cantidad al príncipe.

Ned esquivo el siguiente golpe sujetando firmemente la espada de madera, golpe en el estomago a su primo que trato de contener el aire y devolviendo el siguiente golpe acertando en la muñeca del príncipe perdiendo su espada.

–¡Bien hecho!– dijo Emmett. –¿Qué opina?– pregunto a Jon.

Al quitarse el yelmo y con la muñeca adolorida por el golpe de la espada de madera, observo a los reclutas, los dos maestros de armas y sus dos compañero de juegos aclamaron a su padre.

–¡Majestad!...

Jon le ayudo a ponerse de pie y apoyando su mano sobre su hombro viendo directamente a su hijo.

–El escudo era útil y quizás podría haberte ayudado– mencionando sus fallas pero reconocía que su hijo tenía esa habilidad innata. –Pero realmente…

–Falle y Aemon me derrotó– se adelanto Ned frustrado por ser vencido nuevamente.

–Pero realmente has mejorado y esta vez pusiste en apuros a tu primo– retomando sus palabras. –Ned, en ocasiones vas a fallar muchas veces pero solo debes ponerte de pie y quitarte el polvo… lo mismo me sucedió antes de ser el Rey en el Norte como ser el Stark de Invernalia.

Las palabras de su padre calaron en su mente y volviendo a ver a su primo quitándose las protecciones como la prenda de vestir viendo varios golpe de la espada de madera en sus brazos y torso.

–¿Duele? – se escucho por parte de Duncan.

–¿Lo comprendes?– pregunto Jon y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo. –Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

–Solo debo practicar más– dijo Ned viendo nuevamente a su primo listo para practicar con Duncan.

El príncipe siguió a su padre por el patio de armas y llegando finalmente bajo un techo cerca del gigante que solo esbozo una fea sonrisa a Ned, a modo de respuesta saco su lengua provocando el bramido de Wun Wun, interpretándose como una carcajada aterradora.

–Y en la Guardia de la Noche decían que los gigantes comían carne humana, nuestro amigo solo es vegetariano como un gran bebedor– comento Jon.

–Wun Wun siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros y solo es un juego– índico Ned.

–Jajajaja… por esa misma razón le permito beber un poco– contesto y acercándose a un brasero. –Debemos hablar de algo importante…

–¿Sobre qué?– pregunto.

–Pues… es sobre un viaje…

El Rey en el Norte le explico sobre el viaje que debía realizar antes de la próxima luna llena hacia la Brecha del Muro junto a Val, Dalla y un séquito selecto que lo acompañaría para hablar con el Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Además a bordo de la partida del capitán Harwin con Duncan hacia Foso Cailin junto algunos soldados para defender el acceso principal del Norte y Ned como heredero debía quedarse en Invernalia.

–Te quedaras aquí y estarás a cargo, nombrare Ser Brynden como castellano y Sam también se quedara para aconsejarte… en todo lo que necesites…– concluyo Jon.

Eddard entendía para su corta edad que su padre le encomendaba en resguardar la ancestral fortaleza de la casa Stark.

–Se acerca el invierno– dijo Ned.

Por un segundo a Jon le pareció oír a su difunto padre Eddard en decir el lema de la casa Stark.

–Se acerca el invierno– replico Jon. –Puedes regresar a entrenar con Aemon y Duncan.

–Sí, padre– contesto Ned y antes de regresar a entrenar se giro viendo a su padre. –Yo cuidare Invernalia en tu ausencia…– viendo al Maestre Samwell caminando en dirección opuesta.

**En la salón privado de Val. (Dalla)...**

Invernalia a diferencia de otras fortalezas en el Norte, resultaba ser un verdadero laberinto de torres, murallas, salones y edificios de todas clases como usos. Luego del fin de la casa Bolton como posterior derrota de los Otros con ayuda de los gigantes, la fortaleza recibió una completa reparación e incluso parecía ser más grande antes de la invasión de los Hombres del Hierro y posterior saqueo e incendio por parte del bastardo de Fuerte Terror.

Los gigantes que ayudaron a su reparación le dieron ese atmósfera de los tiempos antiguos. Ahora era una verdadera monstruosidad que solo era superada por la maldita edificación de Harrenhal al Sur de Poniente.

Jon le otorgo una estancia para Val con todo lo necesario para pasar en ocasiones partes de la mañana o la tarde. La habitación tenía una chimenea, varios muebles entre ellos un sillón de roble con respaldo y asiento de cuero, un telar donde solía trabajar largas horas junto a su hija Dalla, un tapiz que representaba la victoria de Jon sobre Ramsay Bolton y una mesa con algunos adornos entre ellos esfinges traídas desde Essos que resultaban ser regalos de bodas de Lord Wyman Manderly.

Al ser mediodía el mayordomo de Invernalia de nombre Robín Norrey, hijo segundo del actual líder Brandon Norrey del clan Norrey de las montañas del Norte. Se encontraba informando a la Reina en el Norte y la princesa Stark sobre los preparativos para la eventual celebración de la Fiesta del Estío que se llevaría a cabo pasada de la próxima luna llena o en otras palabras dentro del próximo mes.

–Lord Manderly enviara pronto más barriles de cerveza negra, Lady Jonelle Cerwyn piensa llegar una semana antes junto algunos de sus primos, necesitaremos almacenar más madera, recolecta piñas de pino para avivar el fuego más rápido por eso reclutaremos a jóvenes que enviaremos al Bosque de los Lobos– continuaba Robín informando todos los preparativos.

Dalla junto a madre solo se limitaban a escuchar al mayordomo de la fortaleza, en la recuperación de Invernalia resulto ser el responsable en guiar algunos soldados y salvajes asegurando el pueblo Invernal a los pies de la fortaleza como construir armas de asedio entre ellas catapultas y un enorme ariete. En medio de la escaramuza perdió un ojo pero a modo de compensación se le aseguro un buen puesto en Invernalia y siendo el elegido como el nuevo mayordomo que recibió con un gran agrado dicha designación.

En sus nueve años de servicio demostró ser capaz en organizar a todos los criados y lo concerniente a las necesidades básicas o fundamentales de Invernalia.

–Eso es bueno…– contesto Val revisando las pieles de conejos que obtuvo de sus trampas instaladas en las inmediaciones del Bosque de los Lobos. –Dalla, revisa bien las pieles aún están algo "húmedas"…

Dalla asistió y lanzo una mirada furtiva hacia el mayordomo que trataba de obtener el interés de su madre.

–Reina Val– dijo Norrey. –Comprendo que su "actividad" sea importante pero debemos tratar este asunto con mucha antelación.

–Eres el mayordomo de la casa Stark– contesto Val. –Por tal recibiste el titulo de mayordomo por parte de Jon y lo has desempeñado por 9 años sin ninguna complicación, te recuerdo que siempre hemos confiando en ti para tal importante tarea.

–Siempre logra callarlo– se dijo Dalla revisando detenidamente la piel de conejo.

–Solo cumplo mi trabajo y sobre lo mencionado– dijo nuevamente Norrey. –Es mi deber dar cuenta sobre los preparativos.

–Sí, se necesita algo más solo hazlo y tampoco pierdas tiempo en informármelo o molestar a Jon… – dijo Val.

El mayordomo asistió levemente, se retiro de la estancia y preguntándose sí otros mayordomos debían lidiar con situaciones semejantes o tratar con una mujer con el carácter de Val.

–Ese es el problema de los arrodillados… no saben pensar sin que uno diga las ordenes o necesitan la aprobación para llevar a cabo sus obligaciones– comento Val llevando un vestido azul con detalles en gris y teniendo sobre el respaldo de su sillón un abrigo de color gris con piel de lobo para abrigar el cuello.

–¿Yo soy una arrodillada?– pregunto Dalla luciendo ropas de lana y cuero con las dos trenzas características en su cabello.

–Eres mi hija y con eso basta… eres una Stark… como tú padre… y eso me hace una Stark de igual forma…– contesto Val. –Las pieles de los conejos no se deben descuidar cerca del fuego.

–Sí, madre– contesto Dalla.

Madre e hija solían desarrollar dicha actividad con gran afición. La joven princesa escucho por parte de Val que en su tiempo en Más Allá del Muro, solía hacer lo mismo con la difunta Dalla luego de cada cacería de conejos preparando algo de ropa para abrigarse por las noches o agregar algo para las vestimentas habituales.

Val pensaba agregar algo de piel de conejo a un abrigo de su hija y lucirlo en la Fiesta del Estío para todos los invitados que llegarían a Invernalia para festejar.

–Extrañas a la tía Dalla– inquirió a su madre.

–Siempre la extraño y nos criamos juntas sin nuestros padres pero Dalla me enseño todo lo que se… eso incluye como curar heridas, pescar, despellejar, ordeñar una cabra en plena nevada o recorrer el Bosque Encantado en plena noche guiada por las estrellas– contesto Val y pensando en su difunta hermana. –Y yo espero que mi hija haga lo mismo con sus hijas con esta linda actividad familiar…

–Sí, me gusta despellejar conejos y explorar el bosque con mi poni– contesto Dalla viendo a Val.

–Me lo han mencionado en varias ocasiones.

–¿Y padre lo sabe?.

–Lo sabe y en las noches al hablarlo solo dice "mi hija es una amazona o tal vez un centauro, ella sabe montar mejor que muchos de los reclutas es algo natural en ella y la he visto ocupar los arcos con flechas en la liza de práctica"…

El rostro de la niña empalideció por completo por saber que su padre, estaba al tanto de las ocasiones donde solía ir a practicar tiro al blanco y dejar en ridículo algunos reclutas bajo la mirada del maestro de armas Emmett.

–Solo fue una vez– dijo Dalla avergonzada.

–Jon, te ha visto una docena de veces y siempre te observa en silencio, también te he visto hacer tiro al blanco dejando en vergüenza a los nuevos reclutas.

Dalla se mordió el labio inferior pero en el rostro de su madre se le dibujo una sonrisa y abrazándola por algunos instantes.

–No debes tener vergüenza en algo que sabes hacer muy bien y las mujeres del pueblo libre sabemos pelear como todos los hombres– dijo Val.

El llamado desde la puerta, atrajo la atención y solo la voz de la Reina en el Norte permitió ingresar al guardia.

–¡Majestad y princesa!– dijo el guardia. –El rey Jon le ha convocado al salón del trono, de inmediato.

Al salir del cuarto privado de Val, descendiendo algunas escaleras, cruzando el patio central recibiendo las reverencias de soldados y criados por igual hasta llegar al Gran Salón o el salón del trono de Invernalia. La princesa Stark observo a los recién llegados notando el estandarte de un tritón sosteniendo un tridente entre sus manos como al hombre con la armadura de plata, grebas, guanteletes y un yelmo con forma de cabeza de tritón como algunas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

–Reina Val y princesa Dalla– dijo Ser Marlon Mandery, primo de Lord Manderly realizando una magnifica reverencia.

–El caballero de cabeza de tritón– se dijo Dalla viendo al resto de los jinetes de la casa Manderly y notando al hombre encadenado con su cabello y barba teñida de colores intensos que resultaba ser originario de Tyrosh.

El rostro de Jon se mantenía estoico, en la sala del trono de Invernalia se encontraba presente Jeyne Westerling, la Septa Meya, Brynden Tully, el Maestre Samwell sosteniendo una carta entre sus manos, el capitán Harwin de brazos cruzados, Duncan y Aemon estaban junto a Jeyne, por ultimo Emmett con su esposa Maris la Negra y una docena de sus mujeres del acero vestidas con las armaduras norteñas de la casa Stark que cumplían labores como cualquier soldado de Invernalia contemplaban en silencio la situación.

Val se ubico en un asiento dispuesto para ella, Eddard estaba junto a su padre manteniendo un aura de serenidad y Dalla se instalo en el lado opuesto de su hermano.

–Creo que algo malo hizo– se dijo la niña. –Y padre parece poco feliz con la presencia del caballero de cabeza de tritón– viendo fijamente al prisionero.

Sam dio unos pasos aclarando la voz y leyendo el mensaje para todos los presentes:

–_Rey Jon… mi primo Marlon esta en persecución de un tyroshi que asesino a una mujer en una taberna de Puerto Blanco dándose a la fuga, trata de llegar al Cuello para huir, luego de robar un caballo._

Luego Maris la Negra dio un paso al frente y dijo:

–Jon Stark… mis mujeres y yo estábamos patrullando los límites, en las cercanías del Bosque de los Lobos.

Los miembros del Pueblo Libre nunca necesitaban decir "Rey", ellos eran fieles a Jon y estaban dispuestos a seguirlo sin importar el final, algunos líderes entre ellos Tormund, Soren, Maris, Sigorn o hasta Morna Máscara Blanca continuaban llamándolo como "Jon" pero ellos lo reconocían como su gran líder.

El relato de Maris continuo que al ver una caravana de comerciantes alejándose del Pueblo Invernal, observaron a un jinete rezagado que estaba cruzando el camino interno del bosque con solo verlas acercarse trato de huir pero una de las mujeres del acero con arco y flecha detuvo la fuga del extranjero luego de caer de la montura robada.

–Trato de correr y simplemente lo derribamos, luego llego el caballero de los tritones con sus hombres se presento– término de hablar Maris.

Ser Marlon asistió con la cabeza cada palabra y explico lo sucedido en la taberna de Puerto Blanco.

–Hace dos semanas llego un barco de Tyrosh y este criminal resultaba ser un remero, mientras realizaban reparaciones especifica a su navío, estuvo frecuentando a una mujer de una taberna local e incluso compartieron varias noches la cama…

El relato de Marlon seguía sobre las constantes visitas del tyroshi a la moza de la taberna, antes de su partida le exigió un pago por su satisfacer sus necesidades, en un arranque de ira tomo un cuchillo por la negativa del tyroshi, él logro quitarle el cuchillo apuñalarla en repetidas ocasiones.

Los clientes de la taberna trataron de cogerlo para llevarlo a la justicia de Lord Manderly. Un granjero de la cercanía trato de detenerlo pero fue derribado y su caballo tomado por el tyroshi huyendo hacia el Oeste tratando de evadir a la justicia local.

–Eso sucedió, majestad– dijo Marlon.

Dalla había estado presente desde que tenía uso de la razón sobre situaciones similares que terminaban en la dictación de la sentencia. El Rey en el Norte se mantenía inexpresivo viendo al criminal por algunos segundos.

–¿Tienes algo que decir?– pregunto Jon viendo al tyroshi.

El remero tyroshi que solo se limito a escupir al suelo en respuesta y maldiciendo a la mujer como al granjero que le robo el caballo para huir.

–¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?– pregunto Ser Brynden Tully

–Ahorcarlo sería algo muy sencillo y tenemos algunos comerciantes de las Ciudades Libres que suelen estar de paso antes de ir a Puerto Blanco – dijo Jon en un tono gélido poniéndose de pie. –¡A la plaza!...

Jeyne Westerling se abrió camino ubicándose junto a Dalla, la viuda de Robb Star intercambio una mirada con Val que seguía a Jon hacia el exterior para llevar a cabo la ejecución en la plaza central del pueblo de Invernalia.

–¿Quieres ayudarme en algo?– pregunto Jeyne con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

–Sí– contesto Dalla.

**En el pueblo de Invernalia. (Jon)...**

_"La sangre de los __Primeros Hombres__ todavía fluye por las venas de los Stark, y se aferran a la creencia de que el hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada"…_

El difunto Lord Eddard Stark le inculco el código que regia al Norte desde tiempos antiguos de los Primeros Hombres recordaban lo importante, donde todas esas comodidades al Sur del Cuello hacia olvidar lo importante pero los norteños aún mantenía los códigos antiguos por los cuales se rigieron por miles de años.

Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a reunirse en torno a la plaza central donde los estandartes del lobo huargo y el tritón ondeaban con cierta tranquila, con los tenues rayos del sol se percibía en los primeros días del verano. El criminal fue llevado por dos soldados de la casa Stark con cierta facilidad mientras seguía maldiciendo a todos ellos en su lengua materna.

–Sera rápido– desvainando su espada de acero valyrio, Garra.

La hoja de Garra al percibir los tenues rayos del sol, parecía brillar en tonalidades grises y deslumbrando a los aldeanos.

Val contemplaba en silencio a Jon, recordaba la muerte de Janos Slynt y las posteriores decapitaciones a cabo por el Rey en el Norte. El príncipe Eddard atestiguaba su quinta ejecución desde que tenía siete años de edad y ahora vería la sexta.

–Observa a tu padre y cuando seas rey deberás hacerlo– dijo Val en voz baja.

–Siempre lo observo con atención– contesto.

Jon sujeto la empuñadura con ambas manos dictando la sentencia en el nombre de los Antiguos Dioses, su casa, su persona y recordaba las palabras de su difunto padre mientras crecía.

–Soy Jon de la casa Stark, te condeno a morir por tus crímenes y según dictan las antiguas leyes de los Primeros Hombres– alzando a Garra. –Como el Rey en el Norte y te condeno a morir…

Los testigos de la ejecución admiraban a su rey y les parecía ver al difunto Lord Eddard Stark por segundos.

–_El hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada– _escuchando la voz de su padre.

Y Garra descendió sobre el cuello del tyroshi quedando cubierta por el color carmesí proveniente del sentenciado a muerte.

La cabeza del criminal rodó unos pocos metros y los aldeanos lentamente fueron regresando a sus actividades. Jon ordeno quemar el cuerpo a Emmett que vocifero varias palabras y Marlon Manderly dijo:

–Llevare la cabeza del tyroshi a Puerto Blanco será expuesta en el puerto como advertencia a los extranjeros…_– _solo cruzo una mirada con el rey Jon, le parecía estar frente a un verdadero lobo. –Ned Stark, realmente le inculco el código de honor de los Stark….– pensó.

–Eso deben hacer– contesto Jon. –Y espero que acepte mi invitación a compartir la mesa con sus jinetes…

–Sera todo un honor– respondió Ser Marlon.

Jon continuo su camino y sosteniendo su espada volviendo a colocarla en su vaina. Val lo contempló en silencio acercándose a él para dedicarle algunas palabras.

–Tú hijo en ningún momento aparto la mirada– señalo.

–El hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada– añadió Ned.

–Eso siempre debes recordarlo– contesto Jon posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo y esbozando esa sonrisa cariñosa a su primogénito. –Estoy orgulloso de ti y serás un gran rey…. cuando llegue tu momento, es tiempo de regresar a nuestro hogar.

Los tres caminaron tranquilamente seguidos de la guarnición de la fortaleza mientras el pueblo a los pies de Invernalia volvía a la normalidad, un cuervo que atestiguo la ejecución lanzo algunos graznidos en medio de su vuelo y una palabra casi imperceptible.

–¡Jon!...

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capitulo espero que disfrutaran de la nueva actualización, eso me lleva que realmente mi fic ha sido bien aceptado con el número de lectores llegando cerca a los 300 lectores y me siento profundamente satisfecho por su recepción.**

**El próximo capítulo se titula "Aspiraciones Sureñas", nos alejaremos un poco del Norte e iremos al Sur de Poniente tal vez a la Tierra de los Ríos, Bastión de Tormentas y Dorne por decir en parte como ver algunos personajes ya sean bastantes puntuales, tampoco pienso saturar la historia con solo sucesos en el Norte, en el Sur pasan cosas importantes para el futuro.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**PhantomHarvester: **Gracias, solo espero que sigas hasta el final.

**Striker: **Quien sabe todo puede suceder ahora con la saga de libros.

**Serrae: **Gracias y espero que lo disfrutaras.

**Como palabras finales espero que disfrutaran y la portada tenemos ahora a Val, ilustración o mejor siempre me ha gustado esta representación perteneciente a Amok, el cual le doy los correspondientes créditos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Aspiraciones Sureñas

**Hola lectores de ¡Crónicas Norteñas!, les saludos cordialmente trayendo nuevamente un nuevo capítulo de la denominada saga.**

**Antes de continuar debo decir que me sorprende la gran recepción de la historia y llegando a los mil lectores, lo cual me hace muy feliz. ****Ahora bien en la actualización anterior mencione que estaríamos en el Sur de Poniente pero revisando lo que es esta nueva publicación como las siguientes estaremos unos capítulos más en el Sur, antes de regresar al Norte.**

**Un segundo elemento que quiere como recordar o ayudar a recordar es la denominación de los bastardos o el apellido que llevan según en cada región de Poniente y esta es:**

**En el Norte: Nieve.**

**En la Tierra de los Ríos: Ríos.**

**Valle de Arryn: Piedra.**

**En la Tierras del Occidente/Oeste: Colina.**

**Islas del Hierro: Pyke.**

**Tierras de la Tormenta: Tormenta.**

**El Dominio: Flores.**

**Dorne: Arena.**

**En las Tierras de la Corona: Mares.**

**En el correr del capítulo veremos o mejor tratare lo que vendrá en las siguientes actualizaciones y sin mayores palabras iniciamos:**

* * *

_Es el año 310 d. C. en los territorios al Sur del Cuello. Se encuentran las diversas casas como señores en un periodo de inestabilidad conocida como "La Guerra Estancada", dicho nombre recibido por la informal paz establecida entre la casa Tyrell que reclaman a modo de compensación a Desembarcó del Rey como todas sus tierras aledañas y los leales al hijo de Rhaegar que se mantienen al Sur._

_En cambio el pretendiente del Trono de Hierro de la real casa Targaryen, liderada por Aegon VI Targaryen y junto a sus partidarios se encuentran en una gran desventaja luego de 9 años de batallas, donde solo cuenta con el apoyo de los Dornienses liderados por la princesa Arianne Martell, las Tierras de la Tormentas por Edric Baratheon conocido en el pasado como Edric Tormenta y reciente contando con el apoyo de Victarion Greyjoy y los hombres del hierro._

_Dicha situación se ha acrecentando con la perdida de interés de Daenerys Targaryen que ha decido mantener su poder en Meereen, dejando a su suerte a los Sietes Reinos._

_En cuanto al Valle de Arryn ha decidido mantenerse alejado de la guerra y en el Norte con Jon Stark a la cabeza, se han declarado los señores norteños como una nación independiente al resto de Poniente._

_En las Tierras de los Ríos, la despreciable casa Frey de los Gemelos se encuentra en una guerra abierta contra sus familiares o conocidos como los Frey de Aguasdulces._

_A pesar que el nuevo señor de Los Gemelos trata de imponer su poder, tras la ejecución de Petyr Baelish que sumió a toda la región en una guerra civil, las casas ribereñas tampoco se han inclinado por un bando simplemente se han declarados neutrales._

_Coincidentemente en las tierras del Oeste o el Occidente, la poderosa familia Lannister que ha perdido gran parte de su poder tras el último acto de locura de la reina Cersei Lannister, devastando una parte de la ciudad-capital._

_Por último, Victarion Greyjoy nuevo Lord Segador de Pyke y Señor Supremo de las Islas del Hierro, ha rechazado la posibilidad de tomar el título de Rey de las Islas del Hierro, luego de recibir el apoyo de las fuerzas Targaryen y ejecutar al temible Euron Greyjoy. Recientemente ha tomado por esposa a una mujer de apellido Pyke perteneciente a la casa Harlaw._

* * *

**Aspiraciones Sureñas**

**Tierra de los Ríos, Los Gemelos. (Olyvar Frey)... **

Olyvar Frey afortunadamente había heredado los rasgos de su familia por lado materno, los Rosby. Al igual que su hermana Roslin Frey que se encontraba como invitada en Roca Casterly con su esposo Edmure Tully y sus hijos en común.

Gran parte de los integrantes de la casa Frey, tenía aquel aspecto de comadreja proveniente del difunto Lord Walder Frey. A pesar de ser un caballero ungido, las demás casas ribereñas le otorgaron el apodo del Caballero Manchado, dicho mote era proveniente por ser en el pasado escudero del difunto Rey Robb Stark, pero tras los sucesos de la fatídica Boda Roja, su nombramiento se realizo en invierno donde algunas casas de la Tierra de los Ríos asistieron y murmuraban en medio de la ceremonia.

Lord Walder Frey falleció en medio del sueño pero algunas lenguas afirmaban que fue asesinado por algunos de sus hijos o nietos desatando una guerra familiar donde el sucesor o auto-proclamado señor de los Gemelos, Lothar el Cojo.

Solo logro ostentar el titulo un par de meses luego de ser emboscado por partidarios de Emmon Frey y el actual señor resultaba ser Walder el Negro.

Esa mañana de finales de invierno en compañía de algunos hombres de armas fieles a su persona, retornaban a Los Gemelos. Olyvar había sido enviado a inspeccionar las denominadas fronteras de la casa Frey pero a pesar de ser un potencial heredero, el nuevo señor Frey lo mantenía de su lado e incluso en reiteradas ocasiones fue nombrado castellano pero incluso Olyvar era afectado por su apodo despectivo.

–Olyvar Frey el Caballero Manchado… o tal vez Olyvar el Manchado**– **se dijo.

Había cumplido los 29 años de edad, se le mencionaba en reiteradas ocasiones en buscar una esposa entre las casa ribereñas pero tampoco se mostraba entusiasmado en tomar una, quizás fuera rechazado por su apodo y sus pensamientos iban en tomar un barco a las Ciudades Libres para entrar en alguna compañía de mercenarios, viajar más al sur para buscar fortuna o simplemente tomar su caballo y viajar a Roca Casterly para reunirse con su hermana Roslin hasta ser parte de la guarnición Lannister.

–¿Ser Olyvar?**– **pregunto Stuart un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, complexión fuerte y calvo. –¿Está bien?**– **volvió a preguntar.

La mirada del caballero a su hombre de armas más confiable, solo demostró cierta molestia por ser sacado de sus propios pensamientos en torno a su vida y ser considerado un traidor por las ansias de venganza de su familia contra los Stark.

– ¿Sí? – contesto con un tono gélido. –Sí, es algo importante que sea rápido...

–Se rumorea en Los Gemelos, se negó a tomar una esposa proveniente de la casa Bracken… y Lord Jonos afirmo que tiene ciertas preferencias… por los hombres– señalo Stuart.

El resto de los hombres de armas de Olyvar había escuchado el mismo rumor pero la verdad resultaba ser que el caballero, había pasado la noche de su nombramiento con dos criadas y rechazando abiertamente a las hijas de Lord Bracken.

–Jonos Bracker es un bastardo descorazonado y apenas se le ofreció la posibilidad de someter a los Blackwood, ataco inmediatamente por unas pocas tierras, oro y plata…– contesto Olyvar sosteniendo su espada o el arma que alguna fue de su amigo Robb Stark. –Creo que ha sido una de las pocas noches que me gusta recordar…– comento a su capitán.

Los hombres de armas rieron por la broma entorno a Lord Bracker. La macha continuo al menos una hora, cruzaron algunas aldeas cercanas y los aldeanos con verlo simplemente lo juzgaban.

–Traidor, caballero manchado, perjuro y cambia-capas...– se dijo Olyvar y fueron sus pensamientos en la siguiente hora de viaje.

Olyvar y sus hombres de armas cruzaron el portón de la primera fortaleza, el caballero llevo su mirada hacia la segunda fortaleza que se emplazaba al otro lado del Forca Verde. En su infancia imaginaba que sería el próximo señor de Los Gemelos pero la muerte del anciano Lord Frey solo fue el comienzo de una pesadilla y en ocasiones deseaba que su hermano mayor por parte de padre, Stevron Frey estuviera vivo.

–Con Stevron todo era diferente por cuarenta años fue educado para ser la próxima cabeza, sus hijos y nietos solo son unos codiciosos… claro como Walder el Negro es su nieto, todo parece en calma y seguiremos viéndonos completamente débiles por sus decisiones– pensó.

Los mozos de cuadras sujetaron sus riendas, solo dio un par de indicaciones a sus hombres de armas para reunirse apenas terminara de hablar con Lord Frey. Ingreso en la fortaleza e ignorando a los guardias, continúo ascendiendo las escaleras y encontrándose con algunos criados que con solo verlo demostraban sus respetos. Olyvar Frey en Los Gemelos gozaba de cierta estima por soldados, criados y vasallos de la casa Frey.

Entrando en el salón comedor observo en el fondo la figura de Walder el Negro en compañía de otros miembros de la familia que tenían su simpatía pero la presencia de Olyvar resultaba ser algo amenazante por su popularidad.

–¡Lord Frey!– dijo Olyvar con un sabor amargo en la boca y sujetando firmemente su espada. –No me sería sorprende que fuera el asesino de su padre y hermanos– se dijo.

Walder Frey o Walder el Negro era un hombre delgado, cabello negro, barba y una mirada sombría pero su apodo provenía de su temperamento irascible y actitud severa.

–¡Olyvar!– dijo Walder el Negro. –Alguna novedad de Emmon– inquirió.

–Bueno, tengo ciertas novedades.

Lord Emmon Frey en compañía de su señora esposa Genna Lannister, dejaron Aguasdulces a cargo de su hijo Lyonel Frey que continuaba reuniendo un gran ejército, su pariente buscaba ayuda con la debilitada casa Lannister y obtener algunas espadas para iniciar la invasión a Los Gemelos. Los Frey que se encontraban presente escuchaban con atención las palabras de Olyvar pero el nuevo señor solo se limitaba a expresar una mueca de disgusto como meditar en silencio.

En Los Gemelos se contaba con un ejército cercano a los 3000 hombres y sus vasallos los Charlton, Erenford, Haigh y Nayland del Pantano de la Bruja aportarían hasta 2000 hombres pero podía reunir algunos jinetes libres deseosos de servir a un gran señor.

–Reuniremos a un gran ejército para mantener nuestro dominio– anuncio Walder el Negro. –Y aún tenemos cuenta pendiente con esos norteños como ese bastardo de Invernalia...

Los Frey rieron y algunos propusieron tomar Invernalia como matar al nuevo Rey en el Norte hasta tener la osadía de hacerle sufrir la misma humillación que recibió Robb Stark en la Boda Roja.

Olyvar solo hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios de sus familiares, le parecía ver que el nuevo señor de Los Gemelos disfruta en recordar tal humillación como ultraje.

Tras informar a su señor sobre los movimientos de Emmon Frey, se retiro a su habitación para meditar a solas y sin probar bocado alguno solo. Se quito la armadura llevando tan solo una túnica azul, pantalones grises y un par de botas de cuero blando tomo una piedra de afilar, su difunto padre Walder Frey le permitió quedarse con la espada de Robb pero solo la conservaba para recordar que había fallado como escudero y amigo del anterior Rey en el Norte.

–Olyvar el Perjuro– se dijo Olyvar y considerándolo un mejor apodo.

**Tierra del Occidente, Roca Casterly. (Daven Lannister)...**

–¡Oye mi Rugido! – se dijo Daven pero su origen resultaba ser un Lannister de Lannisport. Lo cual significaba que solo por meros azares del destino fue nombrado Guardia del Occidente antes de la caída de la casa Lannister y su poder solo limitándose a las Tierras del Oeste.

En principio pensaba que su primo Jaime "El Matarreyes" Lannister, ocuparía su cargo pero él se decidió quedarse en la Guardia Real donde aún cumple su misión como Lord Comandante y lidiar con Mace Tyrell. Le envió una carta preguntando sobre sus obligaciones tras la muerte de Cersei Lannister pero recibió como respuesta: _"Eres un Lannister y debes cuidar nuestras Tierras"…_

Ahora como nuevo Señor de Roca Casterly y Guardián del Occidente debía poner orden en sus tierras que tras nueve años, lo logro en cierta medida y aún rondaban algunos forajidos o bandidos pero tenía constantemente a patrullas compuesta de 100 hombres y liderados por un caballero para instaurar el orden, defender sus fronteras y preparar sus navíos en caso de algún ataque de los hijos del hierro que continuaban merodeando cerca de las costas de las Tierras del Oeste donde solo buscaban madera y se retiraban tan pronto la consiguieran.

Esa mañana vestía una camisa escarlata, un jubón de cuero rojo con el león rampante de la casa Lannister, pantalones negros, botas finas, su cabello lo llevaba corto y su rostro perfectamente afeitado. Estaba cerca de los cuarenta años pero apenas había sufrido cambios significativos, seguía siendo aquel vigoroso caballero recordado por muchos como un reflejo de su primo Jaime pero con la diferencia de tener los ojos marrones. La sala principal de Roca Casterly se encontraba adornada por estatuas de leones de mármol en cada rincón, un enorme candelabro de hierro suspendido en el cielo y una docena de guardias vigilando a su señor.

En el exterior solo se había una densa niebla , solo era cuestión de semanas para la finalización del invierno y la llegada del verano.

–Necesito unas cuantas espadas– dijo el hombro con aspecto de comadreja y con una edad de setenta años. –Soy parte de esta familia.

Daven solo se limito a escuchar de malas ganas, la petición de su pariente Emmon Frey pero su atención estaba centrada en realidad, a la mujer gorda, caballera rubia y penetrantes ojos verdes.

–Mi esposo es un imbécil de primera– dijo Genna Lannister. –Daven, querido sobrino… mi esposo no sabe cómo dirigir una guerra, tampoco ganarse a sus huestes solo da órdenes y…– logro decir pero noto que sus esposo hablaba entre dientes donde ella le aserto una bofetada que hizo temblar al calvo y dejándolo en el suelo.

Dos de los guardias tenían la intención de ayudar a Lord Emmon pero la mirada de Genna, les basto para mantenerse en su lugar e incluso el capitán de la guardia de Roca Casterly se quedo en su sitio.

–Y pensar que ya tiene 60 años, lady Genna– se dijo Podrick Payne, capitán de la guarnición y caballero ungido por el propio Matarreyes.

Emmon rondaba cerca de los 75 años, lentamente fue colocándose de pie pero Daven debía ser cauteloso con la presencia de Genna.

–Habla una vez más entre dientes y te pateare en persona como un perro– rugió Genna viendo a Emmon que callaba. –Como decía antes de ser interrumpida, Walder el Negro ha lanzando continuos ataques en contra de mis dominios en Aguasdulces pero al tratar de reunir fuerzas, las casas ribereñas se han declarado neutrales pero la casa Mallister de Varamar me ha prometido a mí, un contingente para reclamar Los Gemelos.

El señor de Roca Casterly se apoyo en el respaldo viendo la posición dominante de Genna Lannister.

–Lady Genna– dijo Daven en tono solemne. –Le parece ir a pasear por los jardines de Roca Casterly, veo que su señor esposo debe recuperarse de su pequeño contratiempo.

–Con gusto– contesto Genna siguiendo a Daven.

Ser Podrick Payne dio las instrucciones a dos guardias en llevar a Lord Emmon con el Maestre de Roca Casterly para una revisión.

Los jardines de Roca Casterly resultaba tener una tonalidad de bronce viejo, eso incluye los arboles y flores. Caminaron por algunos minutos donde Genna recordaba parte de su niñez mientras su familia era gobernada por el débil Tytos Lannister pero la situación cambio al momento que Tywin Lannister fue el nuevo señor de Roca Casterly.

Ahora el nuevo señor era Daven Lannister que a pesar de asumir una gran responsabilidad, demostró ser un gran gobernante que imponía sus pensamientos como lo fue Tywin Lannister.

–Realmente tiene la fuerza militar en tomar Los Gemelos– inquirió Daven. –Yo le daría mi apoyo, tía Genna pero no a su esposo.

–Por esa misma razón deseaba hablar contigo… necesitó que me proporciones una guarnición de al menos 500 hombres– contesto Genna. –Tampoco deseo que entren en combate directo sino defiendan Aguasdulces.

–Y Lord Emmon llevaría a su contingente para luchar contra Walder el Negro– viendo hacia el mar. –Se rumorea que los Frey de Los Gemelos desean expandirse como buscar venganza en contra del bastardo de Invernalia… ese tal Jon Stark y su esposa la bruja salvaje…

–Un comerciante que pasó por Aguasdulces hace dos años venia del Norte y había adquirido varias pieles… yo lo recibe en persona para saber que sucede en esa fría región y me hablo que pudo ver a la bruja salvaje en persona– comento Genna.

–¿Cómo se le describe?– pregunto Daven.

–Muy hermosa con un cabello de color miel oscuro– contesto Genna. –El bastardo de Invernalia no solo deserto de la Guardia sino ya estaba encamado con esa salvaje pero los norteños lo aclamaron Rey en el Norte por vengarse de los Bolton.

–Frey y Bolton sin mencionar a los Westerling o Lady Sybelle que negocio con Lord Tywin según lo informado pero Lord Roose Bolton encontró un final bastante decente a pesar de su traición– contesto Daven. –Y Stannis Baratheon fue el responsable.

–Regresando a lo importante sobre "mi exigencia"….– dijo Genna.

–Cuente con mi apoyo para enviar esa guarnición pero tengo en mente quien comandara– contesto Daven. –Lord Edmure estará feliz en regresar a Aguasdulces.

–Excelente– contesto Genna continuando con el paseo por los jardines de Roca Casterly. –Pero solo se dirigirá a mi distinguida persona.

**Tierras de la Tormenta, Bastión de Tormentas. (Edric Baratheon)...**

El venado coronado sobre campo de oro ondeaba al viento y con la lluvia cubriendo toda la región, los guardias que recorrían las murallas trataban de terminar su ronda para buscar un fuego y comer algo caliente.

El nuevo señor de la tormenta, Edric Baratheon conocido en su momento como Edric Baratheon hijo del difunto rey Robert Baratheon y Delena Florent. Tras la muerte de su tío Stannis Baratheon, regreso a Poniente para reclamar sus derechos pero el rey Aegon VI Targaryen, lo nombro como nuevo señor y legitimo dejando atrás su bastardía, contando con el apoyo de los señores de las Tierras de la Tormentas.

Coincidentemente en su exilio en Lys, conoció a un miembro de la nobleza Lysena y su joven hija, llamada Vora. La joven lysena tenía el cabello rizado y perfumado, de ojos azules intensos y devota de una diosa nativa del amor.

En principio ambos jóvenes solo entablaron una amistad pero el tiempo que residió Edric con sus proyectores dio paso a intenciones algo más formales por parte del joven y pidiendo su mano que fue aceptado de buena gana por el padre de la chica pero debían esperar a la edad apropiada, apenas se entero de la noticia de la muerte de Stannis regreso inmediatamente para reclamar su herencia, seguida de la joven lysena Vora.

Esa tarde de finales de invierno con la lluvia golpeando las ventanas de la fortaleza, Lord Baratheon en compañía de su consejo compuesto por Ser Davos Seaworth como su hijo Devan, Andrew Estermont y el Maestre Pylos.

–Oficialmente el invierno termino pero nuestro rey Aegon tampoco se ha manifestado en algún posible movimiento– señalo Pylos pasando el mensaje.

Edric lo leyó en silencio pasando el mensaje a Davos, Devan solo expreso una mueca y Andrew solo hizo un gesto de aprobación.

–El invierno fue duro– dijo Andrew viendo a su primo Edric. –¿Mi Lord?– pregunto.

–Este invierno solo duro un año… pero– viendo a Ser Davos.

–Es posible pero debemos ser cautos– contesto Davos recordando lo sucedido en el Norte. –Los dioses son generosos.

–Es verdad– replico Devan. –Y ahora debemos esperar las órdenes del rey Aegon.

–Y el resto de los informes– dijo Edric.

Edric resultaba ser la réplica exacta de su difunto padre Robert en su juventud, cabello negro que lo llevaba corto, ojos azules, de complexión atlética, vistiendo un jubón amarillo con el venado en el pecho, pantalones grises y botas de montar pero tenia las grandes orejas de la familia Florent.

El Maestre Pylos leyendo el resto de los mensajes enviado por los vasallos de la casa Baratheon en torno a los movimientos de sus enemigos, los cuales solo eran exploradores o pequeños destacamento instalados en las respectivas fronteras pero sin realizar ninguna maniobra militar.

–Han sido 9 años– dijo Edric. –Los Tyrell tienen Desembarco del Rey como las Tierras de la Corona bajo su poder pero el resto de los grandes señores tampoco se han inclinado por un bando solo estamos nosotros, los dornienses, los Greyjoy y la Compañía Dorada.

–Y Jon Stark con los norteños solo se mantienen al margen– comento Davos.

–El bastardo de Invernalia– dijo Andrew notando sus palabras despectivas. –Disculpa por lo dicho.

–Parece que solo los bastardos tenemos suerte en conseguir mejor posición en estos años– comento Edric provocando las carcajadas de su consejo e incluso Pylos reía por la broma.

El consejo continúo discutiendo sobre los posibles movimientos de los Tyrell pero mientras el rey Aegon se mantuviera en silencio solo especulaban, en torno alguna respuesta de ataque a sus tierras. Tras concluir la reunión, Lord Edric y el caballero de la cebolla charlaban por el pasillo.

–Lord Victarion prometió reconstruir sus barcoluengos y embarcaciones más pesadas para ejecutar el asalto a Desembarco del Rey– dijo Edric recordando la ultima reunión de hace un par de meses en Dorne.

–Y con Stannis fallamos pero el rey Aegon cuenta con más hombres pero Desembarco del Rey es harina de otro costal– comento Davos.

–Harina de otro costal– dijo Edric. –Ha sido una guerra con altos y bajos.

–Los Arryn se han declarado neutrales, los Lannister se han debilitado, la Tierra de los Ríos están en su propia guerra civil con los Frey y los norteños son un reino diferente.

–Pero el denominado Rey en el Norte sigue siendo para todos el bastardo de Invernalia y se caso con una bruja salvaje.

–Jon es diferente y Stannis trato de ganarlo para su causa, sobre la bruja salvaje… no estoy de acuerdo a los comentarios que se han infundido… es una mujer con una belleza salvaje, letal y muchos de los hombres de Stannis la deseaban… Val así se llama– dijo Davos.

Ser Davos había sobrevivido como atestiguado muchos de los grandes sucesos en el Norte junto a su hijo Devan pero al finalizar la guerra contra el verdadero enemigo, regreso a las Tierras de la Tormenta y reencontrándose con Edric donde ingreso a su servicio como consejero.

–¿Es guapa?– pregunto Edric con cierta curiosidad. –Sé que soy casado pero esos rumores, son difíciles en ignorar.

–Ella es…– dijo Davos pensando en la mejor respuesta. –Ella es… todo lo que un hombre puede desear.

–Todo lo que un hombre puede desear– se dijo Edric. –Todos decían lo mismo de Cersei Lannister, la princesa Arianne o Margaery Tyrell.

–Lord Edric– dijo Davos. –Ella es muy diferente a las que menciono.

–Quizás conozca a Jon y su esposa en su momento, nuestros padres fueron grandes amigos y me gustaría conocer al nuevo señor de Invernalia– dijo Edric.

Tras despedirse siguió su camino hacia los niveles superiores de la fortaleza para pasar lo restante de la jornada junto a su esposa e hijo. Subió por las escaleras varios niveles, encontrándose con criados, guardias y presentándose en un salón con una chimenea.

La mujer junto a la chimenea era tan alta como él, su cabello rizado y perfumando, cumplía su primera etapa del embarazada, el pequeño niño que jugaba con media docena de figuras de madera que representaban caballeros con solo verlo dejo de lado su juego y corriendo a sus brazos.

–Padre– dijo Cortnay Baratheon de 6 años y llevaba el nombre en honor al antiguo castellano de Bastión de Tormenta que fue el responsable en criar a Edric.

–Esposo mío– dijo Vora en tono juguetón acercándose a Edric y besándolo apasionadamente.

–Ya termine mis asunto de estado y podremos cenar los tres juntos– contesto Edric posando su mano en la abultado vientre de su esposa. –Sera niño o una niña…

–Niña– contesto Vora. –Eso dijo el Maestre Pylos por la forma de mi vientre.

Lord Edric se ubico junto a su esposa disfrutando de la mutua compañía, su heredero Cortnay había nacido con los rasgos típicos de la familia Baratheon cabello negro espeso, ojos azules y su carácter fiero como orgulloso.

Ambos miraron a su hijo que disfrutaba sus juegos en torno a los caballeros de juguetes y simulando épicos combates en su imaginación.

–¿Cómo estuvieron tus lecciones con el Maestre Pylos?– pregunto Edric.

–Hoy vimos el mapa de Poniente e identificamos las grandes casas pero no me quedo claro sobre los norteños– contesto Cortnay.

–Le hablo sobre ese tal Jon y su esposa salvaje– contesto Vora.

Edric le explico o hablo sobre las historias provenientes del Norte, en torno a esas batallas contra los Otros como los norteños junto a los salvajes y los caballeros de Lord Arryn lucharon juntos e incluso se hablaba de magia muy antigua y poderosa.

–¿Eso es verdad?– pregunto Cortnay con sus ojos abiertos por completo.

–Eso dicen las historias– se adelanto Vora. –Cuando regresamos de Lys, se habla sobre y Lord Davos tiene varias historias entorno a esa guerra.

–También se hablan de gigantes, hombres y mujeres que pueden controlar a los animales, mamuts y extraños seres que ayudaron– secundo Edric.

Busco en un pequeño bolsillo de su jubón cierto mensaje llegado hace un tiempo, solía tenerlo consigo para leerlo en privacidad y reflexionar dichas palabras que dijo el Rey en el Norte.

–Antes de tu nacimiento se me hizo llegar este mensaje, que fue traído por un cuervo anunciando al nuevo rey norteño– comento Edric.

Tanto su esposa e hijo se acercaron para leerlo y los tres repitieron al unisonó las palabras enviadas por el Maestre Samwell Tarly, al resto de las casas:

–_"Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres."_ – y en el exterior el graznido de un cuervo se escucho.

**Dorne, Jardines del Agua. (Arianne)...**

Hace algún tiempo el príncipe Maron Martell ordeno la construcción de los Jardines del Agua para su esposa Daenerys Targaryen hija de Aegon IV Targaryen conocido como Aegon el Indigno.

Dicha edificación fue un regalo de boda como símbolo de la anexión de Dorne con los Siete Reinos. Los Jardines fue en un principio un sitio para que los hijos e hijas de la realeza como la nobleza pudieran disfrutar de las numerosas piscinas y fuentes.

La princesa Daenerys en un verano tan caluroso observo a los hijos e hijas de los sirvientes como guardias que sufrían por el inclemente sol, sintió lastima permitiendo a los niños y niñas jugar junto a los miembros de la nobleza. Dicho evento se declaro que los Jardines del Agua fueran para todos los niños y niñas de los diversos estratos sociales, luego de la muerte de la generosa princesa se ordeno instalar un cuadro en su honor.

Esa mañana de finales de invierno en los territorios dornienses, la princesa se encontraba contemplando a los niños y niñas que jugaban por los Jardines. Arianne Martell había sucedido a su padre hace tan solo 5 años y desposada por su amigo de infancia, Daemon Arena que se encontraba en Lanza del Sol ejerciendo como senescal en ausencia de su esposa.

Ambos habían concedido un niño con los rasgos típicos de los Martell pero poseedor de la sonrisa de su padre, llamado Mors Martell de 6 años. Arianne observo a los niños y niñas jugando, junto a ella se encontraba Areo Hotah.

–Mi padre siempre solía ver de aquí a los niños y niñas– comento Arianne. –Solo pensaba en el futuro de Dorne– cumpliendo el quinto año de la muerte de su padre Doran por la gota.

–Siempre deseo que viera lo mismo– contesto Areo sosteniendo su alabarda. –Y su primo Aegon podría venir aquí para despejar sus pensamientos.

Arianne estaba ubicada en un trono de ébano, llevaba un vestido de seda de color verde que resaltaba su exuberante figura, joyas, una serpiente de oro alrededor de su brazo derecho y un calzado ligero.

–Aegon tiene muchos problemas y nuestros planes parecen ser casi ineficaces– dijo Arianne viendo al hijo de mayor de Aegon, el príncipe Rhaegar II.

Los ojos de los princesa se centraron en una niña de cabello negro, regordeta, llevaba un vestido rojo como el atardecer, su cabello negro como de la princesa Arianne, hechiceros ojos violetas y cargando un libro entre sus brazos.

–Hola, tía Arianne– dijo Rhaenys Targaryen hija menor de Aegon VI pero la presencia de Areo le provocaba cierto temor especialmente su tono de voz.

–No le tengas miedo al viejo Areo y su esposa alabarda es nuestro amigo siempre cuida de nosotros– dijo Arianne viendo la timidez de la niña. –Ahora dime porque no estás jugando con tu hermano y los otros niños.

La niña de los ojos violetas observo el juego de su hermano en compañía de algunos niños que emulaban espadas con varas de madera y las niñas fingían ser damiselas en peligro como en los cuentos, se escuchaban los títulos de caballeros siendo novedosos, ridículos y hasta graciosos.

El viejo guardián escuchaba cada título de caballero, le parecían bastante novedosos posiblemente cuando muchos de esos niños fueran nombrados caballeros en un futuro cercano recurrirían a dichos títulos.

La princesa Rhaenys le costaba relacionarse con niñas de su edad, tenía algunas muñecas pero tampoco solía prestarle atención siempre le gustaba tener entre sus manos algún libro sobre historia o cuentos de los Siete Reinos.

–A veces solo debes encontrar algo en común– dijo Arianne recordando las ocasiones donde jugaba con sus primas Nymeria Arena o Tyene Arena en su infancia pero siempre se burlaban del difunto príncipe Quentyn Martell. –¿Qué cuento lees?– pregunto.

Deposito el abultado libro en el regazo de Arianne, leyendo la portada que resultaba ser un volumen recopilatorio de los todos los cuentos como canciones de los Sietes Reinos siendo el responsable un Maestre de la Ciudadela que viajo por el continente.

–El Cocinero Rata– leyó Arianne. –Es un cuento norteño.

–Me parece algo burdo el titulo y acaso es una rata que sabe cocinar– lanzo un bufido Areo Hotah.

–Y… yo quiero oírlo– dijo Rhaenys.

–Leamos el cuento– dijo Arianne.

La princesa aclaro la voz e inicio el relato con un simple cocinero del Fuerte de la Noche, dicha historia relataba como un Rey Ándalo ofendió al cocinero, en venganza el cocinero asesino al hijo del rey por su ofensa.

El rey sin saberlo le sirvieron una enorme rebanada de pastel de carne que resultaba estar hecho de su hijo, pidiendo una segunda rebanada que deleito pero los dioses enfurecieron por las acciones del cocinero que asesino a un invitado siendo transformado en una rata gigante de color blanco para siempre y condenado a devorar a sus crías.

Dicho cuento resaltaba las Leyes de Hospitalidad para todo el continente sin excepción alguna.

–Y fin– dijo Arianne. –Fue algo interesante– menciono pero trataba de ocultar su incomodidad por dicha historia.

–Quiero que leas otro cuento– insistió Rhaenys.

Areo le pareció e cierta forma agradable el cuento y quizás en el fondo dejaban una lección para los más jóvenes.

–Está bien– contesto Arianne cambiando la página y leyendo otro cuento de miedo. –La "criatura que sale por la noche"… y sucede también en el Fuerte de la Noche del Muro.

Los aprendices de la Guardia de la Noche, vieron cierta noche a una extraña criatura pero al relatar lo visto a su Lord Comandante, las descripciones no coincidían en lo más mínimo. Antes de terminar el año, tres aprendices murieron y un cuarto se volvió loco pero pasaron cien años cuando la criatura se manifestó nuevamente pero trayendo consigo a los aprendices encadenados y arrastrando los pies.

–Al menos tenemos a Areo para defendernos de esa criatura… pero veamos el siguiente cuento– dijo Arianne. –El Rey de la Noche… interesante y comienza que fue un Bolton, otros dicen que fue un Magnar de Skagos, un Umber, un Flint, un Norrey o un Piedemadera pero… se dice que fue un Stark de Invernalia y su nombre fue Brandon Stark, hermano del Rey en el Norte de aquel tiempo.

–Como el rey Jon Stark…– dijo Rhaenys. –¿Serán familia con el Rey de la Noche?– pregunto.

–Es un cuento muy antiguo pero veamos que más nos relata– señalo Arianne.

Fue el decimotercer Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la noche, era un temerario guerrero. Se enamoró de _Una mujer con piel blanca como la luna y ojos como estrellas azules… su piel fría como hielo, _al entregar su semilla a la mujer, él dio también su alma.

La llevo al Fuerte de la Noche y la proclamó como su Reina y gobernaron por treces años con los Hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche como su ejército personal y sujetos al control mental de su Reina gracias a extraños sortilegios.

–_Una mujer con piel blanca como la luna y ojos como estrellas azules… su piel fría como hielo_– se dijo Areo recordando los rumores en torno a la esposa de Jon Stark y su descripción dada por los comerciantes que iban al Norte. –Es algo irónico… de cierta forma– notando el paralelismo entre ese cuento y el nuevo Rey en el Norte.

El Rey de la Noche fue derrotado finalmente por el Rey en el Norte, Brandon el Rompedor y Joramun del Pueblo Libre, el Rey Más allá del Muro. Se descubrió los sacrificios a los Otros, todo lo relacionada al Rey de la Noche y hasta su nombre cayó en el olvido.

Arianne al posar nuevamente su mirada observo a su sobrina pero los demás niños y niñas estaban sentados frente a ella pero tampoco hicieron comentario alguno en torno a la historia del Rey de la Noche. La princesa Martell recordaba su educación donde se hablaba que los Stark solían generar un sinfín de leyendas que aterraban al resto de Poniente.

E incluso en los últimos años se hablaba del _Stark que regreso de la muerte _y el _Stark de tres ojos _en Poniente.

**Dorne, Lanza del Sol. (Aegon)...**

El rey Aegon VI Targaryen cumplía su noveno año de campaña tratando en reconquistar los Sietes Reinos. En principio sus rápidos ataques lograron conseguir varias victorias y en desestabilizar el gobierno central en Desembarco del Rey, a pesar de su éxito lentamente las continuas batallas, fueron perjudiciales para la Compañía Dorada, contando con el apoyo de Dorne, las Tierras de la Tormenta y reciente los Greyjoy.

En el transcurso de los nueve años desde su regreso, busco la ayuda de su tía Daenerys pero tampoco mostro interés en moverse de Meereen dejando la reconquistan solo para Aegon y sus huestes. En el año 302 d. C. contrajo matrimonio con una mujer noble de Norvos y descendiente de la antigua Valyria donde concibieron a su hijo mayor Rhaegar de 8 años e hija menor Rhaenys de 6 años.

Su esposa lo apoyaba incondicionalmente e incluso permitían tener a sus dos hijos en visitar regularmente los Jardines del Agua. Residiendo entre el Nido del Grifo o Lanza del Sol pero sus aspiraciones era retomar Rocadragón y Desembarco del Rey para continuar con la reconquista pero la guerra se encontraba en un punto muerto desde hace dos años e inevitablemente se renovarían.

Había pasado gran parte de la tarde discutiendo, los próximos movimientos antes de enviar a los cuervos para informar a sus partidarios, en compañía de la Mano del Rey, Lord Jon Connington apodado el Puño Valyrio, luego de cortar su mano derecha tras contraer psoriagris y reemplazándola con una mano de acero valyrio por consejo de un joven Maestre Samwell Tarly que le ayudo en tratar su enfermedad y el consejo de los rumores Varys.

Aegon lucia una túnica de color negro con el dragón de los Targaryen en el pecho, pantalones de lino gris y sandalias. Lord Jon llevaba una túnica roja, pantalones azules oscuro y un par de sandalias, en cambio Varys llevaba un atuendo ostentoso sin mostrar señales de sudor.

–Necesitamos ganar esta guerra– dijo Aegon.

–Y debemos reunir más tropas, la Compañía Dorada solo espera instrucciones– dijo Connington. –¿Varys?– pregunto.

El eunuco contemplo el mapa de todo Poniente y su mirada se fijo nuevamente en Aegon completamente frustrado por sus últimas decisiones. Jon Connington solo se limito a expresar una mueca por la presencia del eunuco, en el pasado le ayudo en su exilio en Essos y garantizando que regresaría a su debido momento en compañía del hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen para reclamar el Trono de Hierro.

–¿Cuál es tu idea? – pregunto Connington con el ceño fruncido.

–Necesitamos aliados– contesto Varys.

–Di algo que no sepamos– dijo Aegon viendo las marcas en mapa como las figuras de cerámicas que señalaban sus tropas. –Solo contamos con Dorne, las Tierras de la Tormenta y las Islas del Hierro me han jurado lealtad pero el resto apoyan a los Tyrell o se mantienen neutral– viendo en específico El Valle, el Oeste y la Tierra de los Ríos tomando una postura neutral.

–Las Tierras del Oeste y El Valle de Arryn se mantienen alejados, nosotros nos estamos desgastados en este punto de la guerra…– señalo Connington. –El Norte es causa perdida.

–Y sin mencionar que los Tyrell han traído dos compañías de mercenarios, tienen un ejército más fuerte y nos superan en número– dijo Aegon tomando una figura que marcaba el mapa entre sus manos. –¡Varys!... ¿donde deseas que saquemos a nuevos aliados?– pregunto.

Varys solo rodeo la mesa y con su dedo índice, fue recorriendo el mapa llegando hasta la Tierra de los Ríos, pasando por los Gemelos, cruzando el Cuello como Foso Cailin y directamente se detuvo en Invernalia.

–El Norte tiene a un Stark– comento Varys. –Jon Stark es ahora El Rey en el Norte y puede ayudarnos en nuestra causa… y su difunto padre Eddard Stark era un hombre de honor pero su decapitación acareo muchos problemas, según mis pajaritos me han dicho que es alguien de confianza.

Aegon solo emitió una mirada sombría por escuchar el apellido Stark y contuvo la bilis que recorría su garganta tratando de mantener la compostura por escuchar el comentario del eunuco.

–¿Es broma?– pregunto Jon Connington, golpeando la mesa y encarando a Varys tomándolo de sus ropas. –Es el bastardo de Ned Stark, un perjuro que rompió sus votos de la Guardia de la Noche y yace con una bruja salvaje que tiene a todo el Norte engatusado, sugieres que confiemos en ese mal nacido y su hechicera.

–Es un potencial aliado, Lord Connington– contesto Varys. –Solo aconsejo al rey Aegon.

–Una Stark fue la responsable que mi familia fuera asesinada y mis parientes exiliados viviendo en la miseria, yo no confió en los Stark– dijo Aegon conteniendo su ira y acariciando el pomo de su espada. –Ese bastardo de Invernalia debería doblar la rodilla al menos y pedir perdón por su familia.

–¿Perdón?– pregunto Varys. –Le recuerdo que su padre Rhaegar, fue en parte responsable en tomar a Lady Lyanna Stark y huir con ella, su abuelo Aerys quemo vivo a Lord Rickard Stark y la horrible muerte de Lord Brandon Stark, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para limpiar la sangre entre usted y Jon Stark.

–Esa Stark sedujo a Rhaegar– intervino Connington. –Ella fue la culpable de todo.

–¿Usted hizo algo para impedirlo?– pregunto Varys. –Rhaegar estaba casado con Elia y tomo a la prometida de Robert Baratheon simplemente, o al ser su mejor amigo solo desvió la mirada en otra dirección – inquirió.

–¡Infeliz!– dijo Connington y desvainando su espada.

–¡Jon!– dijo Aegon. –Guarda la espada y Varys nos ayudo en el exilio como sacarme de Desembarco del Rey, tampoco me agrada lo que dice pero debemos escucharlo y considerar todas las opciones posibles.

Varys se mostro algo más tranquilo y viendo de reojo a Connington, la guerra estaba en un punto muerto, necesitaba recuperar terreno luego de nueve largos años de lucha especialmente al reclamar Desembarco de Rey.

–En la Guerra de los Cincos Reyes, norteños como ribereños siguieron al difunto Robb Stark… quizás con el nuevo Rey en el Norte consigamos que los señores de la Tierra de los Ríos se le unan pero tampoco creo que debamos exigir que doblen la rodilla, un segundo reino como alianza sea posible e incluso los norteños tampoco les interesa lo que sucede aquí en el Sur, tendría para gobernar a los seis reinos restantes– propuso Varys, la araña.

Aegon observo el mapa y especialmente el Norte que se declaro hace tan solo 9 años como un reino independiente a Poniente.

–Somos una nación independiente y solo reconocemos a un rey, cuyo nombre es Stark– recordando el mensaje enviado a los restantes Seis Reinos.

–El Valle de Arryn tampoco podemos contar con su ayuda… Sansa Stark es consejera de Robert Arryn y ella solo aconsejaría ir a la guerra… sí, Jon Stark baja junto a sus huestes– dijo Varys centrándose en Aegon. –Majestad, en usted queda la decisión y conseguir la alianza con el Norte.

Lord Connington estudio el rostro de su rey y pensando como actuaria Rhaegar pero la situación había llegado a un punto crítico.

–Debo pensarlo a solas– dijo finalmente Aegon.

Connington se puso de pie realizando una reverencia y Varys lo estudio en silencio dedicando un par de palabras:

–A pesar de mi odio hacia la magia… tampoco me puedo oponer a que busque ayuda en él– retirándose de la sala.

Aegon se quedo en silencio y viendo la copa de vino por unos minutos, su cabello rubio platinado como sus ojos emitían un brillo azulado pero pasaba a ser purpura con la luz adecuada.

–Hablare con Morroqo– bebiendo el vino y respirando profundo.

Paso gran parte de su vida tratando de mantenerse a salvo, creció escuchando historias en torno al antiguo esplendor de su familia, fue educado para ser un gran rey siendo un deber como se le inculco, conocía los pecados de su familia y ahora se encontraba a punto de perder la guerra como volver al exilio.

Ascendió por una escalera en espiral, percibió de los jardines de Lanza del Sol, los más diversos arromas a flores, a pesar de ser finales de invierno los días se mantenían bastante agradables y con la llegada del verano todo cambiaría y necesitaba conseguir las espadas necesarias para recuperar todo lo perdido.

–Fuego y Sangre– se repitió el lema de su casa.

La figura de un imponente hombre de piel negra con una prominente barriga, vestía túnica de color rojo, tatuajes en su rostro y portando un báculo con cabeza de dragón que lanzaba llamas verde.

–El Señor de la Luz es generoso con este clima tan templado y me ha dado visiones– dijo Morroqo.

–Esas visiones que dicen– inquirió Aegon.

–Nieve– contesto.

–¿Nieve?– pregunto confundido.

–Y otras cosas– contesto. –Por aquí.

Morroqo había pasado varios años junto a Victarion Greyjoy donde entablaron una especie de amistad pero las Islas del Hierro juraron lealtad a Aegon inmediatamente, el sacerdote rojo se puso al servicio de Aegon pero algunos partidarios ponían en duda las intenciones de Morroqo, a pesar de la oposición se le permitió quedarse como aconsejar en situaciones puntuales.

La habitación era amplia solo había una cama, un enorme de brasero de hierro negro, algunos estantes con libros en un idioma poco comprensible, una mesa con pergaminos y comida a medio terminar.

El sacerdote rojo se ubico en frente del brasero avivando las llamas, Aegon se ubico en el lado opuesto y tratando de comprende las palabras del hombre de piel negra.

–Dijiste "Nieve"… pero el invierno termino y la Ciudadela lo anuncio– dijo Aegon.

Morroqo solo extendió su mano y el fuego del brasero ardía con tal violencia que obligo al rey apartarse pero el sacerdote le pidió un poco de su sangre.

–Sí, busca ayuda de R´hllor debe dar algo de su sangre para ver– tendiendo un cuchillo con una hoja de plata.

Aegon tomo el cuchillo pasando la parte afilada por su pulgar y dejando caer un poco de su sangre. Las llamas parecían beber y los ojos del rey fueron testigo de las visiones que vio Morroqo.

–El Stark fue elegido para ser el campeón de los hombres– dijo Morroqo.

La figura proyectaba por las llamas sostenía una espada que brillaba en la oscuridad a los pies del Muro, el fuego se extendía, un nuevo amanecer llegaba, el sonido del cuerno se escucho y ellos surgieron de las sombras llevando los más diversos estandartes, chocaban sus armas contra los escudos, juraban, los gigantes se alzaban junto a ellos y una parte del Muro cayo pero ellos estaban dispuestos a defender los reinos de los hombres.

Los Otros y sus huestes avanzaban dispuestos a matar todo ser vivo pero ellos peleaban por el nuevo amanecer.

–La Larga Noche solo es un mal recuerdo– dijo Morroqo. –Mira ahora…

–¿Desembarco del Rey?– se pregunto.

La segunda visión en el brasero ahora mostraba la capital cubierta por pequeñas rosas doradas que abrumaban a todos los habitantes e incluso un dragón, un kraken y un venado, eran sometidos pero observo a una magnifica bestia de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos en compañía de un cuervo de tres ojos que graznaba pero ignoraban la desgracia frente a ellos.

El fuego del brasero se contrajo y toda visión que vio en las llamas se desvaneció.

–La guerra aún no termina y necesita más ayuda… puede que su familia cometiera atrocidades pero es tiempo de limpiar esa sangre, el recuerdo del Rey Loco debe ser borrado y el príncipe Rhaegar murió hace tiempo… es su momento de regresar a gobernar– dijo Morroqo.

El rey Aegon se puso de pie y solo le dedico una mirada al sacerdote rojo, el hombre de piel negra no necesitaba palabras solo deseaba aconsejar como guiar al pretendiente del Trono de Hierro.

Esa noche trataba de conciliar el sueño, apenas había probado bocado alguno y su esposa Selaesys estaba a su lado cubierta solo por una sabana.

–Ese es el problema de los sacerdotes rojos siempre dicen más de lo debido y confunden las mentes de los hombres– dijo Selaesys.

Ella media menos de una cabeza que Aegon, su cabello era azabache a pesar de tener sangre Valyria, de complexión esbelta, cintura estrecha con un pecho generoso, labios carnosos y ojos verdes esmeraldas.

–Me dijo que debía buscar la ayuda del bastardo de Invernalia– comento Aegon.

–Ese es el hijo del hombre que fue decapitado en Desembarco del Rey– inquirió ella.

–Sí, es sobrino de la mujer que robo mi padre y desato la rebelión de Robert Baratheon– contesto Aegon. –Los Stark solo traen problemas.

Selaesys se quedo tumbada en la cama, junto a esposo a pesar del poco éxito de la campaña de la reconquista que llevaba a cabo.

–¿Iras al Norte?– pregunto.

–Y Jon Connington rugirá por mi decisión pero necesito quizás…– contesto y colocándose la túnica negra con el dragón en el pecho.

Su esposa salió de la cama buscando en su ropero una prenda de vestir, era pasada la medianoche y Lanza del Sol dormía. Encendió una vela, tomo un poco de pergamino, hundió la punta de la pluma en tinta y escribió.

–¿Qué escribiste?– pregunto y acomodando su túnica.

–Léelo…

Lo leyó en silencio y pareciéndole bastante agresivo lo redactado por Aegon.

–Para una declaración de guerra puede servir pero buscas a un aliado– y quemando el trozo de veces escribió y tres veces quemo su esposa lo redactado pero ella lo obligo a escribir por cuarta vez. –Hazlo con el corazón como si fuera una viejo amigo… a pesar de lo sucedido entre las familias– dijo Selaesys.

Aegon dejo la pluma en el tintero pensando como iniciar su carta en su quinto intento, solo pasaron unos minutos donde escribió y paso el mensaje a su esposa.

–Esto es prometedor– dijo Selaesys.

_Para el Rey en el Norte Jon Stark:_

_Soy el hijo del difunto príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell de Dorne, declaraste que el Norte es un reino independiente y uniste a los salvajes bajo tu bandera, se habla de cientos historias como tu amistad con los gigantes. _

_Reconozco que existe sangre entre ambas casas por lo sucedido con tu abuelo Lord Rickard Stark, tu tío Lord Brandon Stark y tu tía Lyanna Stark pero es tiempo que el dragón y el lobo huargo se unan para alcanzar la paz en todo Poniente y deseo que hablemos en persona para zanjar toda la sangre entre nosotros. __Enviare a una comitiva que me represente al Norte para proponer los términos en torno a nuestra alianza y esperare tu respuesta._

_ Aegon VI Targaryen._

–Creo que debemos enviar algunos regalos a su esposa e hijos– dijo Aegon.

–Yo me hare cargo de los regalos para Lady Stark– señalo Selaesys.

–Ya tengo en mente a quien enviar al Norte.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol fueron los testigos del cuervo que salió rumbo al Norte.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, debo admitir varias cosas en esta parte primero que todo este capítulo salió bastante rápido especialmente por tenerlo en mente desde la segunda publicación, recordar que esta historia está basada en los sucesos del libro en vez de la serie que ni siquiera considerare algo de lo acontecido.**

**Debo confesar que en principio pensaba dejar muerto algunos personajes como el Matarreyes pero en realidad sería una gran estupidez de mi parte en dejarlo fuera tengo en mente a otros como lo son Loras Tyrell, Balon Swann, Areo Hotah y entre otros.**

**Otros personajes saldrán mientras avance la historia y todo eso.**

**Este capítulo como sucedido en los libros, se desarrollan paralelamente en torno a la trama del Norte que es la central.**

**Algo muy curiosos tanto en los cuentos de la Vieja Tata a Bran Stark en el libro primero de la saga se habla del Rey de la Noche y en el libro quinto desde el punto de vista de Jon que ve a Val, coincide esa descripción que se da en torno a la reina del rey de la noche… uno puede pensar cierta metáfora o ciclo que debe continuar en el universo de A song of Ice and Fire y todo los cuentos fue extraído de los libros para su deleite y de la pagina de Wiki canción de hielo y fuego que se le agradece su trabajo tan incansable.**

**En las siguientes actualizaciones continuare en el Sur de Poniente y estos son los próximos títulos:**

**-Crecer Fuerte.**

**-Los Hermanos de las Sonrisas Grises.**

**-El Último Heredero.**

**Luego de los sucesos en el Sur, regresaremos al Norte y veremos dos títulos que son:**

**-El Príncipe de Invernalia.**

**-Los Clanes de las Montañas Norteñas.**

**En los próximos capítulos pueden que algunos sean extensos o algo más breves pero tendremos bastante por ver.**

**Vamos con los reviews:**

**Striker: **Gracias pero Daenerys está al otro lado del mar, aún no es su momento.

**Guest: **Gracias por sus palabras.

**Sugar: **Gracias, es una enseñanza que ha pasado de padre a hijo por alrededor de 8000 años solo se da en el norte, espero que lo disfrutaras.

**Para finalizar espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**


	4. Crecer Fuerte

**Hola lectores de ¡Crónicas Norteñas!, les saludos cordialmente en esta nueva actualización de la historia.**

**Antes de seguir vieron la nueva portada, primero quiero agradecer al artista responsable por la ilustración de RhaegarxLyanna, siempre me ha gustado ese dibujo y lo tendremos por un par de semanas antes de cambiarlo por otro, o hasta que encuentro para colocar e ir variando un poco.**

**Retomando lo mencionado en la parte final del tercer capítulo, sobre ciertos personajes que pensaba en eliminar o mejor dicho dar por muertos. Pero meditándolo como reflexionando y puedo decir que sería un gran error dejar fuera a Jaime Lannister, Balon Swann, Adam Marbrand, Loras Tyrell y entre otros que iremos viendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Esta capitulo se desarrolla específicamente en Desembarco del Rey y comenzamos ya:**

* * *

_En el año 300 a.C., la ciudad-capital de Desembarco del Rey sufrió, un nuevo golpe a su frágil estabilidad política con la muerte del regente Kevan Lannister y el Gran Maestre Pycelle ambos asesinados por Varys para buscar un quiebre en la alianza Lannister-Tyrell._

_A pocos días de los correspondientes servicios fúnebres en el capital de Poniente. Las fuerzas del pretendiente del Trono de Hierro, Aegon VI Targaryen marcho nuevamente sobre las Tierras de la Tormenta donde varias casas doblaron la rodilla jurando lealtad a hijo de Rhaegar._

_Lord Mace Tyrell y Lord Randyll Tarly reunieron un ejército cercano a los 15.000 hombres marchando para hacer frente a la fuerza invasora, coincidentemente se llevo a cabo el juicio en contra de la reina Margaery Tyrell y la reina madre Cersei Lannister siendo el Septón Supremo o conocido popularmente el Gorrión Supremo, el responsable en presidir el juicio._

_En un giro inesperado por parte de la reina madre Cersei Lannister que se presento en el Septo de Baelor, dio un discurso sobre sus acusaciones reconociendo cada una de ellas pero decida en dar un gran golpe, ordeno la destrucción de recinto utilizando fuego valyrio pero inesperadamente su vía de escape que garantizaba su seguridad junto a su campeón Ser Robert Strong, Qyburn y su hijo el rey Tommen Baratheon encontraron su muerte._

_Fueron 15 días y 15 noches que el fuego valyrio colocado bajo el Septo de Baelor ardió como matando a incontables inocentes, nuevamente el caos asolo la ciudad-capital._

_Enterándose de la noticia y la muerte de su hija, la reina Margaery Tyrell. Lord Mace Tyrell reclamo a modo de compensación las Tierras de la Corona incluyendo Rocadragón por el daño y la deuda de la corona con los Tyrell, declarándose como Gran Senescal y Protector de Poniente._

_A comienzo del año 302 a.C. el retorno del Lord Comandante de la Guaria Real, Jaime Lannister. Se le puso al tanto de los sucesos en medio de su ausencia y siendo prisionero de la vengativa Lady Stoneheart y la Hermandad sin Estandartes. _

_Ser Jaime junto a Ser Balon Swann y un desfigurado Loras Tyrell son los últimos caballeros de la honorable Guardia Real o los Capas Blancas._

_En medio de la profunda crisis, las hostilidades se volvieron a reanudar en contra de Aegon y en el Norte se declaraba independiente profundizando aun más la inestabilidad de Poniente._

* * *

**Crecer Fuerte**

**Desembarco del Rey, Fortaleza Roja. (Mace)...**

En vida la difunta Olenna Redwynne apodada la Reina de las Espinas por su afilada lengua, aconsejo a su hijo Mace Tyrell sobre las demás casas.

–_¡Ja!... ¡Crecer Fuerte!... el lema más soso de todas las casas de Poniente…. Lemas como ¡Se Acerca el Invierno!...!Nosotros no Sembramos!...!Fuego y Sangre!... son los que se deben tener en cuenta… Una rosa dorada es aburrida pero….Lobos huargos… Krakens… o Dragones… son las casas que se deben temer, las bestias feroces infunden miedo en el corazón de los hombres y hacen que las mujeres recen a los dioses cuando los grandes señores juegan a su juego de tronos…. Recuerdalo, Mace. _

El propio Lord Mace Tyrell contesto a su madre con un argumento bastante endeble:

–_Los Stark están todos muertos…. Los Greyjoy pronto serán aplastados… y ese chico Targaryen será sacado del juego… y Lannister como Arryn tampoco se ven motivados en luchar… los dornienses no parecen desear la guerra… es tiempo que la casa Tyrell haga valer su lema e instaurar una nueva dinastía._

Lamentablemente las palabras de su madre fueron un presagio de lo que vendría en los años venideros.

Habían pasado los años desde su proclamación como Gran Senescal y Protector de Poniente. Lord Mace en compañía su consejo compuesto por Lord Paxter Redwyne, Lord Randyll Tarly, su hijo mayor Willas Tyrell y Ser Jaime Lannister discutían esa fría mañana de finales de invierno sobre posibles movimientos para reanudar la guerra.

–¿Es necesario seguir con esta guerra?– pregunto Jaime apodado el Matarreyes. –Dragones en el Sur, en el Oeste tenemos a los Krakens preparando nuevos navíos y en el Norte al hijo bastardo de Ned Stark junto a los salvajes…. sin duda esta guerra nos ha costado y debemos buscar la paz– propuso.

–Quizás enviar delegaciones para firmar un pacto– propuso Willas Tyrell.

–Incluso se ha anunciado el fin del invierno– señalo Paxter. –Ser Jaime tiene razón.

–Un bastardo, dos piratas y un dragón demente… ¿es broma?– pregunto Lord Randyll Tarly. –Solo debemos presionar algunos de los tres bandos rebeldes para ir lentamente derrotándolos… uno a uno… podrían comenzar por los Greyjoy que carecen de barcos.

–Y ese tal Aegon considero que es mejor opción– dijo Mace. –Es el más cercano a nosotros y podemos lanzar un ataque coordinado desde el Dominio y las Tierras de la Corona.

Las reuniones del consejo solían extenderse varias horas e incluso hasta entrada la tarde. Lord Mace observo a los miembros de su consejo especialmente al Matarreyes por tenerlo de su lado y pensando que algún día tendría la necesidad de pedirle llamar a los abanderados de la casa Lannister para ir a la guerra.

–¡Ser Jaime!– dijo Mace. –¿Es usted el Gran Senescal de Poniente?– pregunto.

–No– contesto Jaime.

–Le recuerdo que ese es mi título– señalo Mace. –Debe recordarlo.

–Le recuerdo que usted me invito a formar parte de este consejo y mi posición es simple… como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real– contesto.

–¿Cuál es esa?– pregunto Lord Randyll Tarly.

–Servir aquellos que sean incapaces en defenderse mientras los grandes señores juegan a su juego de tronos– contesto Jaime.

Mace en ocasiones deseaba ponerlo bajo arresto en alguna de las mazmorras de la Fortaleza Roja y olvidarse por completo de él. En caso de atentar contra la seguridad del Lord Comandante, los abanderados de Roca Casterly se alzarían en su contra y hasta aliarse con algunos de los tres bandos rebeldes.

–Quizás a las mujeres o niños se traguen ese cuento, Matarreyes– contesto Lord Randyll.

–Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema– dijo Mace poniéndose de pie.

Las miradas de los dos hombres chocaban solo le bastaba a Ser Jaime decir algunas palabras en torno al hijo primogénito de Lord Tarly. El Lord Comandante solo apuro su vino y dejando la copa sobre la mesa completamente vacía esbozando una sonrisa.

–Veo que ya mi presencia es poco tolerada– dijo Jaime viendo al resto del consejo. –¡Mis Lores!...

Los ojos de Mace volvieron a centrarse en su consejo pero Paxter Redwynne tomo la palabra:

–Creo que hemos trabajado demasiado por este día.

–O por al menos por estos dos días– dijo Willas. –Hemos estado discutiendo lo mismo en los últimos días.

–Entonces dentro de dos días reanudaremos, nuestras reuniones– dijo Mace y viendo a su hijo mayor. –¡Willas!... quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Padre e hijo se dirigieron a las estancias privadas del Gran Senescal, donde estaba dispuesta una mesa con jarra de plata con vino proveniente del Rejo. La comida estaba compuesto por salchichas de jabalí, judías rojas, cebollas fritas, una fuente con fruta de la temporada, pan recién salido del horno, queso de cabra y otros manjares.

–No quiero ser grosero pero es el almuerzo y todo eso, Willas– dijo Mace tomando un pequeño recipiente con mostaza que unto en una de las salchichas. –Estoy preocupado.

–¿Ser Jaime?– pregunto Willas. –En ocasiones solemos charlar pero simplemente de otros asuntos.

–El Matarreyes es el menor de mis problemas pero necesitamos su presencia en caso de marchar a la guerra contra nuestros enemigos– contesto. –Tú hermano, Loras.

Mace odiaba ver a su hijo menor en aquel estado luego de sobrevivir al asedio de Rocadragón y las horribles secuelas que dejo el aceite hirviendo en su cuerpo y parte del rostro, llevando una máscara de marfil recubierta en el interior con terciopelo.

–Has visto a tu hermano entrenar en el patio de armas o matar a cada hombre de armas que provoque su ira por burlarse de sus quemaduras, sea vuelto muy inestable e incluso se emborracha siendo aún más incontrolable– señalo Mace.

–Sí, lo he visto e incluso Garlan trato de ayudarlo pero solo maldecía a Cersei por sus palabras y su sed de gloria– contesto.

Mace le hablo en torno de enviar a Loras hacía el Valle de Arryn y hablar con Lord Robert Arryn sobre una potencial alianza e incluso desposar alguna joven de la casaTyrell.

La siguiente parte de la conversación era sobre las negociaciones que sostenía con Lord Emmon Frey. En torno a declararlo como Señor Supremo del Tridente y proporcionar los suficientes hombres para su causa como conquistar Los Gemelos y tener un acceso libre para retomar el Norte.

–Ese bastardo y su zorra salvaje han estado mucho tiempo viviendo en paz, mi intención es tomar Invernalia y nombrar a un nuevo guardia quizás… pero los señores norteños son demasiados leales al bastardo de Ned Stark, como sus amigos los salvajes que serán expulsados de vuelta a Más Allá del Muro y la Guardia de la Noche será nuevamente restauradas para mantenerlos lejos de aquí– anuncio Mace. –En cambio Victarion y ese tal Aegon se verán acorralados para morir o terminar sus días en el exilio en Essos.

–Y también aprovechando que estamos a solas charlando, he recibido por parte de Dickon Tarly un mensaje sobre la armada real que está reclutando cerca de Rosby, ya suma cerca de dos mil reclutas hasta hace un par de días.

Los planes de Mace estaban en marcha solo necesitaba conseguir que el Valle de Arryn como las Tierras de los Ríos se sumaran a su causa e incluso Ser Jaime llamaría a las fuerzas Lannister para acabar con el resto de las fuerzas rebeldes, su único anhelo era borrar el recuerdo del temido Tywin Lannister y pasar a la historia por sus acciones de reunificar a todo Poniente bajo la rosa dorada de los Tyrell.

**Fortaleza Roja, Torre de la Espada Blanca. (Willas)...**

–El único problema son las escaleras– se dijo Willas y respirando profundo.

Willas Tyrell añoraba regresar a Altojardín para continuar con sus asuntos ya sean el gobierno sobre el Dominio como criar halcones, sabuesos y caballos.

A pesar de contar con 36 años, se mantenía esbelto, llevaba ropas finas de colores verdes, pantalones marrones, un par de botas bajas y un nuevo bastón fabricado de ébano con empuñadura de plata con gemas verdes que conformaban una rosa.

Algunos miembros de la familia Tyrell siempre demostraron su resentimiento por lo sucedido en su primer torneo donde quedo cojo y acusando de toda responsabilidad al difunto príncipe Oberyn Martell, pero Willas nunca demostró resentimiento sino mantuvieron cartas tratando temas de la cría de halcones y caballos especialmente aconsejando sobre sus crianzas.

El problema resultaban ser las incalculables escaleras en toda la Fortaleza Roja y las dificultades que le causaban al momento de desplazarse.

Subió varios pisos e incluso Ser Balon Swann se ofreció en ayudarlo pero tampoco deseaba molestarlo en su sección de entrenamiento con algunos jóvenes escuderos.

–¡Loras!– llamando a su hermano menor y tocando en repetidas ocasiones el nombre de su hermano menor. Fueron cerca de tres intentos en despertar a Loras e incluso un par de sirvientas le comentaron que su hermano pasaba largas horas en vela y pidiendo vino.

–Anoche estuvo haciendo guardia en las afueras de recamara de su padre y tampoco creo que desee ser molestado– dijo Jaime. –¿Deseas beber algo?– le propuso.

Willas lanzo una mirada a la puerta, tampoco deseaba realizar aquel ascenso que le llevo varios minutos y aceptando lo propuesto. El cuarto piso de la torre resultaban ser de uso exclusivo para el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real.

Se le servicio una jarra de cristal con vino procedente del Rejo, dos copas y curiosamente tres tazones con leche para los singulares compañeros de habitación del Matarreyes.

–Es bastante sorprende que le gusten los animales– comento Willas saboreando el vino.

–Nunca tuvo una mascota en Roca Casterly y mi padre siempre deseaba que estuviera más centrado en ser la próxima cabeza de la casa Lannister– contesto Jaime.

Ser Garras, Lady Bigotes y Botas resultaban ser los gatitos pertenecientes al difunto rey Tommen Baratheon, a su regreso a la capital encontró en sus estancias a los tres felinos ocultos bajo su cama. En principio trato de espantarlos pero sus esfuerzos fueron un rotundo fracaso, de cierta forma se sentía culpable por estar lejos de Desembarco del Rey y dejar a su suerte a Tommen.

Ahora los tres felinos alcanzaron la edad adulta y seguían evadiendo aquel horrible gato negro que merodeaba por la Fortaleza Roja pero Ser Jaime se procuraba en mantenerlos alimentados y a salvo.

–De cierta forma ellos suelen ser bastante tranquilos, claro exceptuando cuando quieren jugar con mi mano– señalo Jaime quitándose la mano derecha de oro con incrustaciónes en las uñas de madreperla pero en ocasiones el muñón de la mano le causaba cierta comezón. –El único problema es rascarme donde antes tenía mi mano, siempre pensé que mi apodo dejaría de ser el Matarreyes y sería llamado Jaime el Manco– bufo.

–Sin duda alguna es una verdadera obra de arte– señalo Willas. –Se habla de cierto hombre llamado Vargo Hoat que ordeno cortar su mano.

Los rumores en torno a la pérdida de la mano derecha del Matarreyes en la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, existía cierta especulación como veracidad de los hechos.

–En parte pero un tal Zollo… un gordo dothraki, tuvo el honor– bebiendo algo de vino. –Lo irónico de todo… al dirigirme nuevamente a la Tierra de los Ríos, pensé buscar venganza contra Vargo pero al llegar a Harrenhal se me informo de su destino.

–Dicen que Ser Gregor Clegane se encargo de él pero nunca he sabido detalladamente cómo fue su muerte– dijo Willas. –Existen ciertos rumores– demostrando cierta curiosidad.

Jaime solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa recordando el triste destino de Vargo Hoat, líder de la Compañía Audaz.

–El infeliz de Hoat era poseedor de esa fascinación por mutilar, lamentablemente Roose Bolton al dejar Harrenhal a su suerte y con Vargo al mando….una cocinera que le cortaron el pie, abrió la puerta de Harrenhal permitiendo a Gregor y sus hombres tomar el castillo como masacrar indiscriminadamente dejando con vida a la cocinera, el herrero y una chica de nombre Pía– comento Jaime recordando a su escudero de aquel entonces, Josmyn Peckledon que mantuvo como amante a la chica. –Mientras Harrenhal era recuperada, Hoat estaba enloqueciendo de dolor y fiebre por una oreja infectada– recordando a la causante de esa herida y esbozando una sonrisa.

Willas volvió a beber otro sorbo y conocía a la perfección los rumores de la muerte de Vargo Hoat a manos de Ser Gregor Clegane, especialmente cierto rumor en particular.

–Y sobre el…– logro decir.

–¡¿El cabrito asado?!– dijo Jaime adelantándose a la pregunta. –Es verdad.

El rostro de Willas se torno blanco como la leche y sintiendo un nudo en su estomago por todos aquellos rumores en torno a la tortura que fue sometido Vargo Hoat.

–¿Más vino?– pregunto Jaime y recibiendo una negativa por parte de su invitado. –Yo solo deseaba cortar su cabeza y exhibirla a la entrada de Harrenhal.

–Nunca pensé que fuera tan cruel, Ser Gregor– hablo nuevamente Willas. –Tampoco me debería sorprender sobre la maldición de Harrenhal.

–Maldición o justicia de los dioses, ese sitio solo causa problemas– contesto Jaime.

Willas desvió por completo la conversación abordando sobre la conformación de la armada real que se estaba conformando en las cercanías de Rosby.

–Ya tenemos a 2000 reclutas y con la llegada del verano, será más fácil reunir a los diez mil reclutas, es posible que me encuentre en Altojardín dentro de unas semanas y otorgar el mando del ejército a Lord Randyll– continuo hablando Willas.

**Dos horas después, hacia las ruinas del Septo de Baelor. (Jaime)...**

–¿Está seguro?, Ser Jaime– pregunto Ser Balon Swann.

Jaime se giro sobre sus pisadas observando a los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey, en sus ordinarias vidas.

–El caballo cansa en algún momento y estirar las piernas siempre sirve de ejercicio– contesto. –Y suerte para aquellos infelices que traten de buscar problemas– sujetando firmemente su espada con su mano izquierda.

Había pasado cerca de dos horas escuchando a Willas Tyrell sobre los planes de la conformación de la armada real y la estrategia para atacar a los tres rebeldes. En su opinión personal consideraba a Mace que estaba demasiado seguro de ganar la guerra pero olvidaba por completo la clase de enemigos que pensaban enfrentar.

–Los norteños son difíciles de matar especialmente en el Norte, los hombres del hierro saben luchar en el mar y lanzarse sin importar el enemigo…. En cuanto a ese Aegon y su Compañía Dorada son verdaderos profesionales– se dijo Jaime.

Se encontraba a mediados de los cuarenta años pero era alto, vigoroso para su edad, atlético pero en sus ojos se reflejaban la guerra y su cansancio. A pesar que la Guardia Real contaba con solo tres miembros, consideraba que debía seguir instaurada para servir al pueblo y defenderlo.

Ambos caballeros llevaban ropas blancas, sus armaduras con escamas esmaltadas blancas o plata, sus capas blancas al viento y cada uno llevaba un broche distintivo de sus correspondientes casas. Jaime lucía el broche de león rampante en el lado derecho y Balon llevaba los cisnes gemelos enfrentados sujetando su capa.

Balon a pesar que su familia juro lealtad a Aegon, permanecía fiel a sus votos de la Guardia Real y concordando en las ideas de Jaime en defender al pueblo.

–Por aquí– dijo Jaime desviándose un par de calles. –¿Cómo van nuestros escuderos?– pregunto.

–Deseos de pelear por el Gran Senescal– contesto.

–Por el Gran Senescal– bufo Jaime. –Al final es otra forma de llamarse así mismo rey, tarde o temprano mandara a fabricarse una corona e instaurar una monarquía.

–Posiblemente.

Siguieron un par de calles, observaron a un bardo reuniendo a una gran multitud en compañía de una chica pelinegra llevando una corona de flores y descalza bailando.

–Jenny de Piedrasviejas– se dijo Jaime.

Ambos caballeros se sumaron a la multitud escuchando el canto del bardo con un laúd y su acompañante danzaba entorno a la melodía.

–"_En los salones de reyes que ya no están, Jenny baila con sus fantasmas"–_ entonaba el bardo.

Jaime deposito dos monedas en el sombrero del bardo y continuaron su camino mientras la multitud volvía a pedir la misma canción que relataba el romance entre El Príncipe de las Libélulas Duncan Targaryen y Lady Jenny de Piedrasviejas, por unos segundos el bardo le recordó las ocasiones que escoltaba a Rhaegar con su arpa.

Balon tarareaba la canción para sorpresa de Jaime, limitándose a escucharla. Siguieron por otra calle atestaba de personas en sus ir y venir. El Matarrayes buscaba con su mirada a cierta chica de 15 años que solía vender flores por aquella zona de Desembarco del Rey y en cada uno de sus viajes a las ruinas del Septo de Baelor le tenía reservado un ramillete de flores.

–¡Ser Jaime!– escucharon.

Ambos observaron a la chica de las flores abrirse paso entre la multitud trayendo un canasto de flores como si fuera una autentico arcoíris entre sus brazos y realizando una especie de reverencia tosca pero se sonrojo por notar la presencia de Balon Swann.

–Creo que ya conoces a mi acompañante– señalo Jaime recordando las ocasiones donde siempre la chica de las flores le preguntaba por Ser Balon Swann.

–Sí– contesto la chica y sonrojada. –Yo lo he visto en los torneos… y me gusta…– llevando sus manos a su rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por conocer en persona a Ser Balon.

–Es todo un honor– dijo Balon tomando la mano de la chica y besándola donde percibió el olor de las flores.

–No quiero ser grosero pero yo debo ir a las ruinas del Septo– señalo Jaime tomando el ramillete de flores y pagando un venado de plata. –Quizás en el próximo torneo que gane Ser Balon pueda dedicarle un par de victorias o incluso coronarla como Reina del Amor y la Belleza.

Balon se fijo en la chica y nuevamente le dedico un par de palabras.

–Sí, está presente… en el próximo torneo le dedicare cada una de mis victorias.

–Estaré en el próximo torneo– dijo la chica de las flores y recibiendo otro venado de plata de parte de Balon.

Dejaron a la chica aún más sonrojada e incluso su canasto con flores se le cayó pero tampoco le prestó importancia. Siguieron por varias calles, vieron algunos Capas Doradas deteniendo una pelea entre dos hombres que se trataban de apuñalar y finalmente llegaron.

Jaime se adelanto unos metros y Balon sostenía su espada observando a los habitantes de la ciudad continuar con sus asuntos. El Matarreyes cruzo las ruinas observando las piedras derretidas por el fuego valyrio y la cabeza de piedra del Herrero, su acompañante se mostraba incomodo pero cualquier hombre actuaria de la misma forma por estar parado en un lugar donde incontables vidas callaron repentinamente y una explosión fue la responsable.

Observo detenidamente las demás figuras y depositado el ramillete de flores en el corazón del Septo de Baelor, nunca había sido la clase de hombre religioso pero en ocasiones mantenía fija su mirada en las flores y orando en silencio.

Balon se mantenía a una distancia prudente, observando en todas direcciones. Jaime solo murmuró un par de palabras regresando junto a su acompañante.

En su mente solo quedaban las voces de aquellos que alguna vez conoció comenzado por el príncipe Rhaegar, el viejo Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, su hermana Cersei, su padre Tywin y Tommen.

En ocasiones en sus sueños lo acosaban pero había aprendido a llevar ese sentimiento.

–Has ido alguna vez al Norte– inquirió Jaime.

–No– contesto Balon. –Tampoco se realizan torneos y ellos adoran a los Antiguos dioses.

–Una vez viaje al Norte como parte de la comitiva de Robert y en mi estadía me dedicaba a recorrer Invernalia– recordaba Jaime. –Observe entrenar a Robb Stark junto a su medio-hermano…

–¿El bastardo?– pregunto Balon.

–Solo eran un par de chicos de 14 años entrenando pero lo curioso era que el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark se parecía más a él– contesto. –En cambio los hijos legítimos eran más Tully y Lady Catelyn lo odiaba… se podía ver en sus ojos y el honorable Ned Stark siempre lo vigilaba… bastante extraño resultaba esa preocupación– recordando al chico en cuestión.

–El bastardo de Invernalia ahora es el Rey en el Norte y logro ver su esgrima– inquirió Balon.

–Lo vi y puede defenderse– contesto Jaime. –Es como él– se dijo.

Jaime recordaba a Jon como un chico con los rasgos propios de la casa Stark pero su rostro melancólico le incomodaba, en el manejo de la espada le resultaba ser bastante excepcional donde incluso el antiguo maestro de armas de Invernalia, resaltaba los puntos fuertes como débiles de sus habilidades.

Los caballeros simplemente lo ignoraban por su condición de bastardo pero Jaime lo observaba en el manejo de la espada y se pregunta sobre la mentira de Eddard Stark, en como podía llevarla de manera tan cínica.

–Y me juzgo al encontrarme sentado en el Trono de Hierro pero al menos cuido al chico– reflexionando en su interior. –Ese bastardo ahora es el Rey en el Norte… tarde o temprano deberemos enfrentarlo por las ambiciones de Mace Tyrell.

–Y sobre ese tal Aegon– señalo Balon.

–Tarde o temprano– contesto Jaime pero ese rostro melancólico, le resultaba más preocupante. –Es hora de regresar.

Y Ser Balon Swann siguió de cerca a su comandante pero le parecía en parte inquietante lo mencionado sobre el bastardo de Invernalia.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo lectores, en torno a la próxima actualización titulada "Los Hermanos de las Sonrisas Grises", nos dirigiremos a las Islas del Hierro pero antes de seguir necesito realizar un estudio en torno a las islas… ya saben ver más que nada la religión del Dios Ahogado y todo lo relacionado para plasmarlo como es debido, tengo en mente los dos puntos de vistas pero necesito hacer esa investigación.**

**Puede que fuera un capitulo algo más lento pero en fondo era necesario ver lo que sucedía en el otro bando por decirlo, me tomare un par de semanas en hacer la siguiente actualización espero que la disfrutaran.**

**Vamos con los reviews:**

**SugarQueen97: **Gracias, claro que aun falta algo más de política solo es el principio, sobre los cuentos existen otros más heroicos como oscuros.

**Striker: **Siempre se suele señalar de esa forma a Val y es posible que ellos se maten pero aún queda juego por delante.

**Serrae: **Gracias y espero que disfrutaras de este.

**Espero que lo disfrutaran y sin mayores palabras, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	5. Los Hermanos de las Sonrisas Grises

**Hola lectores de la sección de A song of Ice and Fire, les saludo cordialmente nuevamente luego de algunas semanas de investigación.**

**Siendo bastante sincero fue una ardua investigación tanto en las páginas especializadas en español como en ingles respectivamente en torno a los libros, obviamente estuve leyendo los 11 capítulos publicando en torno a "Vientos de Inviernos" para tener una mejor perspectiva sobre los dos punto de vistas que veremos aquí, y sin mencionar que en la actualización anterior dije que estaríamos en las Islas del Hierro.**

**Ahora vayamos con el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, iniciamos:**

* * *

_En el año 302 d.C. la fuerza naval del Rey Euron Greyjoy continuaba asolando los territorios Occidentales de Poniente e incluso asaltando las costas de Dorne y las Tierras de la Corona, aprovechando la profunda crisis que atravesaba todo el Sur de Poniente. _

_En medio de los salvajes ataques en el continente. Las Islas del Hierro resultaban ser tomadas nuevamente por Asha Greyjoy y sus partidarios pero su poder como nueva reina, s__olo perduró menos de dos semanas antes de la batalla naval que prosiguió, donde los barcoluengos de ambos mandos chocaron en las costas de Gran Wyk, en cambio Aeron Greyjoy o conocido por todos como Pelomojado logro huir de la nave perteneciente a su hermano mayor Euron Greyjoy._

_Encontrando refugio en Diez Torres de la casa Harlaw donde el propio Rodrik Harlaw apodado "El Lector", logro reunir una fuerza predominante considerable y comenzando una rebelión interna en las Islas del Hierro._

_Tras la muerte de Asha Greyjoy, sus pocos partidarios sobrevivientes lograron llegar a Diez Torres pero el regreso de Victarion Greyjoy provoco que las diezmadas fuerzas de Euron Greyjoy se vieran en la obligación de reagruparse en Pyke._

_A comienzo del año 303 d. C. las fuerza combinadas de Victarion con apoyo de los navíos proporcionados por Aegon VI y una considerable parte de las fuerzas de la Compañía Dorada asaltaron los muelles de Pyke._

_La Compañía Dorada con su vasta experiencia en Essos logro sitiar el asentamiento de los Greyjoy, Pyke. __Luego de dos días de continuo ataques a la fortaleza ancestral de los Greyjoy, finalmente cayó en manos de Victarion siendo nombrado como nuevo Lord Segador de Pyke y supremo señor de las Islas del Hierro._

_En cambio el destino de Euron Greyjoy solo quedo en el misterio y dándolo por muerto._

* * *

**Los Hermanos de las Sonrisas Grises**

**Costas de Gran Wyk. (Aeron)...**

La bandera del kraken dorado en fondo de sable con algunas salpicaduras de sal, ondeaba al viento. El olor a mar saturaba el ambiente pero los gritos, maldiciones y oraciones estaban a la orden del día.

–Señor Dios que te ahogaste por nosotros, permite que tu siervo renazca del mar, como renaciste tú. Bendícelo con la sal, bendícelo con piedra, bendícelo con acero– anuncio Aeron.

–Lo que está muerto no puede morir– contestaron los constructores del astillero.

–Lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que se alza de nuevo, más duro, más fuerte– dijo nuevamente Aeron.

Aeron y sus hombres ahogados debían bendecir cada nueva embarcación, solo esperaban tener un numero considerables de navíos para realizar dicha ceremonia. Pelomojado había sobrevivido a los actos blasfemos de su hermano Euron como ser atado a la proa para la batalla naval en las costas del Dominio.

El sacerdote bendijo cada nuevo navío y los constructores de los astilleros admiraban su trabajo pero debían construir más.

–Ahora solo queda la ceremonia para convertir a los hijos y nietos de los siervos– se dijo.

La túnica de Pelomojado se mezclaba con colores verde, azul y gris, su barba le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cabello era tan largo que estaba a centímetros del suelo con algunas algas marinas entretejidas y su aspecto era un hombre delgado como nariz aguileña.

–¡¿Pelomojado?!– dijo un hombre calvo agitado y tratando de recuperar el aliento captando la atención del sacerdote entre sus jadeos. –Mi esposa…acaba de dar a luz…a mi primer hijo… es una esposa de roca– recuperando el aliento.

–No importa que sea una esposa de roca o sal… ahora tienes un hijo que será un Hombre del Hierro al crecer– contesto Aeron. –Es una bendición…

La esposa de roca resultaba ser la esposa legítima de cada Hombre del Hierro donde solo podía tener una pero tampoco importa el número de las esposas de sal que resultaban ser las concubinas de cada Hombre del Hierro que se obtenían de los pillajes o saqueos, significando un símbolo de virilidad en las Islas del Hierro.

–Mis dos esposas de sal me han dado solo hijas…– contesto.

–¡Llévame!– ordeno Pelomojado.

El hombre se identificó como Ejnar que vivía a menos de tres leguas de los astilleros. Los constructores dispusieron dos jóvenes monturas, emprendiendo el viaje hacia el hogar del orgulloso padre por la costa de la playa de Gran Wyk.

Ejnar continuaba a varios metros pero el sacerdote del Dios Ahogado, prefería mantenerse cerca del mar. En el pasado quizás disfrutará el montar, sentir la brisa marina en su rostro, beber hasta caer inconsciente, afirmaba que era capaz de apagar una chimenea con su propia orina pero eso fue antes. Cuando solo era un chiquillo estúpido pensando en sí mismo como un hombre en todo sentido.

Luego vino la Rebelión Greyjoy pasando gran parte de ella, en una celda de los Lannister donde solo empleo su tiempo, en competencias de orinar contra leones, jabalíes y pollos.

El Dios Ahogado tenía planes para su persona, sobrevivió a una terrible tormenta sin daños aparente pero regreso cambiado. Ahora solo era un servidor de su dios, predicaba su palabra con gran fervor, realizando bendiciones a los navíos y ahogando hombres para traerlos a la vida nuevamente con el beso de la vida.

El hogar de Ejnar resultaba ser una edificación de piedra y madera. El sacerdote lo estudio en silencio estaba cerca del mar, había una bodega, algunas cabras y los siervos trabajan la tierra o lo que podían de ella.

–Por aquí– dijo Ejnar desmontando.

Aeron solo observo a los siervos en su mayoría viejos pero los jóvenes debían estar reuniéndose con algunos de sus hombres ahogados para llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Llevaba a su cintura su cantimplora con agua de mar para bendecir e incluso una de las hijas de Ejnar lo observo en silencio.

–¡Mi hijo Ejnar!– dijo Ejnar trayendo a su primer hijo entre sus brazos seguida de su esposa de roca ayudada por las dos esposas de sal. –Mi padre se llamaba Ejnar y antes fue el suyo...con el mismo nombre y mi hijo llevara ese nombre.

Pelomojado lo inspecciono detenidamente viendo que era robusto, demostraba en sus ojos esas cualidades innatas pero debía crecer antes de llegar a la edad necesaria para la ceremonia.

–Es fuerte– dijo Aeron viendo a la madre y a las esposas de sal. –Es momento de sumergirlo.

La procesión integrada por Aeron, Ejnar, la esposa de roca, las esposas de sal, las hijas de Ejnar y el recién nacido llegaron hasta las orillas del mar. Los pescadores cercanos con solo ver a Pelomojado dejaron sus redes de lado para sumarse a la procesión.

Fueron cerca de 30 testigos para ver al sacerdote del Dios Ahogado sosteniendo al recién nacido, él se adentro a pocos metros del mar y respirando profundamente la brisa marina.

–Señor Dios que te ahogaste por nosotros, permite que tu siervo renazca del mar, como renaciste tú. Bendícelo con la sal, bendícelo con piedra, bendícelo con acero– comenzó Aeron.

Solo fue un sumergimiento rápido en las aguas marinas y el recién nacido parecía disfrutarlo. Los testigos con solo oír las palabras del sacerdote dijeron:

–Lo que está muerto no puede morir.

–Lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que se alza de nuevo, más duro, más fuerte– dijo contesto Aeron entregando al recién bautizado a su padre. –Y las niñas como tus mujeres de rodillas…ellas deben dar a luz, a nuevos Hijos del Hierro.

Las tres esposas y las niñas se arrodillaron para recibir la bendición de Pelomojado que tomo su cantimplora con agua de mar vertiéndola sobre sus cabezas. Ejnar deseaba que se quedara para ser parte de la pequeña celebración pero el sacerdote declino su oferta para seguir con sus deberes.

Había llegado el medio día y los hijos como nietos de los siervos estaban reunidos a pocos metros de los astilleros. Aeron regreso las dos monturas y sus hombres ahogados lo esperaban para dar inicio a la ceremonia de ahogamiento.

Según dictaban las antiguas costumbres donde los Hombres del Hierro habían nacidos para navegar los mares, saquear, quemar y violar. Lamentablemente habían sido años difíciles ahora las Islas del Hierro debían saldar su deuda con Aegon VI Targaryen.

Entre las antiguas costumbres los descendientes de los siervos podían convertirse en Hombres del Hierro pero debían completar la ceremonia de ahogamiento.

Y Aeron dijo:

–Lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que se alza de nuevo, más duro, más fuerte…

**Isla de Pyke, Fortaleza de Pyke. (Victarion)...**

Siempre recordaba su infancia en los tiempos donde su señor padre Quellon Greyjoy gobernaba desde la Silla de Piedramar y sobre las antiguas historias en torno al trono con forma de Kraken. Según la leyenda a la llegada de los Primeros Hombres a las Islas del Hierro, en las playas de Viejo Wyk encontraron dicho trono tallado a partir de un gigantesco bloque de piedra negra resbaladiza. E incluso el Maestre Theron en sus registros habla de la Silla de Piedramar relacionándola con la base del Faro de Antigua, y los supuestos constructores serian Los Profundos.

Fueron postulados por el mismo Maestre Theron describiéndolos como una extraña raza de medios hombres deformes engendrados por criaturas marinas y mujeres humanas, dándole la denominación de los "Profundos". Siendo hasta la base de las antiguas leyendas de los tritones y parte de la religión del Dios Ahogado, e incluso en Lorath se habla de la mítica raza.

Victarion había llegado a la mitad de los cuarenta años seguía siendo alto, poderoso, con el cabello algo más encanecido pero se mantenía delgado como un joven pero su fuerza seguía siendo igual de monstruosa.

Había pasado el tiempo pero ahora resultaba ser el nuevo señor de las Islas del Hierro. Su esposa resultaba ser una hija bastarda de la casa Harlaw, llamada Tarla Pyke apodada como la Anguila, por su esbelto y largo torso, tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos verdes oscuros, piel pálida pero a pesar de la diferencia de edad, el matrimonio funcionaba perfectamente dando un hijo de nombre Dagon a Victarion.

–Siempre vez… la Silla de Piedramar como si trataras de buscar algo– señalo Tarla llevando un vestido negro y detalles en dorado en las mangas. –¿O dudas?– pregunto.

–No, mujer…– contesto Victarion. –Solo tengo que preocuparme de reunir los barcos y navegar hacía el Oriente para poner a mis hombres a disposición del dragón… tampoco me agrada la idea pero tengo una deuda que saldar.

Su esposa a pesar de contar con veinticinco años, era tan peligrosa como cualquier experimentado guerrero de la armada.

Tarla Pyke reclamo la posición de esposa de roca por medio de las antiguas costumbres, tras matar a la mujer de piel oscura que tomo Victarion en su viaje hacia la lejana Meereen.

Fue tal suceso que los Hombres del Hierro murmuraban la historia en voz baja pero Victarion decidió tomarla como su esposa de roca, algunos estaban de cierta forma en desacuerdo por la unión específicamente por el origen de Tarla pero el propio Pelomojado realizo la ceremonia y prediciendo que la nueva esposa de su hermano daría hijos e hijas del hierro.

–¡¿Y tomarás Rocadragón?!– pregunto Tarla ubicándose en la Silla de Piedra Mar como solía hacer normalmente. –¡¿O Desembarco del Rey?!...¿has oído de los rumores?– pregunto nuevamente.

Atrajo a su esposa y tomando su lugar en la Silla de Piedramar, luego sentó a su esposa en su regazo.

–Los rumores son como el viento– contesto. –Acaso como mi esposa… ¿lo sabe?– pregunto.

–Dicen que la bruja del Norte… cada luna llena da a luz a una nueva camada de huargos para comer la carne de los habitantes de las tierras verdes… un barco Lyseno que se detuvo hace unos días en el puerto de Pyke, traía consigo historias de gigantes.

–Ese tal, Jon– dijo Victarion. –Ese infeliz… pero también he escuchado de los gigantes… ¿Qué más has escuchado?– pregunto.

–Se habla que el gordo floreado de Tyrell… suele tener problemas con su consejo y odia al Matarreyes… la prima del dragón suele seducir a cada caballero que se le cruza en el camino… sabes que no soporto tratar con ella– contesto y rodeando su cuello.

–¡Ja!... – soltando una especie de carcajada. –¿Vora y Selaesys?– pregunto.

–Prefiero aullar con la bruja norteña…. y enseñarle a sus huargos a nadar– contesto.

Aquel día en compañía de su esposa esperaban al resto de su consejo de guerra integrado por Ser Harras Harlaw, Qarl la Doncella y Tristifer Botley o simplemente llamado Tris.

Al reunirse iniciaron inmediatamente la discusión en torno a la demanda de madera para la construcción de los navíos y el entrenamiento de los nuevos soldados.

–Yo he contado cerca de 300 nuevos soldados– dijo Ser Harras.

–Yo estuve en Viejo Wyk… ya tenemos a otros 200– señalo Qarl la Doncella.

–En Puerto Noble… sigue recibiendo la madera proveniente de las Tierra de los Ríos y en la Tierra del Occidente se han comenzando a ver patrullas regulares de los Lannister por la costa– comento Tris.

Victarion se quedo en silencio expresando una mueca de molestia por el lento avance de la construcción de barcos y el proceso de entrenamiento. Debían contar con una fuerza naval y guerreros considerables pero el silencio de Aegon VI, provocaba cierta molestia entre los Hombres del Hierro especialmente para el nuevo Lord Greyjoy.

–Algunos siervos les gusta estar haraganeando por gusto… oblíguenlos a preparar los troncos, con las hachas quiten todo lo que no sirva y luego lo llevan a los astilleros... necesitamos barcos…– contesto Victarion. –Sobre los nuevos soldados… han sido demasiados amables… y Qarl solo hazlo entender.

–¿Ahora estoy a cargo de entrenarlos?– pregunto Qarl.

–¡Solo hazlo!– contesto Victarion.

–¡Felicidades!– dijo Ser Harras palmeando el hombro de Qarl.

–O acaso tienes una objeción– señalo Tarla.

Qarl observo a Victarion saliendo del salón dando por terminada la reunión pero la decisión estaba tomada y solo le quedaba en acatar sus nuevas órdenes.

–Pobres críos– se dijo Qarl.

Cuando Victarion descendió por la escalera al final del pasillo, se presento en los calabozos de la fortaleza de Pyke, los carceleros con solo verlo pasar continuaron con sus labores pero tampoco preferían hacer pregunta recordando al último encargado de las celdas que termino con el cráneo abierto por parte de Victarion.

Siguió por el pasillo subterráneo viendo las demás celdas vacías y llegando hasta la última puerta donde pudo notar algo de humedad en las paredes de piedra como un poco de agua salada a sus pies.

–¿Vives?– pregunto Victarion ingresando en la celda y llevando una túnica oscura desteñida, pantalones y botas con rastro de sal. –¡¿Vives?!– volvió a preguntar.

–¿Es de día o noche?, mi señor– pregunto el hombre famélico, con el cabello largo infectado de piojos, una descuidada barba pero su ojo izquierdo ya no emitía esa maldad. –Lord Balon… ahora recuerdo… es Lord Victarion, el nuevo perrito faldero del dragón… ¿Cómo has estado?, hermano….– hablo con cierto sarcasmo.

–Día… apenas es medio-día… pero ese chiste ya llega a cansar, Euron– respondió Victarion viendo la celda con un cubo vacío, un catre a punto de romperse, un banquillo y su hermano Euron tan delgado como una hoja de papel. –Tampoco vengo a poner fin a tu miseria– viendo los grilletes en las manos.

–Mi miseria… sin duda, te gusta verme en tal situación… es por tu esposa de sal… a la que seduje, ella lo disfruto pero te pusiste violento y la pobre suplicaba tu perdón, hermano– riendo. –Nuestro amado hermano mayor Balon… me exilio por años y te envié por la reina de los dragones pero ella te rechazo y decidió quedarse en Meereen.

Victarion solo demostraba su desprecio pero tampoco podía matarlo o sería considerado un matasangre.

–_Los antiguos dioses y los nuevos dicen lo mismo... no hay hombre más maldito que el que mata a otro de su sangre_– se dijo Victarion donde dicho tabú se aplicaba incluso para los Hombres del Hierro.

–No seas tan amargado, hermano– dijo Euron llevando una vieja camisa azul con varios agujeros y pantalones con señales del paso del tiempo. –Aún me pregunto cuando traerás a tu esposa de roca… dicen que te has encariñado mucho con ella, tiene cierto atractivo me gustaría conocerla en persona y en lo posible en privado… mi sobrino ese mocoso llamado Dagon, tiene cierto parecido contigo en tu niñez…y…

Seguía hablando pero todo fue rápido especialmente con la mano de Victarion sobre el cuello de Euron aplicando algo de presión.

–Mientras yo esté aquí… no tocaras a mi esposa, mi hijo estará lejos de ti y Aeron ya no es tu juguete para atarlo a tu barco… podría matarte pero tampoco soy un matasangre como tú– dijo Victarion con la rabia dibujada en su rostro. –Mataste a Balon, Robín, Harlon e incluso Urrigon… eran nuestros hermanos, la pobre de Asha tampoco merecía morir con una espada atravesando su garganta… era nuestra sobrina… siempre has sido peor que un monstruo… solo deseo que mueras bajo tu propia mano o vengan sus fantasmas a buscar venganza.

Al soltarlo cayó contra la pared, tosiendo en repetidas ocasiones y comenzando a reír viendo a Victarion dejándolo en su miseria.

–¡Eres un cobarde!...¡Siempre has sido un débil!...¡Duerme con un ojo abierto y algún día iré por ti, hermanito!– continuaba Euron y riendo.

Victarion aseguro la puerta de la celda, apenas demostrando alguna pizca de compasión por Euron. Tras dejar las celdas del nivel inferior de la fortaleza, sus pies lo llevaron por un pasillo lateral pero aquel chico de cabello corto y ojos como los suyos lo estudiaron de pie a cabeza.

–¿Qué haces?– pregunto en tono severo a su hijo. –Pensé que estabas aprendiendo con Dagmer.

–Me aparto del resto de los chicos por tirarle dos dientes a un hijo de un siervo– contesto Dagon mostrando los dos dientes en cuestión a su padre. –Era un puerco que babeaba al hablar.

–Al menos lo pusiste en su lugar– contesto Victarion tomando los dos dientes que arrojo por la ventana. –Ven conmigo, tu madre me dijo anoche que sabes arrojar… tú hacha contra los barriles vacíos pero quiero verlo en persona.

Y Dagon siguió en silencio a su padre por el pasillo.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores espero que lo disfrutaran. Ahora bien entorno a las dos siguientes actualizaciones serán algo más puntuales, tampoco serán muy extensas sino cada uno solo será un punto de vista para terminar los recuentos en torno a los sucesos en Poniente en general.**

**Creo que muchos se percataron que hice una profunda investigación en torno a la cultura de las Islas del Hierro. También veremos uno que nuestro punto de vista aun que sea único pero digamos que pronto… comienza a volverse algo más turbulento pero ahora solo es la calma.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**PhantomHarverster: **Pronto sabremos más de los sucesos en el Norte y el resto de los personajes.

**SugarQueen97: **Jajajaja… si tiene quince años pero Balon fue bastante educado y se espera por ser un caballero.

**Striker:** El papel de Jon como aliado/enemigo será algo más largo en conseguir, gracias por tus palabras.

**Como pueden ver en portada tenemos al Kraken de los Greyjoy agradecimiento a su ilustrador, nos vemos pronto.**


	6. El Último Heredero

**Hola de la sección de ****A Song of Ice and Fire****, les saludos cordialmente trayendo con ustedes un nuevo capítulo de ¡Crónicas Norteñas!, espero que disfrutaran la anterior publicación.**

**En la anterior actualización solo hubo un reviews pero en cuanto a los Favorites como Followers se dispararon de golpe, espero que sigan sumando nuevos lectores para la historia y con los nuevos capítulos que vendrán. ****Como mencione en la anterior actualización y según la lista, es la publicación titulada como "El Último Heredero", este capítulo nos ubicaremos en el Valle de Arryn y se puede considerar como Sansa I.**

**Esta nueva actualización resulta ser bastante puntual en varios sentidos tampoco es demasiado extensa sino sencilla y ligero en varios aspectos pero importante.**

**Solo espero que lo disfruten e iniciamos:**

* * *

_A finales del año 301 d.C. Lord Petyr Baelish conocido como Meñique huye hacia el exilio, luego de una carta enviada por Varys a los señores del Valle, donde se le relataba varias acusaciones como ser el autor intelectual del asesinato de Lord Jon Arryn como arrojar por la Puerta de la Luna a Lysa Tully. E incluso Ser Lyn Cobray es ejecutado por su afiliación con Meñique._

_El Lord exiliado se encuentra actualmente en Braavos dirigiendo una casa de placer y baños termales._

_En cuanto a Sansa Stark luego de contraer matrimonio con Ser Harrold Hardyng, marcharon hacia el Norte para apoyar al medio-hermano de Sansa, Jon Stark. A los meses del llamado para unir a los reinos de los hombres contra el verdadero enemigo, Ser Harrold Hardyng liderada en persona a las huestes de los caballeros del Valle._

_Harrold o conocido como el Joven Halcón cae en batalla cerca de Ultimo Hogar luego de asegurar, el escape de los Umber hacia Invernalia. _

_Coincidentemente en Invernalia nacía el hijo de Harrold y Sansa, nombrando como Rickon en honor a Rickon Stark, asesinado en medio de una emboscada por los Bolton. __Tras la derrota de los Otros con el Norte independiente al resto de Poniente, Sansa junto a su recién nacido hijo y caballeros sobrevivientes regresan al Valle de Arryn como proteger al nuevo señor del Nido de Águilas, Robert Arryn._

_Y siendo el año 310 d.C, el Valle de Arryn se ha mantenido apartado del conflicto entre las fuerzas Tyrell y Targaryen pero manteniendo relaciones políticas con el Norte._

* * *

**El Último Heredero**

**Valle de Arryn, Lanza del Gigante, Puertas de la Luna - Nido de Águilas. (Sansa)... **

Durante siglos los miembros de la casa Arryn como sus caballeros, consejeros y sirvientes dejan la ancestral fortaleza para instalarse en las Puertas de la Luna a pasar la época invernal, desde la Ciudadela se ha anunciando la llegada de la primavera y preparando el regreso al Nido de Águilas.

Aquella mañana de finales de invierno, Sansa Hardyng lucía un vestido color azul oscuro y una capa gruesa color celeste con piel de marta cibelina para abrigar el cuello como parte de la espalda. En el exterior se escuchaba los gritos de los sirvientes, el relinche de los animales de carga y hasta las quejas del carcelero Mord con la simple excusa de mostrar sus dientes de oro al resto.

–Madre protege a mi familia y mis más queridos cercanos de todo mal– rezaba en su habitación rodeada con sus baúles donde llevaba sus pertenecías en su mayoría sus prendas de vestir como otros objetos personales al Nido de Águilas.

Sansa cada mañana rezaba a la Madre, a la Vieja y a la Doncella pero en ciertas ocasiones iban a un bosque de las Puertas de la Luna para rezar frente a un olvidado Arciano, pidiendo por su familia como más queridos cercanos, en cada visita en medio de sus oraciones las hojas se mecían suavemente dándole entender que sus oraciones eran escuchadas por los Antiguos Dioses.

A pesar de tener 24 años resultaba ser la viva imagen de su difunta madre Catelyn pero algunos señores la consideraban aún más bella, especialmente por su intenso cabello color caoba y sus profundos ojos azules.

Concluía sus oraciones solo se detenía a confirmar que cada una de sus pertenencias estaban al interior de sus baúles. Al poner un pie en el pasillo la esperaba Ser Lothor Brune luciendo una nueva armadura con el símbolo de la familia Arryn y una nueva espada con símbolo de la casa Brune en el pomo.

–¿Cómo van los preparativos?– pregunto Sansa.

–Lo usual, Lady Sansa– contesto. –Mord alardea sus dientes de oro, Lord Arryn desea ir a la cabeza, el Maestre Colemon quiere ser el primero en llegar para recibir y enviar mensajes…el resto es lo típico.

Lothor Brune decidió mantenerse fiel a Sansa luego del exilio de Meñique pero algunos señores del Valle pusieron su lealtad en duda, fue la propia Lady Hardyng en defenderlo y garantiza que era un hombre leal como se esperaba de cualquier caballero e incluso se había casado con Mya Piedra hace unos años pero aún sin hijos o hijas concebidas.

–Entonces será un viaje poco placentero pero Robert quiere irse cuanto antes– replicó Sansa. –¿Dónde está Rickon?– pregunto.

–Fingiendo ser un caballero y mata-dragones… ya sabe lo de siempre– contesto. –Al menos no ha escalado las torres y con media guarnición persiguiéndolo.

–Mi hermano Bran hacía lo mismo en Invernalia pero mi madre siempre lo reprendía, en cierta ocasión mi padre lo envió al bosque de los dioses pero se quedo dormido en las ramas del Arciano y se lo comparo con una ardilla– soltando una risita.

–Jajaja– riendo por la singular anécdota. –E Invernalia sin duda era frío pero su cuñada realmente fue todo un suceso.

–¡Val!– se dijo Sansa recordando a su cuñada. –Recuerdo la cara de embobados por ella o mejor dicho cada caballero quedo prendado con su presencia– haciendo memoria de la presencia de la mujer salvaje.

–Y medio Poniente maldice al rey Jon y la otra mitad lo envidia como maldice– comento Lothor.

–Sin duda es verdad– continuando por el pasillo de la fortaleza. –¿Sobre mi búsqueda?– pregunto.

–Pues…nada y tampoco en el Puerto Gaviota– contesto.

Sansa en ocasiones enviaba a Lothor para obtener cierta información sobre el paradero de su hermana Arya, luego de varios años pensaba firmemente que ella estaría lejos de Poniente e incluso su hermano Brandon le dijo:

–Ella está a salvo– siempre se repetía esas palabras para reconfortarse a sí misma.

Sansa seguida de su protector descendieron un par de escaleras, encontrándose con algunos sirvientes que realizaban reverencia con solo verla pasar y llegando hasta el salón comedor de la fortaleza.

–¡Buenos días!– dijo Myranda Royce.

–Lady Myranda– contesto Sansa.

El desayuno consistía en hogazas de pan tostado negro, huevos pasados en agua, miel, mermelada, algo de gachas endulzadas con miel, fruta de la temporada y una jarra de té de menta.

–Me desperté temprano por los gritos y quejas de los criados que preparan el viaje de regreso– comento Myranda. –Tampoco te preocupes por Rickon está con Lord Robert y mi padre.

–Robalito ya es un hombre– señalo Sansa.

–Jajaja… sabes que odia oír ese mote– replicó Myranda bebiendo algo de té. –¿Has sabido algo de tu rey-hermano?– pregunto.

–Solo que hace frío… Ned mejora en la espada, Dalla suele ser como Arya y Val desea más naranjas…– contesto.

–La bruja salvaje– murmuro Myranda. –¿Has oído los rumores?– pregunto.

–¿Cuáles?– pregunto.

–Bueno dicen que cada luna llena… da a luz a una nueva camada de huargos y Jon Stark ha aprendido a transformarse en una bestia como un lobo… e incluso se habla que Lord Slynt en cada borrachera lo maldice por la muerte de su padre Janos Slynt y está reuniendo un ejército en Rosby.

–En realidad– intervino Lothor Brune. –Mace Tyrell está reclutando un ejército para invadir las Tierras de la Tormenta y el Norte pero discute habitualmente con el Matarreyes…eso dicen los rumores.

–Mi padre decía que Foso Cailin puede ser defendido por al menos 200 arqueros pero Jon…– recordó Sansa. –Jon los decapitara como masacrarlos– pronuncio en tono gélido.

–Y tiene a sus amigos los gigantes– dijo Myranda.

–Y más– contesto Sansa recordando esos extraños dones tanto en Jon como Brandon. –Ni sueño con lobos, cuervos u otros animales– se dijo.

Sansa recordaba las lecciones de historia del Maestre Luwin en torno a los sucesos conocidos como la Danza de los Dragones y como su ancestro Lord Cregan Stark envió al Sur a dos mil norteños bajo el mando de Lord Roderick, dicho ejército se conoció como los Lobos del Invierno. Su medio-hermano podría llamar a los abanderados norteños, los salvajes lo seguirían sin titubear y los gigantes se sumarían con gusto a defender el Norte de cualquier invasión sureña.

–Los gigantes lo llamaban "Magnar"– comento Lothor. –Significaba algo así como Señor o Líder– recordando las voces de los gigantes con ver pasar a Jon.

Tras terminar el desayuno en el salón, Sansa seguida de Lothor como Myranda se presentaron en el patio viendo como el primer grupo compuesto por sirvientes y caballeros partía al Nido de Águilas.

–¡Madre!– se escucho.

Un niño próximo a cumplir los diez años se presento junto a Sansa llevando en su cabeza un yelmo que le quedaban demasiado grande, ella le retiro de la cabeza dicho objeto y acomodando con la mano el cabello de su hijo.

Rickon Hardyng o apodado "El Ultimo Heredero", resultaba ser un chico robusto, de cabello color caoba, ojos azules oscuro y algunos afirmaban que era la réplica exacta del difunto Ser Harrold Hardyng, llevaba una camisa color rojo, un jubón de cuero, pantalones grises, botas con foro de piel en el interior e incluso lucia un broche con su blasón personal creado por la propia Sansa que consistía, en un cuarterado compuesto en primer lugar por el emblema de la familia Hardynd, un campo de gules con diamantes blancos, en segundo lugar el emblema de los Waynwood, una rueda de sable rota en campo sinople, en tercer lugar estaba el emblema de los Arryn siendo una luna creciente y un halcón de plata en campo de cielo y por último se encontraba el lobo huargo de cenizo corriendo sobre campo de plata uniendo los cuatros linajes del joven Hardyng.

E incluso resultaba ser el presumible heredero de Lord Robert Arryn en caso que muriera como estar dentro la sucesión del Norte, considerado como un gran partido para cualquier doncella a futuro pero Sansa tampoco deseaba pensar en un matrimonio para su único hijo pero tenía en mente la posibilidad de enviarlo como paje o pupilo a Invernalia. El Maestre Colemon reconocía que el chico había heredado el aspecto físico de su difunto padre pero la sangre en sus venas, demostraba que la sangre de los Stark era fuerte especialmente por esa obsesión en escalar donde en ciertas ocasiones media docena de guardias lo perseguían.

–¿Dónde sacaste este yelmo?– pregunto Sansa entregándolo a Lothor que solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa.

–Se lo gane a Robert– contesto Rickon.

–El lobo le gano al halcón– se dijo Myranda a punto de estallar en un ataque de risa.

–¿Cómo se lo ganaste?– pregunto nuevamente.

–Quien trepaba más alto y ni siquiera pudo llegar tan alto, yo le aposte mi capa con la piel de lobo– contesto.

–Esa piel fue un regalo de tu tío Jon– dijo Sansa con tono severo.

–Yo le gane a Robert– insistió Rickon. –Estoy seguro que el tío Jon me dejaría trepar toda Invernalia.

Sansa le parecía estar hablando con su hermano Bran, antes de ser arrojado desde la torre por el Matarreyes y especialmente la desesperación de Cersei Lannister.

–Es peligroso– dijo Sansa. –Sin duda va hacerlo nuevamente– pensó.

–Yo nunca me caigo– contesto.

–Es peligroso y no quiero verte lastimado…¿me lo prometes?– pregunto Sansa.

–Lo prometo– contesto viendo de frente a su madre.

Sansa solo abrazo a su hijo y acaricio el cabello color caoba de su hijo, permitiéndole ir a la cocina por algo de comer. El segundo como tercer grupo partió al Nido de Águilas siendo en su mayoría hombres de armas y algunos caballeros junto a sus escuderos.

Las dos partidas alzaron los estandartes de la casa Arryn en medio de juramentos.

–¡¿Prima Sansa?!– escucho y viendo al joven señor.

Lord Robert Arryn de 18 años había superado su enfermedad de los temblores con ayuda de un sanador proveniente de Essos que recomendó quitarle el vino del sueño y suministrándole en su lugar, un brebaje a base de sangre animal, semillas de mostazas, un pequeño pedazo de guindillas, un poco de sangre de serpiente y dárselo tres veces al día pero ahora solo era ocasionalmente e incluso pasaban largas temporadas sin beberlo.

En los pocos años su estado de salud había mejorado considerablemente, algunos señores del Valle reconocían que tenía un gran parecido con el difunto Jon Arryn físicamente siendo alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, de complexión atlética, sus ojos demostraban esa ansiedad por probarse así mismo en combate pero seguía siendo en ocasiones algo infantil pero Sansa era la encargada en mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra.

–Lord Nestor Royce dice que me parezco a mi padre– comento Robert sintiéndose con la armadura capaz de conquistar el mundo. –¿Cuándo partimos?– pregunto.

Lothor Brune que se había mantenido junto a Sansa cargando entre sus manos el yelmo del joven señor.

–Lord Arryn– dijo Lothor y entregando el yelmo.

El yelmo de Robert como su armadura resultaba ser un trabajo de primera calidad, incluyendo algunas gemas de color azul en el halcón grabado en la coraza y su espada recientemente forjada que acariciaba el pomo a cada segundo.

–Mejor deja de jugar con el pomo de la espada, tampoco viene el enemigo por tu cabeza y tienen mucho camino por cual recorrer antes de llegar aquí– señalo Sansa con una mirada severa.

–Leí los informes de inteligencia sobre los Tyrell y los Targaryen pero tampoco han recurrido a nosotros y podríamos marchar…– comenzó Robert.

–Tampoco te comiences a imaginar que iremos a la guerra de alguna forma, solo en algún momento uno de los bandos deberá derrotar al otro, posiblemente pasen años antes que alguien reclame el Trono de Hierro– dijo Sansa.

–Lady Sansa, dice la verdad– secundo Lothor.

–Lord Arryn– intervino Myranda. –Veo difícil que le permitan liderar a pesar que ha mejorado con la espada, Lord Yohn Royce y el resto de los señores del Valle procuran que exista la paz en el Valle.

Sansa recordaba las ansias de su hermano Robb por probarse en el campo de batalla, a Theon Greyjoy practicando en la liza de tiro con su arco y flechas y su medio-hermano Jon demostraba sus habilidades con la espada dejando a varios miembros de la guarnición sorprendidos por su esgrima.

–Solo llegara en su momento– señalo Sansa. –Y solo pido que la guerra termine con alguien sentado en el Trono de Hierro– se dijo.

Lord Arryn como todo joven deseaba estar luchando en el campo de batalla para labrar una reputación a diferencia de otros grandes señores, habían visto la guerra de cerca pero los señores del Valle y Sansa consideraban que Robert estaba en la edad para buscar una esposa acorde a su posición.

–Robert, solo trata de aprender a gobernar como lo hizo tu padre– indicó Sansa solo esperaba que su primo fuera lo suficientemente sensato con el pasar de los años y tampoco iba a permitir que el linaje de los Arryn simplemente desapareciera.

Mostrando su frustración y una leve actitud infantil al patear una piedra. Lord Arryn a pesar de carecer de experiencia militar, al cumplir los 14 años inicio por mero interés una revisión de leyes, tratados e incluso promulgo sus propios decretos concediendo ciertos derechos al pueblo llano del Valle de Arryn en época de invierno.

–Pero como no puedo ir a la guerra, liderare al próximo grupo hacia el Nido de Águilas y revisare otras viejas leyes que han estado vigente desde la llegada de Aegon el Conquistador– contesto Robert.

El Maestre Colemon que se había mantenido en silencio, le susurro un par de palabras por atender otros asuntos en torno al regreso al Nido de Águilas.

–Y solo espero ver una batalla– dijo Robert seguido del Maestre Colemon.

Sansa, Myranda y Lothor Brune vieron al joven señor alejarse hacia el interior de la fortaleza seguido de su escolta personal.

El medio-día paso rápidamente cuando el siguiente grupo liderado por Robert Arryn, Sansa, Rickon, Myranda, el Maestre Colemon, una docena de sirvientes y hombres de armas leales a Lod Arryn partieron de las Puertas de la Luna. El grupo sería guiado por Mya Piedra hacia las siguientes fortificaciones siendo Piedra, Nieve y Cielo, antes de llegar al Nido de Águilas.

El último grupo seria liderado por Lothor Brune y el carcelero Mord alardeando sus dientes de oro por todo el camino como relatando su historia donde el enano de Roca Casterly lo recompenso.

Lord Arryn deseaba ir en su corcel pero Mya Piedra le explico que debía ir sobre una mula en el trayecto, finalmente acepto pero su montura lo seguiría todo el camino hacia su hogar ancestral. En cambio Rickon irían con Sansa en la misma mula contemplando el tramo hacia el Nido de Águilas.

La primera fortificación resultaba ser Piedra con una puerta de hierro, rodeada de un bosque, paredes de piedras coronadas con espigas de hierro, dos torres redondas y Mya Piedra solo dijo:

–Piedra– y la puerta de hierro se abrió para el grupo. Dejaron atrás la fortificación llamada Piedra, el camino hacia Nieve resultaba ser mucho más pronunciado.

Nieve constaba de una torre fortificada, una fortaleza de madera y un establo colocado detrás de un muro y dicho sitio vigilaba toda la vía desde Piedra a Nieve. Los vigías de cada fortificación se había instalados en sus puestos desde hace dos días para asegurar el camino, quedando tan solo el último tramo antes de llegar a su destino.

–¡Avancen!– ordeno Robert Arryn por un segundo se escucho como su difunto padre Jon Arryn.

El camino a Cielo resultaba ser una ruta traicionera, abierto al viento, los pasos se encuentran agrietados y rotos por la congelación constante, dentro de sus paredes había una serie de rampas, rocas y piedras de los más diversos tamaños e incluso podrían provocar un alud bastante endeble como una caverna con un pasillo natural para establos y suministros.

El Nido de Águilas resultaba ser un castillo pequeño, formado por siete torres esbeltas y blancas, situada a una gran altura en una saliente del pico, Lanza del Gigante. En el sótano del mismo castillo se encontraban muchas de las dependencias. Luego de descartar un ascenso en vertical de unos ciento setenta metros, llegaron al Nido de las Águilas por medio de una grúa para subir provisiones, donde fueron ayudados por los sirvientes y guardias a descender.

–Tenemos listo una sencilla cena, Lord Arryn– dijo el mayordomo.

El primer grupo integrado en su mayoría por sirvientes se encargaron de preparar las habitaciones, algunos salones, la cocina y una sencilla cena compuesto por queso maduro, embutidos, hogazas de pan negro, una jarra de vino, cerveza negra con nuez moscada y miel para disminuir sus efectos como algunas manzanas, todo fue dispuesto en el pequeño salón utilizada en el pasado por Lady Lysa en sus años de viudez para comer.

A pesar de ser un salón pequeño contaba con una mesa para al menos veinte invitados, un candelabro de acero negro con una treintena de velas, la chimenea ardía y un antiguo tapete que conmemoraba el evento conocido como El Rey que voló o el vuelo que realizo Ronnel Arryn siendo tan solo un niño junto a la reina Visenya Targaryen a lomos de su dragón Vhagar, hace unos trescientos años.

–Prima Sansa… ¿iras al Norte?– pregunto Robert bebiendo algo de cerveza con nuez moscada y miel.

–Por la fiesta del Estío– dijo Mya Piedra. –¿Quieres ir a Invernalia?– pregunto.

–Yo puedo acompañarte e ir a Invernalia– dijo Myranda.

–¿Iremos a ver al tío Jon?– pregunto entusiasmado Rickon.

Sansa en su corazón añoraba su hogar, deseaba volver a estar en su habitación, recorrer los viejos pasillos, visitar la cripta de la familia Stark para mostrar sus respetos a su difunto padre, madre y sus antepasados.

–Siempre he pensando en Invernalia– contesto Sansa.

–Entonces dispongamos de un barco para ir a Invernalia y aullar con los lobos– propuso Myranda.

Lord Arryn hizo llamar al Maestre Colemon para conseguir un barco en Puerto Gaviota con rumbo al Norte.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores. Como han visto la situación en el Valle continuaba con cierta normalidad pero pronto regresaremos al Valle de Arryn tengo cierta ideas a futuro con los próximos capítulos. ****En el tercer capítulo di una lista, los siguiente capítulos los di pero daré otros adicionales que son:**

**El Príncipe de Invernalia.**

**Los Clanes de las Montañas Norteñas.**

**El lobo negro.**

**Ruby. **

**En el castillo de Rosby.**

**A la sombra del Muro.**

**Creo que es fácil suponer algunos capítulos y otros son algo más específicos en torno a otros personajes pero tenemos mucho camino por recorrer. ****Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**SugarQueen97: **Gracias,a veces las peleas de los niños suelen ser bastante salvajes pero las islas suelen ser bastante duras como los Hombres del Hierro.

**Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, espero tener cuanto antes la siguiente actualización, en portada tenemos a Val agradecimiento a su artista y nos vemos pronto. **


	7. El Príncipe de Invernalia

**Hola lectores de la sección de ****A Song of Ice and Fire, les saludos cordialmente trayendo un nuevo capítulo de Crónicas Norteñas.**

**Sí, el anterior capitulo pensaron que fue tranquilo o sencillo… este resulta ser algo más parecido pero más…"mágico"…por decirlo, ya saben como suele suceder al interior de la saga.**

**Este capítulo se titula "El Príncipe de Invernalia" pero tampoco está enfocado en el hijo de Jon sino en Bran (Cuervo de Tres Ojos), se puede considerar como Bran I como lo sucedido en el anterior capitulo que fue Sansa I.**

**Sinceramente este capitulo le dedique bastante tiempo pero simplemente quería que fuera especial, siempre he disfrutado en los libros el Pdv de Bran en cada aspecto como su mundo fue cambiando.**

**Sin mayores palabras, espero que lo disfruten y sin más que decir comenzamos:**

* * *

**El Príncipe de Invernalia**

**(Bran)**

En cierta ocasión, el difunto Jojen Reed le dijo:

"_El cuervo te dio un tercer ojo, pero no lo abres….Con dos ojos puedes verme la cara. Con tres podrías verme el corazón. Con dos puedes ver aquel roble. Con tres podrías ver la bellota de la que nació y el tocón seco en que se convertirá algún día. Con dos no ves más allá de tus paredes. Con tres podrías ver el mar del Verano, al Sur, y el Norte Más Allá del Muro_"…

Sus ojos azules profundos contemplaron las Montañas Rojas de Dorne. Solo debía esperar que ellos llegaran hasta la torre que estaba a los pies de las mencionadas montañas, el sol estaba en lo más alto aquella jornada y aguardaba, todo volvería a repetirse como lo fue aquel día desde hace muchos años.

–Justo a tiempo– se dijo y viendo a los tres caballeros.

A lo píes de la torre estaba Ser Gerold Hightower apodado el Toro Blanco, Ser Oswell Whent conocido por su humor negro y Ser Arthur Dayne con su sonrisa.

Los siete jinetes descendieron de sus monturas, habían recorrido un largo camino comenzado por Desembarco del Rey, Bastión de Tormentas y finalmente llegaron hasta su destino en la Torre de la Alegría en Dorne, nombre otorgado por Rhaegar Targaryen.

Eddard Stark, Howland Reed, Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull y Mark Ryswell, avanzaron pero solo era cuestión de metros que separaban a los dos grupos.

–Os busque en el Tridente– les dijo Ned.

–No estábamos allí– replicó Ser Gerold.

–De haber estado el Usurpador lloraría lágrimas de sangre– dijo Ser Oswell.

–Cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey, Ser Jaime mató a vuestro rey con una espada dorada. ¿Dónde estabais entonces?...

–Muy lejos– dijo Ser Gerold –De lo contrario Aerys seguiría ocupando el Trono de Hierro, y nuestro falso hermano ardería en los Siete Infiernos.

–Bajé a Bastión de Tormentas para levantar el asedio– les dijo. –Lord Tyrell y Lord Redwyne rindieron sus pendones, y todos sus caballeros se arrodillaron para jurarnos lealtad. Estaba seguro de que os encontraría entre ellos.

–No nos arrodillamos tan fácilmente– señaló Ser Arthur Dayne.

–Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Rocadragón con vuestra reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Pensé que habríais embarcado con ellos.

–Ser Willem es un hombre bueno y honesto– dijo Ser Oswell.

–Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real– señaló Ser Gerold. –La Guardia Real no huye.

–Ni entonces ni ahora– dijo Ser Arthur. Se puso el yelmo.

–Hicimos un juramento– explicó el anciano Ser Gerold.

Los acompañantes de Ned se situaron junto a él, con espada en las manos. Eran siete con tres.

–Y esto va empezar ahora mismo– dijo Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer.

Desenvaino a Albor y la sujeto con ambas manos. La hoja era blanca como la leche, la luz hacía que pareciera tener vida.

–No– dijo Ned con voz entristecida. –Esto va a terminar ahora mismo.

Siempre le pareció un combate heroico por parte del relato de su padre, pero conocía el final a la perfección. Bran solo necesito avanzar en la visión para el ver siguiente evento en torno a la Torre de la Alegría.

–Prométemelo, Ned…

Encontró a su hermana en un lecho de sangre y rosas, intercambiaron palabras pero ella le suplicaba que le cumpliera esa promesa que llevaría el resto de vida en su conciencia-

–Prométemelo, Ned– volvió a repetir Lyanna. –Prométemelo, Ned– le suplicó.

Eddard Stark sostuvo la mano de su hermana, escuchando sus palabras y guardando en su corazón cada una de ellas.

–Yo te lo prometo, Lyanna– contesto entre lágrimas. –Lo prometo…él estará a salvó de Robert, será mi hijo… yo lo cuidare, educare y será un Stark como nosotros.

–Pero fue un Nieve antes de ser un Stark– se dijo Bran viendo a la nodriza Wylla de Campoestrella sosteniendo al recién nacido.

Howland Reed juro en mantener el secreto del infante por el resto de su vida, tampoco permitiría que compartiera el destino de los Targaryen. Dejó los sucesos de la Torre de la Alegría y a sus fantasmas seguir con sus acciones. Ahora se encontraba entre la multitud, viendo nuevamente a su padre pero de rodillas.

Su hermana Sansa suplicaba por la vida de su progenitor y algunos miembros del consejo trataban de disuadir la decisión de Joffrey Baratheon.

El niño rey solo hizo oídos sordos y ordenando a Ser Ilyn Payne ejecutar a Lord Stark por su traición. Ned vio por el rabillo del ojo al verdugo desvainando su espada de acero valyrio, Hielo. El mandoble ancestral de la casa Stark emitía un brillo oscuro por el sol y los testigos de la ejecución cesaron sus gritos por ver tal espectáculo.

Lord Stark solo cerró los ojos, rogando a los Antiguos Dioses por su familia y finalmente murmuró en voz baja:

–Al menos cumplí mi promesa en protegerlo– recordando a Lyanna.

Y Hielo descendió.

Bran continuo hurgando en el pasado, su siguiente destino fue revivir los nefastos sucesos en los Gemelos. Los norteños y rivereños eran masacrados indiscriminadamente por las fuerzas combinadas de los Frey y Bolton.

A las puertas de la entrada sur de la fortaleza, un grupo de soldados iban aclamando a su hermano Robb a lomos de su semental, decapitado y en su lugar cocieron la cabeza del lobo huargo Viento Gris, siendo la ultima ofensa contra el Rey en el Norte.

–¡El Rey en el Norte!...

–¡El Rey en el Norte!...

–¡El Rey en el Norte!...

–¡El Rey en el Norte!...

Los Frey y Bolton celebraban su victoria, solo contemplo la escena en silencio y viendo a un jinete con un lado del rostro quemado, llevando a su hermana Arya lejos de la masacre. Su viaje hacia el pasado lo situó ahora en Castillo Negro viendo a su denominado medio-hermano y a la hermosa mujer ubicada en lo más alto de la torre y oír sus pensamientos.

–Solitaria, encantadora y letal, podría haberla tenido– reflexionó Jon con la mirada puesta en Val.

Bran se quedo en medio del patio del Castillo Negro estudiando a la mujer de cabellera rubia tan oscura como la miel, siguiendo con la mirada al que sería su esposo en un futuro cercano y la reina de los norteños.

–Y un miembro del Pueblo Libre nuevamente ayuda a refundar la casa Stark– recordando la historia de Bael el Bardo.

Su próxima visión lo llevo a su hogar en Invernalia. Los soldados restantes de los Bolton atrancaban las puertas de la ancestral fortaleza mientras las catapultas construidas por su tocayo Brandon Norrey al mando de un grupo de norteños y salvajes tomaron el pueblo de Invernalia, fabricando armas de asedios, acosaban a los restantes hombres de Ramsay Bolton.

En una torre de vigilancia se desplegaba un pendón con el lobo huargo, el sitio de la fortaleza solo duro un par de horas. Finalmente la puerta cedió gracias a la ayuda de los gigantes que siguieron al nuevo Rey en el Norte y las fuerzas combinadas del remanente de Stannis, norteños y el Pueblo Libre conquistaban Invernalia.

Hugo Wull fue el primero en entrar seguido de Artos Flint, luego vino Tormund Matagigantes junto a Jon liderando el grueso de las tropas. Al llegar la noche solo sobrevivieron al asalto de Invernalia, un total de 50 hombres de los Bolton y entre ellos estaba Walton Patas de Acero, jurando fidelidad al nuevo monarca norteño y cuanto a Ramsay Bolton solo fue arrojado al interior de una celda en el calabozo de Invernalia, esperando su próxima ejecución.

Alysane Mormont con hacha en mano corto el pendón instalado en el salón del trono de Invernalia y colocaron en su lugar uno nuevo con un lobo huargo blanco de ojos rojos corriendo en fondo cenizo.

En cambio Jon se encontraba junto a Tormund Matagigantes determinando cuantos de los hombres sobrevivieron a la batalla, el nuevo monarca resultaba tener un corte en su brazo y Val trato su herida en medio del patio.

–¿Te duele?– pregunto Val.

–Un poco pero…gracias– contesto y notando las miradas de los miembros del Pueblo Libre. –¿Qué les sucede a ellos?– pregunto.

–Bueno…– contesto Val viendo las miradas de los suyos. –Eres el hombre que regreso de entre los muertos, piensan que eres alguna clase de dios y nos guiaras a través de la Larga Noche contra el verdadero enemigo.

–No soy un dios– contesto Jon recordando el frío.

–Lo sé– replicó Val susurrándole al oído cierta pregunta. –¿Vendrás esta noche a verme?.

–Solitaria, encantadora y letal– se repitió. –Sí, iré a verte… mi guardia término y mi juramento esta cumplido.

–Ya no eres Lord Cuervo– replicó Val. –Ahora eres el rey de los arrodillados y el Pueblo Libre te reconoce como su nuevo líder… tienes mi respeto por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

–Soy un Stark, Invernalia es mía y Val…– viendo a la hermosa mujer tratando su herida.

Ahora seguía al nuevo monarca norteño, pasada de la media-noche, caminando serenamente en dirección de las mazmorras de Invernalia. Había pasado gran parte de la noche junto a Val en la habitación que le designo, al presentarse en el lugar tomo uno de los faroles que colgaba en la pared y el nuevo carcelero con solo verlo, lo guío hasta donde se encontraba su prisionero más peligroso.

–Dejadnos– ordenó Jon.

–¡Ja!... el bastardo negro…y dime ahora "Rey en el Norte", piensas ejecutarme o me darás la oportunidad de tomar el negro– dijo.

Jon alzo el faro estudiando al hombre feo, de apariencia carnosa, cabello largo y oscuro, llevando tan solo un par de pantalones y grilletes en los pies.

–Dime bastardo…acaso me darás un indulto y me regresaras mis tierras– dijo Ramsay. –Para ser tu fiel perro como el resto de los traidores.

–Te voy a ejecutar frente a todo el Norte en el Bosque de los Dioses, pagaras por todos tus crimines… la violación y muerte de Lady Hornwood, quemar Invernalia, matar a inocentes, el asesinato de Walda Frey y tu hermano…lo que hiciste con Jeyne Poole….– contesto Jon.

–Jajajaja…te van asesinar…y destripar… cuando se enteren en el Sur, tomare tu cuerpo para dárselo a mis perros…. maldito bastardo de corazón de negro…dejaste pasar a los salvajes, te follas a esa princesa salvaje…y a mi Jeyne Poole… ya te la llevaste a la cama, ¿Verdad?… quizás ya probaste a Alys Karstark…en Castillo Negro, se la obsequiaste a ese tal Sigorn Thenn… ¿Y qué hiciste con mi Hediondo?– pregunto.

La mirada de Jon solo bastaba para desear ejecutar en ese mismo sitio a Ramsay Bolton por todos sus crimines contra el Norte y sus habitantes.

–Soy culpable de ser un bastardo, Jeyne Poole esta bajo mi protección le buscare un buen esposo... y el matrimonio de Alys fue para protegerla de sus parientes que deseaban su herencia…yo solo hice lo correcto– respondió. –Theon…ese es su nombre y lo ejecutare por sus crimines… pero tu decapitación será primero– replicó Jon.

–¿Bran?– escuchó.

Él solo necesito dejar atrás sus visiones y despertar nuevamente. Se había conectado con el Arciano, pasando gran parte de la noche y dela una nueva jornada, sus acompañantes eran tan altos como un niño, sus pieles de color de la avellana, moteada con pálidas manchas como las de los ciervos.

Eran ligeros, rápidos y gráciles, tenían tres dedos y un pulgar con garras negras. Grandes orejas con las cuáles podían oír cosas que se les escapaban a los humanos, ojos de gato del color de oro con la pupila rasgada.

Y sus voces eran tan puras como el aire del invierno, sus vestimenta estaban fabricadas de hojas y cortezas de los árboles.

–¡¿Bran?!– pregunto Hoja. –Estuviste toda la noche viajando por el pasado…y te estuve vigilando…apenas me lo menciono Tizón– señalo.

Tizón asintió con la cabeza sosteniendo entre sus manos una lanza con punta de vidriagón, incapaz de hablar la Lengua Común.

–Solo estaba recordando– contesto Bran. –¿Es hora de partir?– pregunto.

–¡Sí!...

Habían dejado la cueva hace varias jornadas con un grupo de tan solo 20. Bran viajaba sobre un trineo tirado por dos unicornios machos que a diferencia de las habituales criaturas en algunos blasones de las casas sureñas de Poniente lucían normalmente.

Los unicornios ubicados Más Allá del Muro y la isla de Skagos, se asemejaban más a las cabras con un largo cuerno en la cabeza y lanudos. Bran o conocido ahora como el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, había decido regresar a Invernalia, tras años de ausencia junto a los suyos pero los Hijos de los Bosques solo lo acompañarían hasta el Muro y esperar a su medio-hermano.

–¿Cuánto falta para el Puño de los Primeros Hombres?– pregunto a Escamas.

Escamas solo pronuncio unas palabras en la Verdadera Lengua, lo cual Hoja tradujo:

–Solo unos cuantos días y una noche menos…pero nevó antes de la llegada del sol…será más fácil la siguiente parte del viaje, luego llegaremos al Bosque Encantado.

La cueva del Cuervo de Tres Ojos se encontraba en algún sitio al Este del Puño de los Primeros Hombres y al suroeste del río Asta. Solo debieron pasar varias jornadas por las inhóspitas tierras de Más Allá del Muro, luego que los restantes salvajes juraran fidelidad al nuevo Rey en el Norte por permitirles instalarse en las tierras norteñas y jurando por su deuda de sangre con Jon Stark.

El trineo abría la marcha seguido de algunos montando jóvenes venados y unos cuantos estaban a pie pero vigilando la retaguardia como los flancos. Bran en ocasiones mandaba a sus cuervos para ver el camino que debía seguir encontrando algunos lobos merodeando y uno que otro gatosombra en busca de alguna presa o carroña.

Contemplaba el extenso páramo de nieve, recordando la primera vez que debió realizar la peligrosa travesía en compañía de Jojen, Hodor, Meera, Verano y su manada.

Meera fue la única en regresar al Sur del Muro, en cambio el resto solo encontró un trágico final en la guerra contra los Otros. En ocasiones la contemplaba por medio de los Arcianos o los lagartos-león que merodeaban por el Cuello y le parecía ver a la mujer más hermosa sin importar todo lo sucedido.

–¿Iras a ver a Meera?– pregunto Hoja.

–Tal vez– contesto Bran. –Sí, deseo verla– se dijo.

Hoja como el resto de sus congéneres comprendía los sentimientos de Bran, al estar lejos de su hogar y sus seres queridos. En ocasiones les relataba sus años de infancia cuando jugaba a escalar los edificios y torres de Invernalia con media guarnición persiguiéndolo, ir de pescar con Jory Cassel, Robb y Jon al Bosque de los Lobos.

Entrenar en el patio de armas bajo la tutela de Ser Rodrik Cassel, las lecciones del Maestre Luwin y jugar en la cripta de Invernalia. Siempre jugaba con Arya al juego "ven a mi castillo" e inventando los más extravagantes blasones y lemas, en ocasiones Jon jugaba con ellos como aquella vez que se cubrió de harina para ser un fantasma y asustando a Sansa que salió huyendo de la cripta.

En las noches fría, les relataba los cuentos de la Vieja Tata y coincidentemente se le vino a la mente cierta vez que les contó:

_"Los Otros no están muertos. Son extraños, hermosos... piensa, oh... seres sobrenaturales hechos de hielo, o algo así, una especie de vida... inhumana, elegante, peligrosa. Sus espadas están hechas de hielo. Pero no un hielo normal. Los Otros pueden hacer cosas con hielo que no podemos imaginar y crear diferentes sustancias con esta materia. Nunca están lejos, ya sabes. No saldrán de día, no cuando ese viejo sol esté brillando, pero no creas que eso significa que se hayan ido. Las sombras nunca desaparecen. Puede ser que no los veas, pero siempre estarán pisándote los talones."_

La siguiente jornada fue aun más placentera para la pequeña caravana, contemplaron antiguos vestigios de los Primeros Hombres, vieron un magnifico gatosombra llevarse a un alce a su guarida, una manada de mamuts paso junto a ellos y según lo prometido por Escamas, llegando hasta el Puño de los Primeros Hombres.

Él y los restantes Hijos del Bosque contemplaban la antigua edificación alzándose sobre la colina.

–Y luego bajaremos a las ruinas de Castillo Negro– se dijo Bran.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, lectores. Como ya saben la siguiente actualización se titula Los Clanes de las Montañas Norteñas.**

**Espero tener la siguiente parte aproximadamente a finales de este mes de Septiembre, simplemente se debe a un tema de desarrollo con lo que veremos en las montañas norteñas y sus clanes fieles a Jon…es posible que en ciertos aspectos los capítulos vayan algo lento pero es parte de la idea, pronto todo se volverá algo más interesante ... y realmente será interesante...**

**En cuanto a ciertos sucesos de este capítulo solo fue una parte sobre sucesos pasados ya sean canon como no-canon o de mi propia autoría suponiendo cierto escenario, tampoco tengo la verdad de los sucesos de la saga, quién sabe todo puede suceder y hasta puede ser diferente.**

**Trate de dar algo más de evolución algunos personajes, han pasado los años y ellos han cambiado con muchos aspectos.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**Striker: **Casi pero fuimos más allá, ahora regresamos al Norte y sobre la mencionada alianza es un "sí" pero como un "no" a la vez.

**Espero que disfrutan de la nueva actualización, nos veremos pronto.**


	8. Los Clanes de las Montañas Norteñas

**Hola lectores de la sección de ****A Song of Ice and Fire****, les saludo cordialmente. ****Como dice el dicho: Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Lo que prometí en la publicación anterior que me tomaría un par de semanas para tener esta publicación bastante extensa e investigar sobre ciertas cosas para complementar la idea de esta nueva publicación.**

**Ahora bien este capítulo se sitúa paralelamente con los sucesos en al Sur del Cuello o al Sur de Poniente. Eso quiere decir que nos mantendremos en las montañas del Norte, solo por este capítulo que es bastante extenso, se darán cuenta de eso.**

**Además hice un pequeño cambio al capítulo donde incluyo el título de "Acto I", solo fue ese pequeño injertó de palabras y nada más, el resto sigue como ya esta publicado.**

**Este nuevo capítulo contiene de todo un poco y advierto desde "YA". Que veremos una breve escena casi al final de esta mencionada actualización de carácter Lime/Lemon, tampoco abusare de dicha categoría M, simplemente lo trato en un par de líneas y bastante puntual.**

**Por último espero que lo disfruten, e iniciamos con una pequeña introducción:**

* * *

_Los clanes de las montañas norteñas a la coronación del nuevo Rey en el Norte, se contaban alrededor de cuarenta clanes entre ellos, los más prominentes siendo los Flint, los Wull, los Norrey, los Burley, los Harclay, los Liddle y los Knott. _

_Tras la derrota definitiva de los Otros, la unificación de norteños y el Pueblo Libre. los montañeses se han mantenido en sus tierras ancestrales y fieles al nuevo Rey en el Norte._

_Los clanes más fuertes resultaban ser los Wull y los Flint. Cada clan es reconocido por su resistencia, belicosidad, descendientes de los Primeros Hombres, adoran a los Antiguos Dioses y habitando las montañas norteñas hace miles de años._

_A pesar de no considerarse de alta cuna, en Invernalia se les trata por cortesía con el título "Lord" por milenios simplemente se han identificado agregando la palabra "El" y agregando el apellido de jefe del respectivo clan._

_Y dicha práctica se ha extendido hasta los Reyes en el Norte, siendo el actual monarca norteño llamado "El Jon"._

* * *

**Los Clanes de las Montañas Norteñas**

**Camino Real - Montañas norteñas. (Dalla)...**

Habían partido de Invernalia en medio de una ligera nevada siendo un total de cien miembros de la comitiva que viajaban a la Brecha del Muro. En medio del viaje se sumaron Tormund Matagigantes y Soren Rompescudos junto a sus guerreros para elevar el numero de la comitiva hasta ciento cincuentas miembros.

Dalla Stark se mostraba emocionada por ser considerada lo suficientemente mayor para acompañar a sus progenitores en el viaje y dejando a su hermano mayor a cargo de Invernalia. Su padre le permitió montar por primera vez un caballo o en este caso una yegua de color castaña llamada Doncella, proveniente dicho nombre de su elegante forma de andar.

A pocos metros iba su primo Aemon Steelsong llevando una cota de malla, una coraza de cuero acorde a su edad y portaba una espada corta recién afilada, tras ellos se encontraba Emmett vigilando a los dos jóvenes en todo momento.

La niña le parecía descubrir un mundo nuevo, en el pasado solo había viajado por las inmediaciones de Invernalia y en cierta ocasión teniendo apenas dos años junto a su familia, visitaron Ciudadela de Torrhen, asentamiento de la casa Tallhart. La comitiva cumplía cerca de dos semanas en el Camino Real con cada tramo observaba algo nuevo ya fuera viejos robles, pinos o animales salvajes distintos a lo que solía ver en las cercanías de Invernalia.

Hace dos días junto a su primo y Emmett pescaron cerca de un riachuelo algunos peces que comieron en la cena, encontró unas flores silvestres que tomo y regalándoselas a sus progenitores.

Jon le esbozo una sonrisa agradeciendo el gesto y Val solo se río por verla toda sucia, conservando sus flores.

Dalla vestía pantalones de lanas gruesas de color gris, botas de montar, una prenda de cuero curtido, una capa gruesa con piel de lobo sujetado por un broche de plata y guantes forrados de piel. En el transcurso de la marcha trataba de adelantarse para quedar cerca de su padre luciendo su armadura negra como la noche con un lobo huargo blanco de ojos granates en la coraza, bajo esta llevaba una cota de malla gris, un gorjal con dos lobos huargos enfrentados y una capa gris con piel de lobo ondeando al viento.

Le parecía verlo más solemne portando su armadura y llevando a Garra aun lado de la silla de montar. Su madre iba vestida con prendas blanca, una gruesa piel de oso blanco, botas altas de montar y sujetado por un broche con la forma del lobo huargo, viajando a lomos de un palafrén moreno con solo pasar los hombres de la comitiva quedaban embelesados con la Reina en el Norte.

Luego venía el capitán Dryn hijo de Tormund, Dormund hijo de Tormund, Ryk Lanzalarga, Jomar hijo de Soren Rompescudos y Maris la Negra. El resto de la comitiva iban soldados, jinetes, guerreros del Pueblo Libre y al menos veinte sirvientes.

Dalla en ocasiones pensaba separarse del grupo para explorar por su cuenta pero con solo voltear la mirada se encontraba con Fantasma que la seguiría inmediatamente.

–¿Princesa?– pregunto Emmett.

–Ni lo pienses, Dalla– dijo Aemon a lomos de su caballo. –Sabes que Fantasma ira detrás de ti para vigilarte y te darán una reprimenda de aquellas...jajaja.

–Cállate– dijo Dalla viendo al huargo blanco observándola. –No he pensado nada, mi padre ya me lo advirtió– recordando las reprimendas pasadas-

Emmett se mantuvo aún más cerca de la niña y Aemon con ver a Fantasma, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda disipando ciertas ideas en explorar un poco por la región que cruzaban.

Esa noche se encendieron varias fogatas para entonar viejas canciones del Pueblo Libre y escuchar ciertos relatos. Tormund Matagigantes o entre sus incontables apodos ya fueran Rey del Aguamiel en el Salón Rojo, Gran Hablador, Soplador del Cuerno, Rompedor del Hielo, Puño de Trueno, Marido de Osas, Portavoz antes los Dioses y Padre de Ejércitos relataba viejas historias de Más Allá del Muro.

En los últimos años, Tormund apenas había sufrido algún cambio en su aspecto seguía siendo aquel hombre con su larga barba blanca, anchas mejillas sonrojadas, amplio pecho y un descomunal vientre. Ahora empuñaba un monstruoso mandoble obsequiado por Jon, una cota de malla negra, coraza de cuero, una capa de piel de oso negro y llevando en su mano un cuerno de cerveza negra.

Esa noche en la comitiva se pedía la oportunidad de escuchar uno de los cuentos de Tormund. Dalla estaba atenta a cada palabra del imponente hombre que relata, el día que conoció a Jon Stark o simplemente llamado Jon Nieve antes de ser el Rey en el Norte.

–Era un crío flacuchento sino mal recuerdo– bebiendo algo de cerveza. –Apenas se le había quitado lo verde, ya se creía un hombre y era un maldito cuervo pero yo le enseñe a ser un salvaje con el tiempo… llego al gran campamento, algunos deseaban despellejarlo, otros comerse su corazón y yo me pregunto…como un niño bonito termino con nosotros.

Dalla observo a los miembros del Pueblo Libre reír por recordar la llegada de Jon al campamento de Mance Rayder. Su padre compartía un cuerno de cerveza con Val, escuchando cada palabra de Tormund, la siguiente parte del relato los llevaba a la guerra contra los Otros y sus huestes.

–Era una batalla dura…en Último Hogar, logramos que los Umber evacuaran hacia Invernalia y nos dirigíamos hacia Fuerte Terror, esos demonios de hielos aparecieron de la nada con los muertos... trataron de matarnos– Tormund se coloco de pie y empuñando su cuerno de cerveza a modo de espada simulando el combate entre el Rey en el Norte y el caminante blanco que lideraba.

Ella venía la expresión de su padre que recordaba dicho suceso en su mente que resultaba tan claro como el agua.

–Solo fue un golpe con su espada de acero forjado por los dragones y matando al infeliz. Los No-Muertos que lo seguían simplemente cayeron al suelo quedando un montón de huesos y carne putrefactos…y por eso el Pueblo Libre, tiene una gran deuda con Jon– rugió Tormund. –Y sabíamos que podíamos ganar la guerra.

La noche seguía su curso solo quedaban unos pocos entorno a la fogatas siendo el propio Rey en el Norte junto a Tormund, Soren, Emmett, Aemon y el primer grupo de guardias.

La princesa Stark en el transcurso del viaje hacia el Muro compartía cada noche, una tienda con dos catres y pieles suficientes para arroparse en las frías noches a pesar de ser finales del invierno. En el exterior se escuchaban algunas risas y un par de maldiciones provenientes de Tormund por exigir más hidromiel.

Su madre se había quitado las botas, la piel de oso blanco, los pantalones y quedando con solo su túnica.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo?– pregunto Dalla emocionada.

–No veo problema pero solo por esta noche– contesto Val.

Dalla asintió de inmediato a las palabras de su madre y acomodándose junto a ella, deseaba ahora que le contara una historia antes de dormir.

–¿Quieres un cuento para dormir?– pregunto Val. –¿Cuál quieres oír?– esperando la respuesta.

La pequeña niña conocía cada uno de los cuentos relatados por su madre o padre.

–Me has contado todos los cuentos que sabes y padre igual…¿sabes uno nuevo?– pregunto.

–Uno nuevo– dijo Val pensando en algo. –Este es uno nuevo, es sobre un chico.

–¿Qué hace ese chico?– pregunto.

–El chico se le tenía prohibido soñar por ser un hijo bastardo, los dioses le dieron un rostro melancólico en su lugar. Los hermanos y hermanas del chico estaban destinados a ser grandes señores y damas, cada uno de ellos emprendieron diferentes rumbos– relató Val. –En cambio el chico en ocasiones "era un hombre, luego un lobo, un hombre otra vez"… su padre fue un gran señor y nunca conoció el nombre de su madre pero soñaba con ella….no tenía honor ni bravía, hasta de empatía le fue negado…los dioses le impusieron cada prueba, en ciertas ocasiones le enviaban regalos ya fuera un fiel compañero, una espada mágica, un amigo mago, un primer amor que le fue arrebatado…y el chico creció, creció…fue un "rey negro"…los dioses le quitaron algunos hermanos. Los hombres y mujeres lo llamaban "Lord Nieve".

–Lord Nieve– se dijo Dalla conteniendo un bostezo y escuchando las palabras de su madre.

–Un bastardo, un matón y traidor para aquellos que lo ven como tal, en cambio los que nacieron libres y conocían el verdadero enemigo, era un héroe que los uniría para sobrevivir el invierno… sin duda alguna era el hijo más parecido a su padre.

El relato continuaba relatando ciertos eventos que se mezclaban entre la realidad y la fantasía.

–Y los dioses finalmente decidieron darle una recompensa, una princesa salvaje que tomo por esposa y tuvieron un hijo e hija…ese chico de rostro melancólico se convirtió en el señor de las tierras de sus ancestros…y fin– dijo Val. –¿Te gusto?.

–Sí, pero la princesa salvaje…¿era bella?– replicó Dalla.

–Tan bella que los hombres caían embobados por verla– contesto Val. –Ya es tarde y debemos partir a primera hora– dando un beso en la frente de su hija.

Y esa noche, la pequeña Dalla solo soñó que podía volar como un cuervo que graznaba en medio de la noche.

**Montañas norteñas, asentamiento del Clan Norrey. (Val)...**

Brandon Norrey el Joven resultaba ser el actual líder del clan Norrey. El Maestre Samwell Tarly había un cuervo al asentamiento del mencionado clan para hospedar un par de días a la comitiva que se dirigía a la Brecha del Muro.

El Norrey con solo leer el mensaje comunicó al resto de los clanes de la montaña sobre la visita del Rey en el Norte, apenas se enteraron de la noticia enviaron pequeños grupos a modo de representación con regalos para sus monarcas.

–¡Abran paso a nuestro Rey Jon Stark!– rugió Morgan Liddle, el actual líder del clan Liddle.

Val se ubico junto a Jon luego de desmontar su palafrén moreno, escuchando los juramentos de los montañeses y recibiendo obsequios ya fueran pieles de animales como osos, martas, lobos y guijarros de la Costa Pedregosa.

A pesar que en los señores al Sur del Cuello consideraría dichos regalos casi un insulto, en el Norte resultaban ser un símbolo poderoso proveniente de los Primeros Hombres donde las comodidades sureñas se miraban con desprecio, un norteño sin importar su posición aprendía a valorar el techo sobre su cabeza, el fuego, la comida cazada o cosechada, mantenerse seco de la lluvia, sobrevivir a los duros inviernos y cooperar mutuamente.

Las peleas entre los norteños en el invierno debían dejarse de lado por el bien común, especialmente con un Stark a la cabeza.

Los montañeses con solo ver a Jon, le parecía ver a un difunto Lord Eddard Stark. El asentamiento del Clan Norrey resultaba ser un fortín robusto de piedra gris con un pendón en la puerta donde seis cardos de sinople y púrpura en campo de oro daba la bienvenida.

Un grupo de mujeres guió a la propia Val junto a Dalla hasta una de las habitaciones del fortín para ponerse algo más cómoda y descansar. En el exterior los montañeses comenzaban los preparativos para el gran banquete que se extendería por todo lo que restaba de la jornada, se escuchaban las gaitas de los Norrey, Flint y Knott.

En la habitación dos de las sirvientas que vinieron con la comitiva, ayudaban a la Reina en el Norte y la princesa Stark a estar algo más presentable en la celebración. Riley resultaba ser una jovencita en sus 14 años menuda, cabello castaño claro y con algunas pecas en el rostro.

–Majestad– dijo Riley. –¿Qué vestido desea ocupar para la fiesta?– pregunto.

En cambio la segunda sirvienta Ada de 16 años, gruesa, de cabello rizado y un poco más alta que Riley, cargaba con suma facilidad los baúles con las prendas de vestir de Val y Dalla

–No seas idiota, Riley– dijo Ada. –La reina debe decidir.

–Y no quiero que peleen entre ustedes– dijo Val quitándose la ropa de viaje. E incluso en su habitación había una jarra con agua y un cuenco para lavarse. –Esta noche comeremos, beberemos y celebraremos.

Tras lavarse el cuerpo, eligió de entre sus ropas un vestido de color azul oscuro con detalles en el cuello de color gris, un par de botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la canilla, tomo un pequeño frasco con extracto de rosas invernales aplicándola en su cabello y peinándose en una trenza que caía hasta la cintura.

–Dalla– dijo Val.

La princesa Stark llevaba un vestido cenizo oscuros, un par de botines que terminaba en punta, una capa con piel sujetado por un broche de plata con forma de huargo. Val aplicó algo de extracto de rosas invernales en el cabello de su hija y arreglando las dos habituales trenzas que llevaba.

Cuando madre e hija se presentaron nuevamente en el exterior del fortín, se ubicaron junto a Jon que llevaba un jubón con el lobo huargo grabado en el pecho, pantalones negros, botas recién lustradas y una capa negra con piel de lobo.

–Al menos te quitaste esa desagradable barba– señalo Val con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–Sabes que en el viaje por el camino real, es bastante difícil poder coger una navaja y afeitarme– contesto Jon en voz baja con el rostro perfectamente afeitado y notando esa pequeña sonrisa juguetona de su esposa que solo era para él.

Los montañeses habían comenzando por destazar a uro criado por su carne, fue puesta a las brazas y sus órganos internos llevados para alimentar a los perros de rastreos de los Norrey. El olor a carne asada hacia agua a la boca a cada uno de los asistentes, también se estaba asando un jabalí y sirviendo empanadas rellenas de mantequillas, lampreas, de pollo, carne de ternera con setas, zanahorias y champiñones.

Morgan Liddle empuñaba una mandoble con la hoja en parte oxidada y cortando la carne del uro para repartidla.

Val había escuchado por parte de Jon que los montañeses realizaban grandes festines con la visita de un Stark a las Montañas del Norte. Se instalaron grandes toldos para capear posibles lluvias o una nevada, mesas largas, bancas de maderas, los braseros ardían con tal ferocidad que resultaba casi imposible acercarse a ellos, algunos hombres tocaban sus gaitas, tambores y hacían sonar cuernos de uros para el festejo.

El Rey y la Reina en el Norte se instalaron en una plataforma de madera con cuatros grandes sillas de maderas y una mesa repleta de comida, Dalla se ubico junto a su madre y Aemon Steelsong a un lado de Jon.

Algunos montañeses esperaban que el heredero de la casa Stark y próximo rey estuviera presente pero debía quedarse en Invernalia.

–Realmente se esmeraron con el banquete– señalo Val con cierto sarcasmo. –Y la cerveza es algo fuerte.

–Mi padre me dijo en cierta ocasión que solo en las montañas norteñas había comido tan bien– dijo Jon bebiendo algo de cerveza.

Dos jóvenes trajeron a la mesa principal generosas porciones de la carne de uro con puré de nabos. Los montañeses cantaban canciones como "La noche que se acabo", "La expulsión de los piratas del Este" y entre otras, todas tenían en común sobre un rey llamado Jon Stark que gobernaba el Norte.

La mujer de cabellera rubia como la miel oscura escuchaba cada canción y lanzando una mirada furtiva a su señor esposo. Él se mostraba solemne en su asiento dando bocados a los platos que se le ponían por delante, bebiendo algo de cerveza negra o alzando su copa a los jefes de los clanes.

–¡Por el Rey en el Norte!– aclamó Donnel Flint el Negro, actual líder del clan Flint o los primeros Flint. A diferencia de sus parientes los Flint de la Atalaya de la Viuda, los Flint de Colina Piedrarrota o los Flint de Dedo de Pedernal.

–¡Por el Rey en el Norte!– aclamaron el resto de los invitados. –¡Jon Stark!– continuaban.

Los gaiteros tocaban distintas canciones pero junto a los percutores de los tambores, comenzaron a tocar una canción muy distinta y los asistentes buscaban alguna mujer para bailar.

–Ven– dijo Jon poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano.

La Reina en el Norte solo esbozo una sonrisa, tomando la mano de su esposo.

**Entrada la noche. (Jon)...**

Había bailado con su esposa, luego con una Flint, una Liddle, una Wull y finalmente con una Norrey. En cambio Val solo se reía por ver a los jefes de los clanes tratando de conseguir un pequeño baile pero Jon no podía apartar su mirada de su reina.

–Solo ven a la hermosa mujer que es, ningún de ello a vista a la amazona que reside en su interior y ni lo peligrosa que puede ser con su cuchillo de hueso, le resultaría tan fácil matar a un hombre– se dijo Jon.

El Rey en el Norte bebía un largo trago de cerveza observando la fiesta en su declive, algunos hombres ya dormían sobre las mesas, otros susurraban palabras al oído a las mujeres para conseguir una acompañante en sus lechos, unos pocos comían o bebían e incluso aquellos que vinieron con él, estaban retirándose.

Sus ojos vieron a Maris la Negra con Emmett dirigirse hacia un lugar algo más apartado y la posibilidad de tener otra hija en común. Las criadas Ada y Riley se harían cargo de su pequeña hija y su sobrino se había ido a dormir hace unos minutos.

Sorin, Jomar, Ryk y Tormund estaba tan ebrios que apenas podían ponerse de pie con ayuda de Dryn con unos cuantos soldados de Invernalia, los guiaron hasta sus camas.

Jon observo a Donnel Flint y Travis Wull, el nieto del difunto Hugo Wull caminando hacia su dirección.

–Majestad– dijo Donnel. –Una gloriosa noche.

–Y eso que fue algo imprevisto– señalo Travis.

–Bastante– contesto Jon y suponiendo los motivos de verlos sobrios. –¿Dónde hablaremos?– pregunto.

–En el Arciano– contesto Donnel. –Yo lo llevare y avisa al resto de los jefes– viendo a Travis Wull.

La cabeza le daba en parte vuelta por el consumo de cerveza en el transcurso de la celebración, había comido algunas empanadas de lampreas o mantequillas, probado la carne de uro y bailado. Ahora debía charlar con sus vasallos sobre ciertos asuntos inquietantes que acontecían al Sur de Poniente y su decisión de enviar a hombres para custodiar Foso Cailin.

Cuando los jefes de los clanes se fueron presentando en torno a un Arciano robusto con un rostro tallado algo confusa de interpretar dicha expresión,al verlo en cierto angulo parecía mostrar solemnidad o si era visto de frente daba la impresión de estar juzgando a quien se acercara.

–Los dioses deben amarme o odiarme de alguna forma, Lord Flint– rezongo Jon.

–Los dioses son los dioses…Los Antiguos Dioses conocen cuales han sido sus sacrificios, majestad– dijo Donnel. –Muchos piensan que es alguna clase de dios, el hombre que regreso de la muerte y nos guío a través de la Larga Noche.

–Yo no soy un dios– contesto Jon. –Créeme… yo solo recuerdo el frío y la oscuridad…luego estaba entre los brazos de Val.

–Siempre me he preguntado sobre ese "frío"– inquirió el Flint.

–Es peor que mil cuchillos clavándose en la piel– pensando en una mejor forma de explicarlo– O…nunca he podido explicarlo de la forma adecuada– notando a los jefes de los clanes o los enviados a presentarlos ante él.

Oraron frente al Arciano pidiendo a los Antiguos Dioses honrar dicha reunión en el asentamiento de los Norrey. A Jon le pareció ver que el rostro tallado en la corteza del Arciano lo observaba y viendo las ramas mecerse suavemente, al reincorporase miró a sus vasallos estudiándolo inquisitivamente.

El Rey en el Norte les hablo sobre sus preocupaciones en el Sur por la guerra entre los Tyrell y el hijo de Rhaegar por controlar el Trono de Hierro. Además de enviar a hombres a Foso Cailin para resguardar el acceso principal al Norte, los montañeses con solo oír sus palabras se mostraban ansiosos por combatir contra los sureños, sí se atrevían en invadir y masacrarlos sin compasión.

–No se preocupe, majestad– dijo el Knott. –Sí esos sureños quieren guerra, el valor norteño y el acero serán un buen recordatorio.

–Ellos pueden tener hasta sus magos rojos pero un hombre muere con el acero cortando la carne– dijo Morgan Liddle escupiendo al suelo.

Los montañeses estaban dispuesto a ir a la guerra y renovando sus juramentos a la casa Stark. Tras finalizar sus asuntos, camino tranquilamente hacia el interior del fortín viendo a hombres y mujeres comenzando a quitar los toldos, solo deseaba meterse en la cama, dormir y despedazar el vientre de una presa quizás un venado o un jabalí, saborear la sangre y percibir esa sensación de cazarla

–Fantasma– se dijo y recordando que su lobo huargo, simplemente había desaparecido en medio del festejo, tal vez encontró el rastro de algún animal que pudiera cazar y darse un pequeño festín. –Solo espero no soñar.

Solo dio menos de quince pasos antes de percibir aquel sabor metálico y deduciendo que su huargo encontró alguna presa, dándose el festín que deseaba. Le pareció que una cabra montañesa fue la presa rastreada por Fantasma.

Jon continuo su camino y las personas con quienes se cruzaba lo reverenciaba.

–Majestad.

Ascendió por las escaleras hasta lo más alto del fortín. Ingreso en el cuarto designado por el Norrey, su esposa con un peine de hueso, se acicalaba su larga melena color rubia tan oscura como la miel y llevando una túnica.

–Jon– dijo Val con esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él.

Val lo ayudo a quitarle el jubón y la camisa que llevaba. Él se quito las botas con cierta torpeza y lanzando continuas miradas a su esposa, extendió su mano sujetando la suya.

–Te ves hermosa– dijo Jon. Le pareció que su comentario era algo estúpido y pensando que era un crió a punto de perder su virginidad.

Ella se inclino hacia él. Val gimió y percibiendo los suaves labios de su esposo con su dedo índice recorrió la cicatriz del ojo hasta la boca de Jon, él recorrió con sus manos los hombros, pasado por su espada y llegando hasta la cintura de su esposa.

–Suenas como un crío– dijo Val con una risita. –Ahora debes poner atención a tu reina, Jon–volviendo a besarlo.

Jon observo el suave movimiento de su esposa al quitarse la túnica y viendo su cuerpo desnudo por unos segundos, admiro esa curva entre la cintura y la cadera. Su cuerpo esbelto con un busto generoso, sus caderas eran ideales para dar a luz hijos e hijas, también estaban grabado en el vientre las marcas de los dos embarazados, no le importaba a él. Se tumbaron en la cama, el cabello de la mujer olía a rosas invernales, humo y tierra húmeda, ama esos olores, el sabor de su boca le parecía exquisito ya fuera a naranja, cerveza o vino.

Val gimió nuevamente y Jon recorría con las yemas de los dedos la suave piel de la mujer hasta llegar abajo.

–Yo soy tuya– le susurró Val, mordiendo suavemente el cuello a Jon. –Deseo darte otro hijo o hija…Ahhhh….Jon…Ahhh…yo te…– conteniendo un gemido aún más fuerte y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del Rey en el Norte.

Habían mantenido relaciones sexuales hasta muy entrada la noche, en el exterior solo se escuchaban a los guardias de turno charlando entre sí. Él iba recuperando el aliento de poco, su esposa dormía pero escuchaba sus murmullos a los dioses.

–Permítanme darle otro…hijo– dijo Val en su sueño.

Jon solo esbozo una sonrisa y acomodando las pieles que utilizaban para cubrirse esa fría noche. En las montañas norteñas era una vida aún más dura, los montañeses sabían arreglárselas cuando llegaba el invierno.

Se reincorporo tal como había llegado en el día de su nombre, tomando una jarra con agua fresca y bebiendo tranquilamente.

Observo la espalda desnuda de su esposa, recordando en sus tiempos de infancia donde los guardias de su difunto señor padre, en ocasiones hablaban sobre las mujeres y la voz del difunto Aemon Targaryen le vino a la mente:

– _"¿Qué es el honor en comparación con el amor de una mujer? ¿Cuál es el deber frente a la sensación de un hijo recién nacido en sus brazos... O el recuerdo de una sonrisa entre hermanos? El viento y las palabras. Sólo somos humanos, y los dioses nos han formado para el amor. Esa es nuestra gloria y nuestra gran tragedia."_

Extrañaba al anciano Maestre, en ocasiones deseaba que estuviera vivo para guiarlo o aconsejarlo. Su amigo Samwell Tarly le dijo en cierta oportunidad que el anciano estaría orgulloso por todo lo que ha tenido que luchar y logrado en 10 años desde su coronación.

Bebió otro trago de agua directamente de la jarra y regreso junto a su esposa.

A lo largo de su vida trataba de imaginarse el rostro de la mujer que lo concibió. Su señor padre siempre evitaba hablar del tema, recordando las ocasiones que pregunto por la identidad de su madre, solo recibía una mirada de pesar y negación.

Sin importar los años, seguía pensando en la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, le gustaba imaginarla con una calidad sonrisa y lo orgulloso que estaría de su persona, un largo cabello oscuro, escuchar su voz, o por lo menos alguna canción de cuna en su niñez y contemplar sus ojos maternales.

–¿El sueño de tu madre?– pregunto Val acurrucada junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en el pectoral.

–Sí, solo sigue durmiendo– contesto.

–Te voy a cantar una canción y escucharas mi corazón– replicó.

Se quedo dormido escuchando el canto de su esposa y los latidos de su corazón, esa noche volvió a soñar, ahora era un lobo blanco como la nieve corriendo libremente.

* * *

**Y continuara en la próxima actualización. Espero que la situación "M" fuera o estuviera acorde lo que dijo arriba, es mi primera vez que escribo algo así, fue sin duda bastante trabajo que desarrolle en ese breve fragmento como lo sucedido a lo largo de la historia. Básicamente tampoco deseaba saturar por completo el capitulo con dicho suceso, solo fue una parte bastante puntual.**

**Algunos pasajes como lo relatado por Val fue tomado de un ensayo de una periodista llamada Juliana Vargas, pueden buscarlo en la página de los siete reinos en googgle. Es básicamente tomar algunos puntos en particular y agregar algo más pero quiero dejar en claro este punto.**

**Ahora vayamos con los reviews:**

**SugarQueen97: **Si lo veremos, en un pequeño flashback que veremos un poco más adelante.

**Serrae: **Gracias, por tus palabras y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

**Bien lectores el próximo capítulo se titula "El Lobo Negro", espero tenerlo pronto, espero que disfrutaran de esta nueva actualización, nos vemos pronto.**


	9. El Lobo Negro

**Hola lectores de la sección de A Song of Ice and Fire, les saludo cordialmente. **

**Antes de continuar debo reconocer el éxito, de la publicación anterior como los nuevos lectores que se han sumado a la historia, el aumento de los favorites o followers respectivamente.**

**Comprendo que la publicación anterior fue de carácter M bastante ligera, en lo personal fue mi primer intento y todo eso. ****Tampoco digamos que soy un gran partidario de dichas situaciones pero dejando de lado el asunto y centrándonos en la publicación espero tener las próximas actualizaciones o títulos que he dado quiero concluir, este primer denominado "acto I".**

**Nos mantendremos en Invernalia antes de cambiar de locación en la siguiente publicación, e iniciamos:**

* * *

**El Lobo Negro**

**Invernalia, Torre del Maestre. (Samwell****)...**

Al interior de la ancestral fortaleza, se solía afirmar que el Maestre solía pasar extensas noches leyendo o estudiando los astros.

–¿Dónde está el cuchillo?...

Él llevaba la clásica túnica gris de lana, lucia su cadena en torno al cuello con gran orgullo y el repetitivo graznido de los cuervos lo acompañan.

–¿Dónde está el cuchillo?– se volvió a preguntar.

La torre del Maestre había sido reconstruida por los Bolton. Ahora resultaba ser algo más espaciosa, contaba con jaulas para los cuervos en un nivel anexo y una terraza donde podía estudiar los astros e incluso había rescatado muchos de los instrumentos o libros perteneciente al difunto Maestre Aemon de Castillo Negro.

Principalmente aprovechaba el telescopio con el lente myrense, un juego completo de cuchillos de hojas de plata para realizar operaciones, frascos de vidrios, probetas, pinzas de todos los tamaños, un caldero de cobre, un enorme brasero que ardía violentamente, un sinfín de velas, libros, pergaminos, dos amplias mesas, media docena de sillas y un farol para iluminar su camino. En resumidas cuentas contaba con todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo sus funciones de Maestre de la casa Stark.

Samwell con solo girarse se encontró con el cuchillo viendo la hoja cubierta de sangre seca, tomo firmemente el mango y medio costado de puerco comenzando a rebanarlo en trozos más pequeños.

–Cortar, limpiar y alimentar– repitió el cuervo del difunto Mormont o simplemente llamado el Cuervo de Mormont. –Maíz, maíz, maíz….

Cogió un puñado de maíz de un recipiente repleto de granos, colocando cerca del anciano cuervo que resultaba triplicar el tamaño de un cuervo normal y muy listo, capaz de hablar como un cuervo blanco.

–Ha vivido por mucho tiempo y ni parece que vaya a morir…además le gusta el maíz, siempre ha sido algo extraño para ser un cuervo– reflexionó Sam cortando la carne para el resto de las aves de plumaje negro.

–Rey lobo, rey lobo, rey lobo– repitió el viejo cuervo posado en el respaldo de la silla.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, el visitante lucía un jubón de cuero curtido, pantalones negros, botas y en parte despeinado.

–Hola Ned– dijo Sam viendo al joven príncipe, recordando que Dalla y Aemon había acompañado a Jon a su viaje hacia el Muro, Duncan había partido junto al capitán Harwin en vigilar el acceso de Foso Cailin.

–Hola, Maestre Sam– contesto Ned.

En lo personal lo consideraba como un chico bastante maduro para su edad, demostraba un gran interés en sus lecciones, manejaba la espada con destreza, sabía dominar un caballo y hablar con bastante fluidez la Antigua Lengua para comunicarse con el gigante Wun Wun.

El viejo cuervo con sus brillantes ojos contemplo al niño, desplegando sus alas y posándose en el hombro derecho del joven Stark.

–Rey lobo– grazno el viejo cuervo.

–Padre dice que este cuervo es un canalla y tan viejo como un hombre– comento Ned.

–Bueno siempre ha sido algo extraño, bastante interesante en el estudio que llevo a cabo– contesto Samwell señalando la mesa.

Ned se acerco a la mesa señalada, viendo un par hojas con anotaciones y una ilustración detallada del viejo cuervo, leyó en voz baja.

–¿Lo enviara a la Ciudadela?– pregunto Ned.

–Lo escrito sí y sobre este extraño amiguito le gusta estar aquí en la torre, imposible enviarlo a Antigua– contesto, reuniendo los trozos de carne recién cortada para alimentar al resto de los cuervos.

Ambos llevaron los cuencos con la carne de cerdo, repartiendo al centenar de aves negras su alimento, el viejo cuervo solo se mantenía en el hombro del príncipe Stark, viendo a sus congéneres graznar por recibir su comida. Finalizada su tarea, regresaron para dar inicio a las lecciones de esa jornada.

Solo necesito buscar entre sus libreros determinados volúmenes.

–Recuerdas la última lección de historia– inquirió Sam. –Quizás prefiera otro tema pero siempre pone atención a lo que digo– pensó.

–En la última lección hablo por media mañana de "La Danza de los Dragones"…ahora iba hablar de mi ancestro Cregan Stark y los Lobos del Invierno– recordó Ned.

–Jon te mostro en la Cripta de Invernalia, la efigie de Lord Cregan – inquirió Sam.

–Sí, la he visto– contesto Ned. –Lo mismo que la efigie de mi abuelo Eddard, mi bisabuelo, mi tía abuela Lyanna y el tío Brandon.

–Entonces cuéntame lo que sabes– señalo Sam.

El Maestre escucho con atención lo relatado por el joven Stark. Lord Cregan Stark se convirtió en el Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte a la edad de 13 años pero su tío Bennard Stark gobernó como regente en el Norte.

Cregan al cumplir los 16 años, su tío tardó en entregar el poder e iniciando una rebelión donde el regente Bennard Stark junto a sus tres hijos, fueron encarcelados por el joven Lord Stark y asumiendo definitivamente el gobierno del Norte.

–Y Lord Cregan luego se casaría con Arra Norrey, lamentable ella falleció dando a luz a su único hijo– concluyó Ned. –El Caballero Dragón Aemon Targaryen lucho una vez contra él, afirmando que Cregan era un gran espadachín.

–Tu padre también resulta ser un gran espadachín, lo he visto pelear contra hombres más experimentados y caballeros reconocidos, yo creo que es algo de la sangre Stark esa habilidad de esgrima– indicó Sam. –Por mi parte nunca he sido bueno con las armas, mi padre trato que fuera un caballero pero se me dio más los libros y en Antigua suelen ofrecerme un buen puesto cada año.

–Padre me dijo que se sorprendió al verlo aquí convertido en Maestre de Invernalia– señalo Ned.

–Esa es otra historia, Jon y el Norte me necesitaban con urgencia para la guerra que se avecinaba contra los Caminantes Blancos. Él me envió a Antigua para que me convirtiera en Maestre y ayudar a la Guardia de la Noche pero apenas me enterré que fue coronado Rey en el Norte, sabía que necesitaba consejo y ayuda–comento Sam. –Y aquí estamos luego de 10 años…ahora él gobierna y yo lo aconsejo, claro que el Pueblo Libre suele llamarme, Sam el Mago.

El termino de "Sam el Mago" provenía por sus vastos conocimientos en las más diversas ramas y por llevar un eslabón de acero valyrio como símbolo de magia y ocultismo.

–Sigamos con la lección de historia– dijo Sam. –Lord Stark entonces tomo partido por…

Lord Cregan Stark tomo partido en la guerra civil conocida como La Danza de los Dragones, por el bando de los Negros. El príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon voló hacia la capital norteña en su dragón Vermax, logrando ganar el apoyo de los Stark y el Norte. Cregan envió a dos mil soldados, bajo el mando de Lord Roderick Dustin y tomando el nombre de los Lobos del Invierno en apoyo de la reina Rhaenyra Targaryen y su facción de los Negros.

El niño rey Aegon III nombro a Lord Stark como la nueva Mano del Rey, tras el final de la Danza de Dragones con el bando de los Negros victorioso.

Cregan en su nuevo cargo demostró que tanto la traición y el envenenamiento del rey Aegon II. Los perpetradores fueron detenidos siendo un total de 22 hombres entre ellos, Lord Larys Strong y a Lord Corlyn Velaryon.

Lord Stark ocupó el cargo solo por un día realizo juicios, ejecuciones que llevo en persona decapitando, a los traidores con su espada ancestral de acero valyrio, Hielo.

La gran mayoría de los acusados eligieron ser enviados al Muro, en cuanto a Ser Pekin, Ser Gyles Belgrave y Lord Larys Strong fueron ejecutados por el propio Cregan Stark. En cambio Lord Corlyn Velaryon se salvó de ser sometido a juicio por Baela y Rhaena Targaryen.

Al día siguiente, Lord Cregan renunció al cargo y regresó al Norte. Desposando a Lady Alysanne Blackwood o Aly la Negra con quien tuvieron en común cuatro hijas.

–Las lecciones se deben quedar hasta aquí, ya va siendo cerca del medio día y debes ir al Gran Salen– señalo Sam.

–Rey lobo, rey lobo, rey lobo– repitió el Cuervo de Mormont, recibiendo otro puñado de maíz por parte de Samwell.

El niño nuevamente lo dejo a solas, pronto debería asistir al Gran Salón como castellano adjunto al Pez Negro, su nombramiento le resulto ser demasiado sorpresivo pero su amigo le encargo cuidar del joven príncipe Stark, él solo asintió con la cabeza y deseando al rey Jon un buen viaje.

Antes de bajar al Gran Salón de Invernalia, saco del interior de su bolsillo de la túnica gris un mensaje llegado con las primeras luces. El contenido de la carta provenía de su hogar, Colina Cuerno en el Dominio, donde mantenía una regular comunicación con su madre Melessa, siempre le manifestaba de lo orgullosa que estaba de su persona por ser un hombre importante y fiel amigo del Rey en el Norte.

Sam esbozaba una sonrisa cada vez que leía una nueva carta. La segunda parte anunciaba sobre el nacimiento del tercer hijo de su hermano menor, Ser Dickon Tarly, el recién nacido había llegado al mundo sin ninguna complicación, otorgándole el nombre de Ormund.

La carta tampoco hacía mención de su padre, Lord Randyll Tarly. Ni le importaba que lo mencionara, hablaba sobre su hermana menor Talla que aparentemente estaba en cinta, y si resultaba ser niño le pondría su nombre.

–Samwell– se dijo Samwell. –Un sobrino con mi nombre…jejeje, solo espero que sea un niño sano o al menos que sea niña.

El Maestre tomó pergamino, hundió la punta de la pluma y se quedo pensando en cómo iniciar su carta.

–Querida Madre– dijo en voz alta.

–Querida Madre– repitió el Cuervo de Mormont.

**Invernalia, medio-día. (Jeyne)...**

El día comenzó con tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban con bastante dificultad por las nubes grises, siendo medio-día.

El cielo estaba completamente bloqueado e insinuando una lluvia o hasta una nevada. Exhalo algo de su aliento formando una pequeña nube blanca que ascendió lentamente, acomodo la capucha sobre su cabeza, llevaba un vestido de color ocre, sobre los hombros lucía una hermosa de piel de lobo rojiza proveniente de Essos sujetada por un broche con el símbolo de la casa Stark.

Un calzado con forro de piel en su interior y cruzando algunos pasillos externos donde los nuevos reclutas entrenaban bajo la orientación de Pieles.

–Con fuerza, parecen un montón de afeminados…hasta mi nieta es más fuerte– rugió Pieles notando la presencia de Jeyne, solo alzo su mano en señal de saludo.

Jeyne Westerling, viuda de Robb Stark y antigua Reina en el Norte. En ocasiones se preguntaba, sobre el anuncio que ponía fin al invierno, le parecía bastante ridículo que dicha noticia fuera esparcida especialmente con las últimas lluvias y una que otra nevada.

Robb le había comentado que la nieve caía sin importar la estación, fuera invierno, otoño, primavera o verano. Quizás fuera algo infantil de su parte, imaginaba que el Norte era una tierra mágica de los cuentos, donde los norteños tenían épicos combates contra terribles monstruos, los gigantes vivían acosando y saciando su hambre con carne humana, los miembros de la familia Stark se parecían a Robb e Invernalia resultaba ser un castillo como El Risco.

Cuando llego al Norte junto a su Septa sus fantasías se esfumaron por completo, el Norte era una tierra antigua, dura y primitiva, los norteños desprecian las comodidades de los sureños y solo se preocupaban en reconstruir sus hogares, los gigantes resultaban ser vegetarianos y aficionados al vino sureño, la casa Stark resultaba ser muy diferente a Robb que parecía un Tully.

En ocasiones visitaba la Cripta de Invernalia donde se había erigido una efigie de Robb Stark que a diferencia de los Stark muertos, tenían caras alargadas, cabellos oscuros y ojos grises como Jon.

Los señores norteños afirmaban que Jon Stark, era la viva imagen del difunto Lord Eddard Stark.

–¿Nieve o lluvia?– se pregunto.

Cruzó otro pasillo externo, finalmente atravesó el arco de piedra con la puerta principal de hierro abierta, teniendo frente a ella una extensión de tres acres completamente rodeada por las murallas del castillo. El Bosque de los Dioses de Invernalia contaba con un gran número de árboles, creando un denso dosel de tierra compacta, humus y el musgo.

Había arboles como el fresnos, castaños, espinos, palos satos, centinelas y pinos. En el centro de la arboleda se encontraba el antiguo Arciano, con su cara tallada, con rasgos alargados y melancólicos, cerca de un estanque de aguas negras proveniente de las aguas termales bajo Invernalia.

–Sigue siendo primitivo.

Jeyne sin importar los años, se sentía incomoda en cada visita al Bosque de los Dioses de Invernalia. Sí el Norte le parecía una tierra primitiva, ese sitio detrás de las altas murallas de la ancestral fortaleza parecía aún más primitivo.

Los árboles ni demostraban el paso del tiempo, solo se mantenían en su lugar y atestiguaba a cada persona en venir a orar a los dioses. A pesar de profesar la Fe de los Sietes o simplemente la Fe, oraba cada día a la Madre, Doncella y la Vieja antes de bajar a desayunar, consideraba que rezar a los Dioses Antiguos, sus oraciones podían ser escuchadas, pidiendo por su familia y seres queridos.

En cada visita al Bosque de los Dioses, se quedaba petrificada al hacer contacto visual con el rostro tallado en el Arciano y manteniéndose de pie. Las oraciones resultaba ser lentas, su incomodidad en dicho sitio le complicaba en expresar sus rezos a los Antiguos Dioses.

Solo pensaba en el día que conoció a Robb, su hogar El Risco fue tomado por las fuerzas norteñas en La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. El Rey en el Norte de aquel entonces había sufrido una herida por una flecha y ella cuidó de él, lo consoló cuando se enteraron de la quema de Invernalia y esa misma noche compartieron el lecho.

Robb para proteger el honor de Jeyne, al día siguiente se caso con ella y nombrándola Reina en el Norte. En su corazón sabía que había sido la época más feliz de su vida, lamentablemente perdió a los pocos meses a su esposo en la nefasta Boda Roja.

–Cuídalos– se dijo Jeyne viendo como las hojas del Arciano, se mecían suavemente y el rostro tallado en la corteza cambiaba, por unos segundos le pareció ver a Robb. Sacudió la cabeza, nuevamente el rostro grabado volvía a ser alargado y melancólico. –Se parecía Robb– un terrible escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Solo dio unos pasos quedando con la mirada fija en el estanque a los pies del Arciano. E imaginaba a Val emerger del depósito de aguas termales, desnuda y su larga cabellera color rubia como la miel más oscura suelta.

–Esa vez que vine y me la encontré, me hablo que estaba embarazada de Dalla.

Saliendo del Bosque de los Dioses, se dirigió al Gran Salón de Invernalia encontrándose con campesinos, habitantes de la aldea Invernal, patrullas dando informes y una muchacha llevando en su hombro un búho con las plumas blanca, marrones y ojos brillantes.

–¿Karsi?– dijo Jeyne viendo a la muchacha en cuestión.

–Lady Jeyne– contesto Karsi, la hermana menor de Morna Máscara Blanca.

Karsi estaba cerca de los veinte años, de constitución delgada, su cabello oscuro le llegaba hasta la nuca, de ojos oscuros, una cicatriz que lucía sobre su ceja y bajo el ojo derecho producto de una pelea en su infancia, vestía prendas de lana y cuero, cargaba sobre su hombro izquierdo un arco, un carcaj repleto de flechas, un pequeño cuchillo y un fardo de quince pieles para negociarla al interior de Invernalia o en el pueblo de Invernalia.

–Escuche en la taberna…que Jon Stark, se fue al Muro con Val y algunos arrodillados– señalo Karsi. Su búho solo hurgueteaba entre sus plumas y estudiando su entorno.

–Hace dos semanas– contesto Jeyne. –Deben estar cerca del Nuevo Agasajo– notando las pieles que traía consigo.

–Pensaba venir a negociar con él, mejor voy al pueblo y hablo con la mujer del tabernero– señalo Karsi.

Jeyne sentía algo de lastima por la muchacha, sabía que debía realizar un largo viaje hasta donde se encontraba su clan liderado por Morna y pasarían varias semanas hasta el regreso del Rey en el Norte.

–Yo hablare con Ned y le diré que negocie esas pieles– dijo Jeyne. –¿Tienes hambre?– pregunto.

–Hambre y sed– contesto Karsi.

Ambas miraban a los súbditos de Invernalia esperando la oportunidad para hablar con el príncipe Stark en el Gran Salón y atender sus necesidades.

–Creo que debemos comenzar a comer antes y veo que Ned tendrá mucho trabajo por delante– dijo Jeyne.

Guiando a la invitada hasta el salón comedor de la ancestral fortaleza.

**En cambio, (Eddard)...**

–Necesito ayuda con la recolección de madera para la Fiesta del Estío– dijo Brandon Norrey, el mayordomo de Invernalia.

El Gran Salón de Invernalia estaba atestado por oficiales de las patrullas, campesinos que venían a buscar ayuda para sus campos y comenzar a preparar la tierra, algunos jóvenes deseaban ser soldados o desarrollar un determinado oficio ya fuera en las caballerizas, las perreras e incluso en la fragua como aprendiz.

El Pez Negro y el Maestre Samwell habían sido nombrados castellanos por el Rey en el Norte, debiendo aconsejar al futuro monarca en la toma de decisiones, el mayordomo continuaba solicitando ayuda para la recolección de madera y almacenarlas para la Fiesta del Estío, él estaba ubicando en el trono de Invernalia con las manos puestas en los dos huargos de piedra que custodiaban dicho asiento.

–Tal vez podamos de presidir de algunos sirvientes– señalo Samwell, el Maestre de Invernalia.

–Hasta de algunos reclutas– dijo Ser Brynden Tully, el Pez Negro.

–No veo problema en contar con sirvientes o reclutas– dijo el Norrey.

–Y también puede contar con Wun Wun– dijo Ned. –Padre en ocasiones lo envía ayudar a los constructores, podría ayudar a derribar algunos árboles o cargar troncos que requerían moverse hacia el interior de Invernalia.

–Pieles, está dirigiendo el entrenamiento de los reclutas– dijo Samwell.

–Pero él puede hablar con el gigante– intervino el Pez Negro.

–Entonces que Pieles lleve algunos reclutas y Wun Wun– dijo Ned.

El mayordomo solo realizo una reverencia por recibir ayuda en la recolección de madera. Los siguientes en ser escuchados fueron los campesinos que necesitaban ayuda en los campos para comenzar las cosechas.

Se decidió que un determinado grupo de jóvenes, venían en búsqueda de trabajo a Invernalia, fueran enviados a trabajar los campos recibiendo por parte de los campesinos un sitio para dormir y comer. Los oficiales de las patrullas informaban sobre el inusual número de lobos u otros depredadores que merodeaban en las inmediaciones de Invernalia, el príncipe Stark dio órdenes para incrementar el número de patrulleros y estacionar en el pueblo de Invernalia, cerca de 200 soldados al caer la noche para mantener seguro a los aldeanos.

Algunos de los presentes murmuraban sobre las decisiones que tomaba, Ned. Les parecía que a su corta edad demostraba dotes de liderazgo como su padre Jon, confiaban que al momento de asumir el gobierno del Norte estaría en buenas manos, y en ocasiones las dudas ponían en cierta medida al niño en aprietos, lógicamente apenas tenía 8 años y debía buscar ayuda en sus castellanos.

–Podemos enviar a unos constructores para reparar el camino de acceso al pueblo de Invernalia– dijo Samwell. Ned solo dio un "si" con la cabeza pasando inmediatamente con el próximo asunto.

Hallis Mollen, actual capitán de las patrullas de la región de Invernalia, entro seguido de un grupo de soldados portando en sus escudos una corona de sable sobre dos hachas de guerra cruzadas en campo de oro.

Uno de los soldados llevaba un pendón luciendo un cuaterado con la corona de picas entre las dos hachas y una cabeza de caballo de oro con los ojos rojos, crines rojos, en campo de bronce rodeado en grilla de sable.

–Barbrey Dustin– dijo en voz baja, el Pez Negro a Ned.

–Padre siempre trata de mantenerla cómoda en Invernalia, ella es muy peligrosa e inteligente– se dijo Ned dando la bienvenida a Lady Barbrey Dustin, señora de Fuerte Túmulo e hija del difunto Lord Rodrik Ryswell.

Lady Barbrey Dustin contaba con 48 años, su cabello castaño ya estaba a punto de ser completamente gris, lucía un moño de viuda. Alta, de postura recta y conservando cierto atractivo a pesar de estar cerca de los cincuenta años, llevaba un vestido de lana negra, de corte severo, sin adornos, varias arrugas cerca de sus ojos y la boca.

Compartieron el pan y la sal, según dictaba las leyes de hospitalidad y teniendo como testigo a los Antiguos Dioses. Los hombres de Fuerte Túmulo fueron guiados para comer y beber por uno de los sirvientes.

–Se me informe que nuestro Rey en el Norte, partió hacia el Muro junto a la Reina Val, la princesa y algunos hombres de su círculo personal– dijo Barbrey con un descarado sarcasmo.

–Vieja arpía– se dijo Brynden, terminando de beber su cerveza.

–Mi padre debió acudir y charlar con…– dijo Ned haciendo una pausa. –Debe hablar con mi tío Brandon.

Ned notó con solo pronunciar dicho nombre, el rostro de Lady Dustin se desfiguro por la impresión y recordando cierta historia.

–Le pido, mi príncipe que me guié hasta la Cripta de Invernalia…deseo mostrar mis respetos a su tío abuelo Brandon Stark– dijo Barbrey.

–¡Por aquí, Lady Dustin!– dijo Ned, el resto de los presentes del salón les pareció que su tono de voz cambio radicalmente.

La puerta de la cripta resultaba estar hecha de madera de Arciano, ubicada en el sitio más antiguo de la fortaleza. Según las historias era tan antigua como pesada, aproximadamente unos ocho mil años desde la construcción de Invernalia.

El joven Stark llevaba una linterna de hierro con una vela gruesa, la cripta resultaba ser un sitio frío, oscuro y carente de cualquier calor, con un techo abovedado. Descendieron por las escaleras de piedra en espiral, el camino era estrecho y solo contaban con la linterna para iluminar su camino.

–¿Qué sabes de la cripta?– pregunto Barbrey.

–La cripta es más grande que la propia Invernalia, padre me relato que merodean ratas y arañas tan grandes como un perro, e incluso el dragón Vermax puso huevos bajo los niveles inferiores…se escucha las aguas termales, hay un olor antiguo…padre dice que es por la piedra y el hierro de las espadas... – contesto Ned. Recordando las ocasiones que acompañaba a Jon a mostrar los correspondientes respetos a los difuntos. –Las espadas de hierros mantienen tranquilos a los espíritus de los antiguos Stark…en las tumbas se colocaron nuevas espadas… en reemplazo de las antiguas.

–Eso mismo me contó una vez, tu tío abuelo Brandon– dijo Barbrey.

Continuaron por el largo pasillos, los pilares de granitos se alzaban sosteniendo el techo del lugar. La cripta resultaba ser el lugar de descansó de los antiguos señores de Invernalia, las tumbas más reciente resultaban ser de Lord Rickard Stark, Lyanna Stark, Brandon Stark, Eddard Stark, Robb Stark y Rickon Stark a sus pies se encontraban lobos huargos tallados en piedra y espadas nuevas para mantener a sus espíritus vengativos en paz.

Barbrey miró con desprecio las efigies de Lord Rickard y Eddard Stark, conteniendo sus deseos en escupir a los rostros de piedra.

–Brandon siempre fue la clase de hombre que tomaba lo que deseaba, ni demostraba una pizca de vergüenza…, fue un verdadero lobo…solía visitar regularmente Los Riachuelos…e incluso mi padre estaba dispuesto a entregarme en bandeja de plata al heredero de la casa Stark, nadie podía vencerlo con la espada. Lo comparaban con un centauro por su extraordinaria habilidad de montar, algo que compartía con tu tía abuela Lyanna…ella también fue una joya deseada por dos hombres…Rhaegar la reclamo antes y desato la rabia de Robert Baratheon…– comento Barbrey. –Mi esposo Willam Dustin acompaño a tu abuelo a Dorne y se encuentra enterrado bajo un montículo de piedras.

Ned solo mantenía silencio y escuchando solo a una mujer amarga por años de resentimiento contra la casa Stark. La mujer mantenía fija la mirada sobre la efigie de Brandon y luego viendo al príncipe.

–Solo procura vivir más tiempo, tienes un parecido innegable con Brandon en su juventud– dijo Barbrey. –Ahora solo quiero ir a comer algo, fue un largo viaje para esta vieja amargada.

Él se quedo viendo la efigie de su tío abuelo antes de regresar a la superficie.

–Le ordenaré a Norrey que prepare una habitación cómoda y dos sirvientas para cumplir todas sus necesidades– señalo Ned.

Cuando emergieron, en la entrada principal de la cripta se encontraba, Pieles. El maestro de armas escupió al suelo y dijo:

–Ned– viendo a Barbrey con el ceño fruncido. –Necesitamos hablar sobre Wun Wun.

Lady Dustin ni mostro interés en el asunto del gigante, enviado ayudar a recolectar madera y adelantándose unos metros. Ned atendió por el patio de la fortaleza la petición de Pieles para recompensar a Wun Wun con algo de vino o cerveza.

–Quizás cerveza– propuso Pieles.

–Wun Wun se ganó algo de cerveza– callando repentinamente, esa sensación le invadió tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, se esforzaba en continuar hablando pero su cuerpo le parecía estar hecho de plomo.

–¿Ned?– pregunto Pieles confundido por el extraño comportamiento del niño.

El cuerpo del joven Ned se desplomo en el patio a vista de los soldados o sirvientes en medio de sus actividades. Un grito proveniente de Lady Dustin que atestiguo el repentino desvanecimiento del príncipe, Pieles sostuvo al chico entre sus brazos y los continuos llamados al Maestre Samwell para venir en ayuda del próximo Rey en el Norte.

–¡¿Dónde está el Maestre?!– dijo Barbrey Dustin.

–¡Iré por él!– contesto un soldado de Invernalia.

En medio del caos en el patio central de la ancestral fortaleza, específicamente en las perreras. Uno de los perros-lobos contemplaba la escena y terminando de comer un trozo de carne, el chico lentamente fue recuperando la conciencia estando entre los brazos de Pieles y viendo el rostro de Lady Dustin nuevamente.

–Desde las perreras…– dijo Ned, percibiendo el sabor de la sangre fresca en su boca.

* * *

**Y continuara o mejor dicho pronto sabremos del joven Ned que ha despertado sus habilidades de cambiapieles. El siguiente capítulo se titula "Ruby" siendo sincero ya he comenzando a trabajarlo lentamente, lo cual necesito algo de investigación con ciertos aspectos.**

**Luego de la publicación "Ruby", vendrá los siguientes capítulos que son:**

**En el Castillo de Rosby.**

**A la sombra del Muro.**

**El Parricida.**

**Foso Cailin.**

**La Cacería de Hayford.**

**El Sexto de su Nombre.**

**El Lobo Blanco y el Lobo de Tres ojos.**

**Warg.**

**Esos son los próximos títulos que veremos, solo nos queda pocos capítulos para terminar el Acto I y dar inicio al siguiente acto a partir de la publicación del Parricida. Ahora vayamos con los reviews:**

**SugarQueen97: **Tampoco quiero abusar de las situaciones "M", creo que me salió bastante bien por decirlo así. Sin duda Jon siempre ha deseado quien era su madre o la opinión de ella en cuanto lo que ha logrado a lo largo de su vida. Sin duda la pequeña Dalla tendrá algo más de protagonismo.

**Fanatico z: **Muchas gracias, querido lector…bueno uno se pregunta ciertas cosas en torno a la relación de JonxVal, obviamente en los libros existe un coqueteo abierto y mucho más.

**Por último espero que disfrutaran de la nueva actualización, igual existió cierta reescritura en determinados pasajes, nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Ruby

**Hola lectores de la sección de A Song of Ice and Fire, les saludo cordialmente.**

**Estamos en la publicación número diez o titulada "Ruby", para ser sincero he tenido este capítulo pensado desde hace varias publicaciones, al fin puedo compartirla para que la vean y disfruten, en lo personal es un capitulo con muchas sorpresas y uno que otro personaje que se suma a la historia pero en forma más paralela a los sucesos en Poniente.**

**Algo muy curioso que existe una canción titulada Ruby de la banda Kaiser Chiefs, digamos que al escribiendo se me venía a la cabeza la canción, loco o no?... pasando a materia de interés, iniciamos la decima actualización con una breve introducción:**

* * *

_La ciudad de Braavos es conocida por ser la más grande, rica y poderosa de todas las Ciudades Libres, en Essos. O llamada en ocasiones como la hija bastarda de Valyria. __Asentada en un archipiélago dentro de una laguna, el Mar Angosto se encuentra con el Mar de los Escalofríos._

_Braavos nunca fue parte del Feudo Franco de Valyria. Fundada hacía el año 500 Antes de la Conquista, por esclavos, prostitutas y ladrones, llevados en barcos esclavistas hacia una recién fundada colonia Valyria en Sothoryos. Los esclavos al interior de los navíos, se rebelaron, tomando el control y huyeron al "confín más lejano del mundo"._

_Entre los esclavos se componían de los más diversos orígenes entre ellos Ándalos, Isleños del Verano, Ghiscaris, Naathi, Rhoynar, Ibbeneses, Sarnoris, hasta deudores o criminales de sangre valyria._

_Algunos habían sido entrenados en las armas para ser guardias o soldados esclavos, otros eran esclavos de cama, para entregar placer. La gran mayoría eran esclavos domésticos, fueran tutores, niñeras, cocineros, mozos de cuadra, mayordomos y artesanos expertos que podían contarse carpinteros, armeros, albañiles y tejedores._

_Los nuevos libertos hablaban, las más diversas lenguas y convirtiendo la lengua de sus antiguos amos valyrios en el lenguaje común._

_Los fundadores de la nueva ciudad prometieron que ningún hombre, mujer, niño o niña en Braavos, jamás seria un esclavo o siervo. Esta fue la primera ley de Braavos grabada en piedra en el arco que se extiende por el Canal Largo. A partir de ese día se han opuesto a la esclavitud y luchando en incontables guerras contra los traficantes de esclavos y sus aliados._

_Un símbolo de su gran poder es el Titan de Braavos, una estatua enorme de piedra y bronce. Es la primera linea de defensa de la ciudad y emite un sonoro rugido al Arsenal de la llegada de los barcos, anunciar la salida o puesta del sol._

_Y todas las religiones son aceptadas por igual..._

* * *

**Ruby**

**Braavos…**

El rugido del Titán de Braavos, anunciaba la llegada de un navío proveniente de tierras lejanas.

La joven solo esperaba que el rugido cesara, y continuar con su composición. Había trabajado por largas jornadas en su nueva canción, en un día podía avanzar una miserable línea o en otros completar un párrafo entero, ese día resultaba ser un día con solo dos líneas completas.

–¡¿Hermano?! ¿Qué rima con hermano?– se pregunto Ruby dejando de lado, la pluma y repasando lo escrito en el pergamino.

Ruby o Ruby la Arpista, una cortesana que había cumplido los veinte años. Poseedora de pómulos altos, ojos oscuros, hermoso cabello castaño rojizo llevado en una trenza que caía hasta la cintura, alta, agraciada y femenina en todo sentido de la palabra.

–¡¿Hermano tirano?!– solo basto una mueca para descartar la palabra "tirano", dando otro bocado a la rebanada de tarta de zarzamora.

Proveniente de una familia caída en desgracia de origen ponienti. Había llegado a las tierras de Essos a finales de su niñez, viajando junto a su padre y hermana mayor por todo el continente, por azares del destino su progenitor fue asesinado, en cuanto a su hermana tuvo algo suerte y se caso con un hombre medianamente importante. En cambio Ruby fue enviada a Braavos para convertirse en la nueva protegida de la Perla Negra de Braavos, Bellegere Otherys.

–¡Ruby! ¡Ruby! ¡Ruby!– ignorando ese canturreo.

Bellegere entro en la estancia ocupada, habitualmente por su protegida o prefiriéndola llamar su "pequeña hermana". Vestía un hermoso vestido color lila ceñido al cuerpo y resaltando su generoso busto, un par de zapatillas terminada en punta con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, su larga melena negra luciendo una redecilla con tres gemas, un collar de oro con incrustaciónes de ónix en torno al esbelto cuello y la piel marrón claro emitía un particular brillo, gracias al extracto de flores.

Ruby llevaba un sencillo pero fino vestido color azul con detalles en gris, zapatillas blancas y una sortija de plata en su dedo anular. Su arpa era una verdadera maravilla, media exactamente cinco pies de altura, fabricada de ébano, doce cuerdas de plata, la propia forma del instrumento se asemejaba a una serpiente con ojos de rubíes.

–¿Es una canción?– pregunto Bellegere.

–No.

–Ruby– suplicó Bellegere.

Dudo por unos instantes, prefiriendo terminar su nueva composición.

–Puedo…en parte– contesto. –Solo será una parte– viendo a la hermosa mujer.

–¡¿Le diste un titulo?!– pregunto nuevamente Bellegere.

–No– contesto. –En su momento le daré un nombre apropiado.

El Titán rugió nuevamente. Ruby se quito la sortija de plata, lavándose las manos y posándolas en las finas cuerdas.

–Uno, dos, tres…

Los primeros acordes fueron suaves, evitando en cantar. Bellegere recostada en los enormes almohadones y bebiendo un poco de licor de albaricoque.

–Es una melodía triste– se dijo Bellegere.

La Perla Negra de Braavos tenía el gran privilegio de escuchar cada una de las nuevas composiciones de su denominada "hermana menor". Ruby cumplía su segundo año junto a la cortesana, componiendo en total diez canciones que solía tocar habitualmente en el arpa y cada una de ella, relataba un pasaje específico de vida dándole ciertos títulos como "Oso Desteñido", "Lord Sanguijuela", "Castillo Fantasma", "Amistad Nefasta" y entre otras.

La aclamada cortesana trataba en contener sus lagrimas, lamentablemente fueron corriendo por sus mejillas y cayendo en los almohadones. Ruby se detuvo.

–¡Oh, Ruby!... es una canción preciosa, es una pieza única con tus sentimientos puestos en ella– dijo Bellegere.

Luego de secarse las lágrimas y escuchar los más íntimos pensamientos de su protegida.

–Es para tu hermano mayor, ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?– pregunto Bellegere, secándose las lagrimas restantes con un trozo de lino inmaculado.

–La ultima vez … tenía 14 o 15 años, se parecía a mi padre y de sobra– contesto. Ruby le relato de aquella semejanza con su difunto padre, los amigos cercanos de la familia se daban cuenta de ese parecido físico y comentaban abiertamente. Por otro lado su madre decía que todos eran hijos e hijas de su padre y no importaba quien fuera más parecido.

–Entonces ya debe ser un hombre en toda regla, ¿casado? – pregunto nuevamente.

–No lo sé– replicó. –Mentirosa, lo sabes– se dijo.

En aquel momento fueron interrumpidas por el mayordomo de la lujosa residencia, informando sobre la inesperada visita de un joven adulto y vistiendo distintiva ropas.

–¡Noren Vollinar!– anuncio el mayordomo.

Noren Vollinar un joven adulto, proveniente de una distintiva familia braavosi, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, ojos de color marrones, esbelto, estatura promedio y vistiendo un atuendo sobrio para la ocasión.

–¡Bellegere!¡Ruby!– dijo Noren. Besando suavemente las manos de las dos cortesanas y centrando su mirada en Ruby. –Disculpen por interrumpir sus asuntos y deseo hablar con Ruby.

–No te preocupes, Noren. Eres libre de hablar– contesto Bellegere. Noren Vollinar no perdía oportunidad alguna en visitar a Ruby y poder charlar en privado.

–Igual deseo que permanezca aquí, Bellegere– señalo Noren. –Mañana se llevara a cabo la celebración del décimo año de regencia de Tormo Fregar.

El actual Señor del Mar Tormo Fregar, tras sucede al difunto Ferrego Antaryon. Lo cual en la jornada de mañana en la noche, se llevaría a cabo una gran celebración en el Palacio del Señor del Mar y en todo Braavos por conmemorar los diez años de regencia.

–Ruby– dijo Noren, mostrándose nervioso. –Deseo que me permita ser su acompañante– le propuso.

Ruby lanzo una mirada furtiva a su protectora. Bellegere solo cerró el ojo derecho dando su aprobación en torno a lo propuesto.

–Será todo un honor– contesto Ruby.

–Excelente– dijo Noren, recuperando el aliento y agradeciendo a todos los dioses que rezo por recibir una respuesta positiva a su invitación. –Pensaba en venir ayer, coincidentemente recibimos la visita de un amigo de mi padre y nos entretuvo con sus historias de Poniente.

–¡Poniente!– exclamó Ruby.

–Sí, hablamos de esas historias– dijo Bellegere.

Noren se servicio una copa del licor de albaricoque, relatando varias de las historias contaba por el amigo de su padre. En principio abordo sobre la delicada situación política en Poniente, la guerra entre las fuerzas de Aegon VI y Mace Tyrell. En segundo lugar los desafortunados plebeyos encontraban protección en torno a R`hllor y los sacerdotes rojos hablando sobre el _Príncipe que fue prometido o Azor Ahai renacido_, el debilitamiento de la casa Lannister, la guerra entre los Frey y el Norte.

–Los norteños proclamaban, al tal Jon Stark como "Rey en el Norte y de los clanes del Pueblo Libre"– comento Noren.

La noticia sobre el nuevo monarca norteño cruzo el Mar Estrecho llegando hasta las Ciudades Libres. Se hablaba sobre un temerario guerrero junto a una bestia blanca demoníaca de ojos rojos, gobernando el Norte con mano de hierro, los propios norteños y los salvajes dejaron toda rivalidad de lado uniéndose en una sola bandera e incluso había tomado por esposa a una bruja con una belleza sobrenatural.

–"Rey en el Norte y de los clanes del Pueblo Libre"– se dijo Ruby.

–Un noble ponienti, me hablo sobre esa mujer – dijo Bellegere. –Dicen que es una bruja poderosa y en cada luna llena da a luz una nueva camada de bestias. Jon Stark planea enviar a sus hijos e hijas mitad demonios contra todo Poniente y tomar el Trono de Hierro. Los salvajes cada noche invocan a sus oscuros dioses para acosar a los enemigos de Stark.

Ruby solo se mordió el labio inferior y manteniendo silencio.

–El amigo de mi padre– Noren retomando la palabra. –Se detuvo en Puerto Blanco hace unos meses. Él estaba esperando recibir la autorización para elevar ancla e izar las velas.

Los tripulantes del navío solo estaban sumidos en el ocio entre bebidas, mujeres o apuestas. La reina en el Norte aparentemente había decido dar un paseo por el puerto acompañada únicamente por el lobo huargo albino, en cuanto a su esposo trataba ciertos asuntos con Lord Manderly. Los marineros con solo verla quedaron inmediatamente prendados por aquella belleza salvaje proveniente de Más Allá del Muro. Ella contemplaba los navíos proveniente de las Ciudades Libres, la bestia se mantenía a menos de quince pasos y exhibiendo sus fauces.

Se le describió como una mujer de largo cabello color rubio, ojos grises, pómulos altos y afilados. Esbelta con un busto lleno y vestida completamente de blanco.

–Ni sonreía– señalo Noren. –Simplemente parecía ignorar el mundo que la rodeaba y esa bestia blanca de ojos rojos se mantenía cerca.

Lo restante de la jornada, continuaron con las historias provenientes de Poniente. E incluso cenando apenas anocheció, la joven cortesana pensaba en las siguientes estrofas de su canción para su hermano mayor y la aclamada Perla Negra disfrutaba de los relatos de Noren.

Esa misma noche volvía a soñar con lobos recorriendo en campo libre persiguiendo a un enorme uro salvaje. Percibiendo en su boca un fuerte sabor a sangre.

El Palacio del Señor del Mar, ubicando en la zona noreste de la ciudad, en el extremo oriental del Puerto Púrpura. Conformado con torres y cúpulas. En el interior del palacio existe un zoológico con animales exóticos. Los capitanes de los navíos braavosis navegando por tierras extrañas y maravillosas trayendo consigo a los animales más extraños para el zoológico privado del Señor de Mar.

Entre los que se contaban caballos con rayas, animales grandes de piel manchada y cuellos largos como zancos, cerdos ratones peludos, mantícoras con aguijones, tigres que llevan a sus cachorros en una bolsa, lagartos tatuados con garras afiladas como guadañas y un sin número de maravillosas bestias.

Esa noche, los invitados por el Señor del Mar Tormo Fregar dispuso enormes mesas repleta de fuentes de comida de las más diversas regiones del mundo, músicos procedentes de las Ciudades Libres, bailarinas y bailarines realizando una exótica danza, malabaristas, escupes fuegos, un circo compuesto por mujeres realizando una especie comedia en torno a lo que sucede en Poniente y un espectáculo con animales salvajes amaestrados.

Tormo Fregar se encontraba ubicado en el puesto más alto en compañía del consejero de confianza de la reina Daenerys, Tyrion Lannister.

Tyrion iba acompañado por Skahaz mo Kandaq junto a una docena de bestias de bronces y el eunuco Belwas el Fuerte. La presencia del gnomo resultaba ser un hecho bastante sorprendente por parte de los invitados y especulando sobre una posible maniobra militar en contra de las Ciudades Libres que mantenían el mercado de esclavos.

La alianza entre Braavos-Meereen, resultaba ser demasiado inquietante para los esclavistas y tomando continuas precauciones.

Bellegere debía mantenerse junto al gnomo de Lannister. En cambio Ruby se quedaba junto a Noren Vollinar observando, un domador junto a su hrakkar realizando saltos a través de aros de fuego.

–¿Es una hembra?– pregunto Ruby a Noren.

–Sí, los hrakkar machos tienen melenas… lo único que se diferencia de un león común es su pelaje blanco– señalo Noren sosteniendo el brazo de Ruby. –¿Sabes diferencia entre un animal nacido salvaje y otro criado en cautiverio?– pregunto.

Ruby observo detenidamente a la fiera dando otro salto, escuchando el sonido del látigo contra el suelo, realizando la siguiente peripecia.

–No– contesto.

–¡Los ojos!– replicó Noren. –Un animal salvaje ama correr en libertad y sentir el viento en su rostro. Hrakkar nació siendo un animal casi-domestico…

Continuaron recorriendo donde se exhibía los animales del Señor del Mar. Admiraron a los lagartos tatuados con filosas garras, los caballos rayados, los enormes simios golpeándose en el pecho y los lobos rojos.

–Lobos– dijo Ruby viendo al cánido.

–Este lobo resulta ser viejo– señalo Noren. –Mi padre me lo dijo.

El anciano can mordisqueaba un enorme hueso e ignorando a los invitados. Ruby comprendió de inmediato las palabras de Noren sobre los animales nacidos salvajes, ese lobo rojo fue capturado siendo un espécimen joven y orgulloso. La joven cortesana y aquel lobo mantenían con las miradas fijas uno al otro.

–¡Debemos regresar al salón principal!– dijo Noren.

Ruby solo asintió con la cabeza, aquella sensación con el anciano lobo le resultaba incomoda y nuevamente el sabor a sangre le invadió la boca.

–¡¿Ruby?!– dijo Noren. –¿Sucede algo?– pregunto.

–Nada– contesto. Ruby al presentarse nuevamente en el salón principal, uno de los sirvientes del palacio se acerco.

–La Perla Negra desea verla en privado– señalo el sirviente, y luego refriéndose a Noren. –Síganme. Su acompañante puede venir con usted.

El Señor del Mar disfrutaba de las bailarinas luciendo su ligera vestimenta que dejaba poco a la imaginación en medio de una baile bastante acalorado mientras los timbaleros marcaba el ritmo, sin distinción de sexo entre los invitados observaban el exótico baile. La noche aún era joven.

La joven cortesana junto a su acompañante subieron por las escaleras hacia un piso superior viendo a mujeres y hombres ingresar en cuartos privados al interior del palacio. Noren reconoció algunas mujeres casadas en compañía de amantes. La Hija del Ocaso, otra reconocida cortesana de Braavos, ingresaba a un cuarto junto con un noble braavosi y su esposa.

La Dama Velada llevaba un velo de seda enjoyado con ver pasar a Ruby, alzo su mano en señal de saludo y la joven le devolvió el gesto. La Poetisa recitaba un pasaje completo a un grupo de hombres y mujeres.

La Reina Pescadilla junto a sus sirenas, jóvenes doncellas apenas floreciendo, desfilaban por el pasillo sosteniendo el largo cabello y el velo de la cortesana. La Ruiseñor demostraba su desprecio hacia un joven noble, ordenando a los dos guardaespaldas en sacarlo de su presencia.

La Arpista junto a su joven acompañante ingresaron en una sala lo suficiente espaciosa para cincuenta personas. En las paredes se plasmaron escenas de sirenas siendo tomadas por hombres, una estatua de mármol presentando una sirena, una mesa con toda clase de manjares y bebidas de vistosos colores. La Perla Negra charlaba con el gnomo de Lannister, Skahaz mo Kandaq bebiendo y sosteniendo en su regazo a la cortesana Sombra de Luna con su habitual vestimenta blanca y plateada. Belwas el Fuerte lucia un nuevo arakh con la empuñadura enjoyada regalo de la reina Daenerys.

–Ruby es mi protegida, mi señor Lannister– dijo Bellegere.

–Ella tiene un don para hacer llorar con sus hermosas canciones– señalo Sombra de Luna.

–Eso lo veremos– dijo Tyrion. –¡¿Su acompañante es?!– pregunto.

–Noren Vollinar, de la casa Vollinar. Mi familia es parte del Banco de Hierro– contesto Noren.

El gnomo dio un salto con bastante dificultad dejando atrás los enormes almohadones y estrechando la mano de Vollinar. Su atención se centro en la protegida de la Perla Negra, ese cabello caoba y ojos.

–Es curioso– dijo Tyrion, besando la mano de Ruby. –¡Lady Ruby!... tiene un interesante parecido con mi esposa, Lady Sansa Stark. Claro un matrimonio concertado pero nunca fue consumado, me he enterado por rumores que aconseja a ese mocoso despreciable de Lord Arryn.

–Es un gusto, Lord Tyrion– contesto Ruby lanzando una mirada gélida al diminuto hombre con sus piernas torcidas, prominente frente, ojos desiguales, rostro afeitado y esa horrible cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro con una parte de la nariz perdida. –Siguen tan feo como lo recuerdo– haciendo memoria.

–Una verdadera joya, protegida por otra joya– comento Tyrion. Tendiendo una copa a Noren y Ruby. –Lo curioso, es sobre el medio-hermano de mi esposa.

–¡Ese bastardo!– dijo Skahaz mo Kandaq. –Un hombre que pactado con demonios salvajes, su esposa es una bruja y cada luna llena le da una nueva camada de demonios-bestias. Lanzara a sus hijos e hijas contra los señores que defiendan el Trono de Hierro. La legítima reina es Daenerys Targaryen.

La Perla Negra, Sombra de Luna y Ruby intercambiaron una mirada por las palabras de Skahaz mo Kandaq. El gnomo se echo a reír por tal comentario, volvió a bebe otra copa de licor color ámbar.

–El bastardo de Invernalia, antiguo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y ahora Rey en el Norte– dijo Tyrion. –Sin mencionar esas historias de su esposa, es una belleza que la mitad de los señores de Poniente desearía tener en su cama y lucirla como un trofeo.

El gnomo les relato sobre su particular amistad con el monarca norteño. Lo recordaba apenas en sus 14 años, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, rostro alargado y ojos grises.

–Los Stark trataban de mantenerlo oculto. Yo lo me encontré por mera casualidad en compañía de su lobo, notando un gran parecido con el difunto Eddard Stark– dijo Tyrion. –Lady Stark lo odiaba.

Ruby prefería ignorar esa conversación. El gnomo abordo sobre los sucesos en el Sur de Poniente con Aegon enfrentado a Lord Tyrell.

–Aegon cuenta con la Compañía Dorada, Tierras de la Tormenta y Dorne– dijo Tyrion. –En cambio Mace Tyrell tiene bajo su poder a Desembarco del Rey y cuenta con el Dominio, la Tierra de los Ríos y Tierras del Oeste. Ni hablar con el Norte, las Islas del Hierro o el Valle de Arryn que han mantenido sus fuerzas apartadas de la dispuesta por el Trono del Hierro. En otras palabras la guerra se mantendrá.

La velada continúo con las historias del gnomo que parecían nunca acabar. Bellegere le comento en voz baja, lo sucedido en el salón principal con la inesperada llegada del joven sobrino de Fregar. Un pretencioso de tan solo 17 años que jugaba a ser un jaque y desafiando en cada oportunidad, retando a un duelo a Belwas el Fuerte.

Tyrion prefería evitar un innecesario derramamiento de sangre y moviéndose al salón privado donde se encontraban. Ruby hizo honor a su apodo, tocando varias piezas para entretener a los singulares invitados.

–Es una joven encantadora– dijo Tyrion a Noren.

–Sí– replicó Noren.

Habían transcurrido cerca de una semana de la celebración de los diez años del Señór del Mar. En el octavo día, la noticia se escucho en todos los rincones de la ciudad.

El sobrino de Tormo Fregar fue encontrado muerto en uno de los callejones con un insignificante corte en el brazo derecho y el cuello abierto. Los rumores apuntaban a los Hombres sin Rostro y sus misteriosas artes de matar pero la verdadera pregunta era; ¿Quién fue el artífice a dicha muerte?...

Abordo una barcaza y siendo testigo del temor de los propios jaques, evitando combates uno a uno. La guardia de la ciudad buscaba en cada rincón al posible responsable en la muerte del sobrino de Tormo Fregar.

El capitán de la guardia observo la barcaza y viendo a la joven cortesana, suponiendo reunirse con un amante para pasar la noche. Continuaron por el canal, otras barcazas continúan su rumbo llevando a las cortesanas a ver a sus amantes, su denominada mentora se reuniría nuevamente con el gnomo. Ella debía atender ciertos asuntos en la Casa de Blanco y Negro.

Emplazado en un pequeño promontorio de piedra gris, carente de ventanas y el techo de tejas negras. Las dos puertas de madera tallada, doce pies de alto.

La puerta izquierda de madera blanca de arciano, la puerta derecha de madera negra de ébano. Una luna de arciano sobre el ébano y el ébano sobre arciano tallado en el centro de las puertas y escalones de piedra gris.

Una pequeña niña de rostro demacrado y huesudo, vistiendo una túnica blanca y negra. La recibió en la entrada.

–¡Ruby la Arpista!– dijo la Niña Abandonada. –¿Venenos, cuerpos o limpiar?– pregunto.

Una pregunta sencilla parte de su "juego de las mentiras", una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Y contesto:

–Limpiar– contesto. La Niña Abandonada señalo hacia su derecha y emprendiendo el camino hacia el tercer nivel del templo.

La joven cortesana contemplo las estatuas de los dioses de tierras extranjeras entre ellos se contaban la Cabra Negra de Qohor, el León de Noche de Yi Ti, Bakkalon el Niño Pálido, la Doncella Clara de Luna, el Desconocido perteneciente a la Fe de los Siete y entre otros. Cada una de las deidades resultaban ser una faceta del Dios de Muchos Rostros.

En el tercer nivel del templo, se encontraba el recinto sagrado y restringido. Ruby podía ingresar a dicha estancia solo con el permiso otorgado por el Hombre Bondadoso. En las paredes se encontraban los incontables rostros recolectados por los Hombres sin Rostro, colgados en las paredes y usados como disfraces.

–¡Hola, Ruby!– dijo el Hombre Bondadoso con una gentil sonrisa.

–Hola– contesto.

La Niña Abandonada se paro junto al sumo sacerdote. La cortesana solo rozo su rostro y cambiando sus facciones faciales entregando su disfraz a la Niña Abandonada.

Ruby había dejado de existir por al menos esa noche. Arya de la casa Stark poseedora de un rostro alargado, ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro, se mostro algo más aliviada por volver a ser ella y viendo a la Niña Abandonada dejarlos a solas.

–¿Cuáles son los últimos sucesos?– pregunto el sumo sacerdote.

Arya relato con detalle sobre la fiesta realizada en honor a Tormo Fregar, la llegada del consejero de la reina de Meereen, los sucesos de Poniente y la muerte del sobrino del Señor del Mar.

–Fregar, solo alardeaba– comento Arya.

–Odiado por muchos e incluso el Señor del Mar– replicó el sumo sacerdote.

–Solo espere que llegara… la media-noche, me presente frente a él, se sorprendió y burlo– continuo. –Fue un movimiento rápido, se mostro confiado y vinieron las consecuencias.

–Una muerte– dijo el Hombre Bondadoso. –El Dios de Muchos Rostros…

El sumo sacerdote volvió a repasar el credo de los Hombres sin Rostros a modo de reprimenda, reconocía las habilidades desarrolladas por Arya. En ocasiones sus métodos le parecían demasiado "llamativos" por esa razón fue enviada con Bellegere para controlar esos instintos y aprender las artes pertenecientes a las cortesanas como tocar el arpa.

Arya agacho la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y escuchando nuevamente al sacerdote.

–Valar Morghulis– dijo el Hombre Bondadoso.

–Valar Dohaeris– contesto Arya Stark. –Iré ayudar a preparar los cuerpos.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo. Ya saben los pasos de Arya (Arya I) con los Hombres sin Rostros y todo lo relacionado. Sobre la siguiente actualización regresamos a Poniente, abordando uno que otro suceso importante con los sacerdotes rojos y el Matarreyes, espero concluir el "Acto I" a más tardar en diciembre o lo que resta del año.**

**Ahora vayamos con los reviews:**

**Sugar: **Muchas gracias, sin duda en un mundo así, los niños deben ser mini-adultos.

**Fanatico Z: **Podría contestar todos los reviews dejados. En el fondo agradezco tus palabras, especialmente por cada uno de tus mensajes… igual me divertí leyendo lo que ibas diciendo, gracias por tus palabras.

**En esta ocasión tenemos en portada al Titán de Braavos en portada. Los correspondientes agradecimientos a su artista y todos los créditos por su trabajo. Nos vemos pronto queridos lectores.**


	11. En el Castillo de Rosby

**Hola lectores de la sección de A Song of Ice and Fire, les saludo cordialmente.**

**¿Cómo han estado?, ¿Cómo va esta última parte del año? ¿Los estudios?, ¿La familia? O ya hicieron sus cartas para navidad…. Para aquellos que están en la universidad posiblemente todo sea malvado a esta altura del año… nos toca revisar o leer, los sucesos "En el Castillo de Rosby"… abordare dos puntos de vista, bastante puntuales el primero será del Matarreyes y Ser Balon Swann… siempre he considerado que sería bastante interesante ver… el mundo desde la perspectiva de Balon…ahora intentare dar ese salto por decirlo, e igual estuve leyendo algunas cosas que desarrollo en esta nueva actualización.**

**Nos ubicaremos en Rosby, veremos dos puntos de vista, se sugiere cierta discreción, iniciamos pero antes unas palabras:**

* * *

_El emblema de la extinta casa Rosby de Robsy, es un chrevrón tripartito de gules en campo de armiño._

_Rosby se encuentra al Norte de Desembarco del Rey. Ubicado en el camino más corto entre Desembarco del Rey y Valle Oscuro. __Un pueblo pequeño, poco más que un ensanchamiento en el camino, formado por cabañas de barro y paja alrededor del castillo de Rosby, se encuentran plantaciones de manzanos y campos de cebada._

_Actualmente el castillo de Rosby, es gobernado por Morros Slynt. _

* * *

**En el Castillo de Rosby**

**Castillo de Rosby. (Jaime)…**

Observaron el rastrillo de la puerta del castillo, subir lentamente y la lluvia continuando cayendo sobre la región de Rosby.

–Una lanza ensangrentada de oro sobre sable…. Algo pretencioso para los nietos de un carnicero e hijo de un ladrón de poca monta…– reflexionó Jaime sujetando firmemente las riendas de su corcel.

Comandaba un total de 200 hombres, entre ellos iban caballeros de su confianza, escuderos, hombres de armas, arqueros, carromatos y una docena de criados. Habían dejado Desembarco del Rey, en una mañana fría e inspeccionando las Tierras de la Corona sobre un inusual numero de bandidos que acosaban la región y extraños eventos en medio de las noches donde se veían enormes piras como siniestros cantos provenientes de los seguidores de R`hllor.

Su misión era poner, en orden a toda la región y evitar verle la cara al denominado "Senescal de Poniente". Entre los caballeros iba Ser Balon Swann, Ser Addam Marbrand y Ser Lyle Crakehall, apodado Jabalí.

Los tres caballeros se mostraron dispuesto en acompañarlo y esperezados en demostrar sus habilidades en campo abierto. La capital resultaba ser aburrida con ladronzuelos, usureros, traficantes o borrachos pendencieros.

Necesitaban poner a prueba sus habilidades con la espada.

Marbrand y Jabalí superaban los cuarenta años, la promesa de matar bandidos en campo abierto podía ayudarles a superar el aburrimiento del último año.

–Es raro– dijo Jabalí.

–Ni lo menciones– replicó Addam Marbrand.

–Demasiado tranquilo– señalo Balon Swann.

–Solo debemos dar con ese sacerdote rojo y "hablar"… aparentemente cientos y cientos de campesinos se reúnen en torno a las oraciones– comento Jaime.

En lo personal prefería mantenerse alejado de los sacerdotes rojos y su fanatismo en torno a R´hllor. El viejo Thoros de Myr nunca fue un buen ejemplo de sacerdote rojo por sus habituales borracheras con el difunto Robert Baratheon y esa espada llameante que blandía en cada torneo. Suponía que ese desastre andante sería un caso excepcional entre sus pares religiosos.

–El bastardo asesino a Janos Slynt, ¿verdad?– pregunto Marbrand.

–Sí, debido a insubordinación en la Guardia de la Noche– contesto Jaime guiando su caballo.

El destacamento fue lentamente ingresando por la puerta principal del castillo. Los centinelas apostados en las murallas, demostraban en sus ojos cierta esperanza por los recién llegados y rápidamente dejaron caer el rastrillo. Los mozos de cuadras emergieron del establo tomando las riendas de los caballos.

El Matarreyes dio un par de órdenes a sus hombres y buscando entre la multitud a cierta persona.

–¡Pía!– dijo.

Una mujer cercana a los treinta años, hermosa a un modo sencillo. Recuperó en parte esa dulcera y los dientes perdidos por una simple prótesis de madera, financiada por el propio Jaime Lannister. Cumplía cerca de una década bajo el servicio del Matarreyes, ni le importaba lo abiertamente promiscua o la infertilidad de la criada.

–¡¿Mi señor?!– pregunto Pía, alejando a un soldado deseoso de pasar una tarde con ella.

–Ese tiene unos 18 años… pero les resultara más fácil conseguir una muchacha de Rosby– dijo Jaime. –Recuerdas lo que hablamos en Desembarco del Rey– inquirió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa cerrada. El Matarreyes le susurro un par de palabras al oído.

–Recuerda antes del atardecer– indicó Jaime. –Esos centinelas.

–¡¿El capitán de los centinelas?!– pregunto Pía.

–Buena idea– contesto Jaime. –Lo dejo en tus manos.

El Matarreyes cruzó a largas zancadas el patio, seguido de sus tres caballeros de confianza, esperaba ser recibido por Lord Slynt de Rosby. En su lugar se presento el mayordomo del castillo, dedicándole varias alabanzas y disponiendo una cómoda habitación para su persona.

–¡Quiero hablar con Lord Slynt!– dijo Jaime.

Swann, Marbrand y Jabalí seguían a su comandante y notando la ausencia de criados de la fortaleza.

–Recuerdo que este sitio contaba con varios criados y los centinelas apenas son unos críos– comento al mayordomo.

El mayordomo enmudeció. Jaime Lannister intercambio una mirada con sus hombres de confianza.

–"La noche es oscura, y alberga horrores"– recordando las palabras de Thoros de Myr. –Quizás fueron a orar a su dios rojo y escuchar las predicas de ese sacerdote.

–Son criados eficientes– contesto el mayordomo. –Le ruego, Ser Jaime. No los castigue severamente o ejecute.

–Me da igual. Los credos de los criados o el dios que elijan rezar. Tenemos suficiente dioses en el mundo para ponernos quisquilloso.

–¿Acaso no creéis en dioses?– pregunto el mayordomo.

–No. Los dioses con solo oír mi nombre escupen.

El Matarreyes ni le importaba manifestar abiertamente su denominado "ateísmo". Siguiendo por la escalera, su séquito le daba alcance e ingresando al salón comedor de Rosby.

–¡Lord Slynt!– dijo Jaime.

Morros Slynt aparto inmediatamente a la sirvienta que mantenía en su regazo y limpiándose la boca con la manga del jubón.

–¡El Matarreyes!– dijo. Un hombre de estatura promedio, rechoncho, rostro de sapo con una prominente patada y luciendo un presuntuoso broche con la lanza sangrienta de los Slynt. –Veo que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas por Lord Tyrell.

–En realidad…– dijo Jaime cogiendo una copa y sirviéndose vino. –He venido por las extrañas piras que se levantan en la región y hablar con el sacerdote rojo.

–Se llama Jia– contesto Morros. –Es una sacerdotisa roja y proviene de Yi Ti.

–Yi Ti– repitió Jaime bebiendo algo de vino. –¿Hablo con ella?– pregunto.

–No.

–¿Razonado?.

–No.

Por cada tres preguntas realizadas, la respuesta recibida era "No". Lord Slynt argumento sobre la cantidad de seguidores que se iban sumando a las predicas de la sacerdotisa roja, los tres caballeros intercambiaron miradas y esperando alguna reacción de su comandante.

–Su padre fue enviando Guardia de la Noche por aprovecharse de su posición y participar en el asesinato de Lord Eddard Stark e incluso testifico contra mi hermano– señalo Jaime saboreando el vino. –Le fue concedido la administración de estas tierras con todos sus ingresos, ¿verdad?.

–He sido fiel al Trono del Hierro. El bastardo de Invernalia pagara por la muerte de mi padre y…– dijo Morros.

–¡Ha subido de peso!– señalo Jaime. –Solo escucho excusas u objeciones. Lord Slynt he sabido de sus banquetes y esos juramentos contra el bastardo de Ned Stark.

Lord Slynt ceso cualquier comentario. El Matarreyes acaricio el pomo de la espada.

–No– dijo Jaime. –Una sentencia de muerte, es demasiado fácil. Los tres distinguidos caballeros me asistirán en el campo de batalla y tratando con bandidos. Los necios o cobardes ponen excusas u amenazas, sinceramente…

–¿Sinceramente?– pregunto Morros.

La sangre le recorrió el labio y cayendo hasta la lujosa prenda de vestía. Jaime cogió un trozo de tela y limpiando su mano de oro cubierta con la sangre de Slynt.

–¡Eres un idiota e hijo de un ladrón decapitado!– gritó. Jaime con su mano izquierda aplico presión sobre el cuello del obseso señor y mostrándose asqueado por el charco de orina que se formo bajo Morros. –¡Qué asco!...fuera de mi vista y sus hombres pasan bajo mi mando. Ser Lyle convoque a los oficiales.

–¡Entendido!– respondió Lyle Crakehall.

–Ser Addam– dijo Jaime.

–¿Ser Jaime?– pregunto Addam.

–Escolte a Lord Slynt y designe a media docena de sus hombres para mantenerlo vigilado– contesto Jaime, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

–¡Entendido!– contesto Addam.

Lord Slynt lanzo una mirada contra el Matarreyes. Ser Balon Swann se mantuvo de pie y el mayordomo hablo:

–¡A su servicio!...– e ignorando a Lord Slynt retirándose del salón comedor.

–Necesito los caballos descansados, hablar con el capitán de la guardia, algo más de estofado y vino– dijo Jaime.

El mayordomo asintió y retirándose. Jaime invitó a su subalterno a la mesa y esperar el regresó de los dos caballeros.

–Iremos a "charlar" con esa sacerdotisa roja de Yi Ti…– comento Jaime.

–Ser Jaime– dijo Balon. –Lord Tyrell ordenó asesinar al líder religioso.

–Sí quiere un sacerdote o sacerdotisa muerto. Puede hacerlo él o enviar a esos oficiales que suelen besarle el culo… debemos verla por la delicada paz, en Poniente–replicó Jaime. Sin embargo, Ser Dickon Tarly le envió una carta informando que movió el campamento de los nuevos reclutas a una zona más segura y evitando deserciones. –Tarly, me informo.

–¡¿Ser Jaime?!– se escucho en el umbral del salón comedor de Rosby.

–Pía– dijo Jaime.

**Cerca del atardecer, inmediaciones de las colinas de Rosby. (Balon)…**

Pía obtuvo la información necesaria proveniente de un joven soldado de apenas 18 años, luego de seducirlo y hablar más de la cuenta. Los cuatros caballeros escucharon cada palabra de la criada.

Aparentemente cada noche los fieles seguidores de la región, asistían a escuchar las plegarias de la sacerdotisa Jia y su séquito compuesto de sacerdotes de menor jerarquía, guerreros y prostitutas del templo. La presencia de los cuatros caballeros acompañados de una docena de hombres de armas, ni pasó inadvertida, los fieles en su mayoría resultaban ser campesinos, taberneras, armeros, tullidos y desamparados.

La destrucción del Septo de Baelor, fue un golpe duro a la Fe de los Siete. El difunto Gorrión Supremo proporcionaba al pueblo llano ayuda incondicional, cubriendo partes de las necesidades diarias.

Jia de Yi Ti, arribo a las costas de Poniente junto a su séquito y trayendo consigo alimento. Lentamente los habitantes menos privilegiados de Poniente, encontraron el consuelo entre las palabras de la extranjera.

Los fieles comían una especie de caldo con verduras y pan. Balon notó algunos caballeros errantes luciendo tabardos con el corazón ardiente de R´hllor y armas melladas.

–Unos cincuenta– dijo Balon.

Los fieles de R´hllor cerraron el paso y empuñando toda clase de herramientas utilizadas comúnmente para trabajar la tierra o ciertos oficios.

–Matamos a los fieles. Nuestro líder asesina a la extranjera– dijo Lyle Crakehall empuñando su espada.

–Solo son campesinos– dijo Balon sosteniendo su espada con la mano dominante.

–No he hemos venido a pelear– señalo Jaime. –Deseo obtener una audiencia con su líder.

Balon con un rápido movimiento desvaino su espada y exhibiendo la hoja. Addam Marbrand se le designo mantenerse junto a los hombres de armas y evitar cualquier innecesario derramamiento de sangre.

Un imponente guerrero de R´hllor emergió de entre los fieles. Los tres caballeros con solo verlo, lo siguieron entre la multitud y volviendo a envainar las armas. En el camino observaron a los miembros del séquito en predicar la palabra de R´hllor, ungir a caballeros errantes o recién nacidos.

Un joven sacerdote relataba a los ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños. La historia del legendario héroe Azor Ahai:

_"Hubo un tiempo en que la oscuridad cubría el mundo con un manto pesado. Para enfrentarse a ella, el héroe necesitaba una espada de héroe, una hoja como no se había visto jamás. Así que durante treinta días y treinta noches, Azor Ahai trabajó en el templo sin descanso, forjando una espada en los fuegos sagrados. Calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba, calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba... y así hasta que tuvo la espada. Pero, cuando la metió en agua para templar el acero, saltó en pedazos._

_Como era un héroe, no podía encogerse de hombros y marcharse, de modo que empezó de nuevo. La segunda vez tardó cincuenta días y cincuenta noches, y la espada parecía aún mejor que la primera. Azor Ahai capturó un león para templar la hoja clavándola en el corazón rojo de la fiera, pero una vez más el acero se quebró. Grande fue su pesar y mayor aún su pena, porque comprendió lo que debía hacer._

_Cien días y cien noches trabajó en la tercera espada, y brillaba al rojo blanco en los fuegos sagrados cuando llamó a su esposa. "__Nissa Nissa__, desnuda tu pecho y recuerda que te amo por encima de todo lo que hay en este mundo." Ella obedeció y Azor Ahai le clavó en el corazón palpitante la espada al rojo. Se dice que el grito de aflicción y éxtasis de Nissa Nissa abrió una grieta en la cara de la luna, pero su alma, su fuerza y su valor pasaron al acero. Tal es la historia de la forja de Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes."_

–¡Sacerdotisa Jia!– señalo el guerrero.

Balon identificó el acento proveniente de Nueva Ghis. El Matarreyes se adelanto un par de metros y los dos caballeros lograron alcanzarlo. Una imponente tienda de color rojo, custodiada por una docena de guerreros de R´hllor y el símbolo del dios rojo grabado en un escudo a modo de estandarte.

–Ser Lyle, aquí y trate de evitar ciertas peleas – dijo Jaime.

Ser Lyle solo asintió con la cabeza, deseando buena suerte a su comandante y Ser Swann. Los dos caballeros de la Guardia Real ingresaron en el interior de la tienda encontrándose con algunos muebles, dos fornidos guerreros, prostitutas del templo preparándose para las oraciones y la sacerdotisa roja sentada en una silla de madera colorada.

–¡Valientes caballeros de Poniente!– dijo Jia, en la lengua común y un marcado acento de Yi Ti. –Se me comento su llegada a Rosby. El sumo sacerdote Benerro me ha enviado junto a mi séquito para predicar la palabra de R´hllor.

Jia resultaba se runa mujer menuda, delgada, cabello negro, los típicos rasgos de Yi Ti, prendas de vestir rojas como la sangre y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un báculo de madera roja con el símbolo del dios rojo.

–Sacerdotisa Jia– dijo Jaime. –Somos parte de la guardia real. Mi mano derecha aquí presente, es Balon de la casa Swann.

–Ser Jaime de la casa Lannister– dijo Jia. –Me produce una decepción verlos. No puedo darme el lujo de pensar que desean unirse a mi séquito personal– pronunciando unas palabras a las prostitutas del templo.

Las prostitutas lucían vestidos de seda roja, joyas en torno al cuello y la cintura. Los caballeros degustaron un exótico vino de color morado y amargo.

Balon fue abordado por una prostituta de piel morena y sentándose descaradamente en su regazo comenzando acariciar su rostro.

–No– dijo Balon. Ella contuvo una especie de carcajada, susurrando al oído ciertas palabras y nuevamente fue rechazada. –Hice un juramento– replicó y su comandante rechazaba a una prostituta recordando los votos de la Guardia Real.

–No podemos poseer tierras, tomar esposa o engendrar hijos. Solo poseemos el deber y el honor– dijo Jaime apartando a la prostituta.

–Y pensar que la princesa Arianne intento seducirme– se dijo Balon rechazando a una segunda y tercera prostituta.

–Palabras pronunciadas frente a falsos dioses– dijo Jia, dibujándose en su rostro una peculiar sonrisa. –Es extraño.

–¿Extraño?– pregunto Balon.

–Su comandante habla de juramentos y honor. Nada le impidió mantener una relación incestuosa con su hermana Cersei Lannister y hasta engendro tres hijos. La princesa Myrcella Baratheon o su ilegitima hija nacida de tal unión abominable, es la única sobreviviente de los concebidos con su difunta hermana.

Ser Balon lanzo una furtiva mirada a su comandante. El Matarreyes volvió a beber del exótico vino y reflejando cierto estoicismo por tales palabras de provocación.

–Myrcella es una hermosa mujer como su madre. Ella se encuentra casada con el príncipe Trystane Martell, residiendo en Dorne– contesto Jaime.

–Mi visión de interpretación en los fuegos sagrados, me resultaba ser útil y me permite comprender…– replicó Jia.

Cambio radicalmente la conversación, hablando de gigantescos seres fríos, bestias inhumanas aullantes, osas paradas en dos patas, tritones, alces, guerreros portando hachas, soles blancos y rojos. Repitió tres veces la palabra "Nieve" junto al padre de ejércitos, la princesa pronto dará a luz al tercer hijo, los hijos de la piedra marcharan junto al Príncipe que nos fue prometido, relatando la antigua profecía:

_"Llegará un día, tras un largo __verano__, un día en que las estrellas sangrarán y el aliento gélido de la oscuridad descenderá sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso."_

Retomando la primera charla, se refirió a los castillos gemelos ardiendo bajo una fría noche con demoníacos seres provenientes de tiempos primitivos y los lobos danzaran en medio del fuego.

–Los cuentos suelen ser para los niños o niñas. He tenido suficiente "magia" o seres sobrenaturales a lo largo de mi vida… conozco esa "oxidada" profecía– interrumpió Jaime. –Puede leer el fuego o tratar de seducirnos con sus bellas acompañantes. Solo deseo ser civilizado y pedirle amablemente sobre mantener controlado a sus fieles, comienzan a incomodar a ciertas personas en Desembarco del Rey.

Balon Swann solo elevo una oración silenciosa y recordando las lecciones de la Fe de los Siete. En lo personal era un devoto del guerrero como cualquier otro caballero, aquella religión extranjera ayudaba a los desafortunados pero las intenciones de la sacerdotisa roja le parecían incomprensibles.

–Una guerra contra Aegon y otra guerra en torno a la religión– se dijo Balon.

La Fe de los Siete, los Antiguos Dioses y el culto al Dios Ahogado. Por siglos las tres religiones mantenían cierta paz, pero la existía de una cuarta religión podría suceder tarde o temprano en Poniente. Balon pensaba que había una cabida para el culto de R´hllor, lamentablemente los tiempos actuales impedían lograr un adecuado periodo de paz.

–Hablad... a vuestros señores de Desembarco del Rey... Mis intenciones es guiar a los desamparados y ayudar, solo deseo seguir predicando las palabras de mi señor R´hllor– dijo. Jia fijo su mirada en el caballero de la casa Swann dedicándole un par de palabras. –Ser Balon procure mantenerse fiel a sus propias convicciones o valores entregados por su señor padre.

Swann mantuvo silencio por tales palabras. El Matarreyes había tenido suficiente palabras de la extranjera y agradeciendo el tiempo para manifestar ciertas inquietudes.

–Y antes de irme, deseo escuchar las plegarias a su dios rojo– señalo Jaime.

La sacerdotisa roja de Yi Ti emergió de la tienda, en compañía de las prostitutas del templo y dar inicio a las plegarias de cada atardecer. Los fieles se reunieron en torno a las tres enormes piras construidas para llevar a cabo dicho ritual religioso.

El Matarreyes, los tres caballeros y la docena de hombres de armas, se ubicaron en un punto apartado al resto de los fieles del dios rojo y manteniendo fija la mirada en Jia de Yi Ti.

–¡La noche es oscura y alberga cosas aterradoras!– comenzó Jia.

Las tres piras ardían, las llamas parecían danzar con cada oración emitida por la sacerdotisa o los fieles al responder.

–Aléjanos de la oscuridad, oh, Señor. Inflama nuestros corazones para que podamos recorrer tu camino luminoso. R´hllor, tú eres la luz de nuestros ojos, el fuego de nuestros corazones, el calor de nuestras entrañas. Tuyo es el sol que calienta nuestros días, tuyas las estrellas que nos guardan en la noche oscura... Señor de la Luz, defiéndenos. La noche es oscura, y alberga cosas aterradoras– anunció Jia.

–Señor de la Luz, protégenos– fue la respuesta de los fieles.

Cada oración recitada en voz alta, los fieles respondía con la misma frase. Las llamas se alzaron y creando diversas tonalidades de rojo. El grupo solo contemplaban la ceremonia en silencio.

–¡Azor Ahai!¡Ha renacido!¡Azor Ahai, descenderá al mundo junto a sus huestes!¡Reinara sobre todos nosotros!¡Es el campeón de nuestro señor de la luz, R´hllor!– entonó Jia con su peculiar acento. –Los falsos ídolos arderán– dando por finalizado las plegarias.

–Señor de la Luz, protégenos– entonaron los fieles.

Balon mantuvo fija la mirada en las enormes piras y las palabras de la sacerdotisa roja, calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, cuestionándose sobre su posición actual como parte de la casi extinta Guardia Real. Concluías las oraciones al dios rojo, regresaron a la seguridad de Rosby.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, titulado "A la Sombra del Muro. Espero que disfrutaran de la nueva actualización, mencione en el capitulo anterior y viendo que he cumplido mi palabra, podre tener concluido el "Acto I"… en torno al "Acto II"… comenzara oficialmente en enero de 2020….en lo personal y en el transcurso del nuevo año espero tener desarrollado varios capítulos y actos para completar la primera parte de la historia. Tampoco quiero adelantar mucho en lo que vendrá.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**SugarQueen97: **Solo piensa que fue "magia" y un juego de luces, con la fiesta pasaron muchas cosas entre algunos invitados.

**Alfil94: **Muchas gracias, por tus palabra.

**Por último veremos nuevamente al Matarreyes y su grupo en los sucesos Hayford. Posiblemente o quien sabe…aborde lo sucedido con Tyrek Lannister y el misterio de su desaparición. **

**Tenemos en portada el emblema de la familia Rosby, los correspondiente créditos a su ilustrador, nos vemos lectores.**


	12. A la Sombra del Muro

**Hola lectores de la sección de A Song of Ice and Fire, les saludo cordialmente.**

**Antes de comenzar quiero pedir disculpas por "No" publicar en el mes de diciembre de 2019 y en enero 2020. Pero finalmente traigo el capítulo final del "Acto I"… en cuanto al "Acto II", lo publicare entre finales de marzo 2020, con dos actualizaciones...seguidas pero me referiré más abajo sobre aquello.**

**Bien, estamos en la publicación Nº12 y regresamos a Castillo Negro o mejor dicho las ruinas de Castillo Negro. ****Explicando algunos sucesos como el viaje hacia Más Allá del Muro. Por último vayamos con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten e iniciamos:**

* * *

_El Muro, tiene 300 millas de longitud y más de 700 pies de alto. Emplazado desde la cadena montañosa de los Colmillos Helados en el Oeste hasta la Bahía de las Focas en el Este. Construido a base de bloques de hielo, el Muro puede parecer gris bajo un cielo nublado y de un brillante blanco-azulado cuando le da el sol. Los bloques de hielo se fusionan, se mantienen sólidos a la temperatura habitual en la zona de los límites del Norte._

_En época de verano, el calor llega a fundir la capa superficial, lo cual parece que el Muro llora. Su altura media es de unos 200 metros, aunque es más alto en ciertos puntos, siendo visible al Sur._

_Supuestamente construido hace más de ocho mil años por Brandon el Constructor, después de la llamada Larga Noche. Para defender los reinos de los hombres de los salvajes y los Otros. Protegido desde siempre por la Guardia de la Noche, y por hechizos antiguos y hechicería olvidada._

_Luego de la invasión de los Otros y sus huestes espectrales. El Muro ha quedado casi abandonado y dividido por la enorme brecha dejada en la guerra contra los Otros y los pocos hermanos de la Guardia Nocturna se han reagrupado en Guardia Oriente del Mar contando solamente con 100 miembros de la casi extinta hermandad._

* * *

**A la Sombra del Muro**

**El Muro, ruinas de Castillo Negro. (Jon)…**

Castillo Negro fue el mayor castillo perteneciente a la Guardia de la Noche. En su apogeo, mantuvo a más de cinco mil hombres pero en el año 298 a.C. contaba con menos de 600 hombres. Los Otros y sus huestes espectrales, consiguieron derribar una parte del Muro de aproximadamente tres kilómetros de largo e iniciar la encarnizada invasión a Poniente.

Tras el fin de la guerra e independencia norteña, los hermanos negros sobrevivientes de la Guardia de la Noche. Se agruparon bajó el mando de Ser Glendon Hewett, un antiguo simpatizante de los difuntos Ser Alliser Thorne y Janos Slynt. Y culpado de la suerte de la guardia al actual rey norteño.

La comitiva procedente de Invernalia, finalmente arribo a las ruinas de Castillo Negro. En medio de una débil nevada y algo de agua-nieve… utilizando los dos únicos edificios en pie. El antiguo salón en común de la guardia y el establo para los caballos. Jon y su fiel maestro de armas Férreo Emmett… extrañamente se sintieron en casa.

Soren Rompescudos ordenó a media-docena de sus guerreros escalar el Muro e instalar un punto de vigilancia hacia el Bosque Encantando, hacia el Sur del Muro, el Este y el Oeste. A pesar de los años, los salvajes preferían mantener tibias ciertas costumbres y escalar la enorme estructura de hielo… resultaba ser una de ellas.

En el segundo día de permanecer en las ruinas de Castillo Negro. El Rey en el Norte, se despidió tres veces de su señora esposa.

La primera vez se besaron apasionadamente a los pies de las ruinas de la Torre de Hardin, la noche anterior a su partida. La segunda vez fue esa misma noche, manteniendo relaciones sexuales en el pabellón instalado.

La tercera y última vez, nuevamente se besaron a metros de la Brecha del Muro.

–¡Es curioso!– exclamó Val viendo el Muro. –Parece "muerto"… los Otros, lo consiguieron e invadieron. Sobrevivimos a la "Larga Noche" y ahora tenemos paz.

–El Muro esta "Muerto"… solo es un enorme bloque de hielo que perdió por completo su "magia" y marca los límites de Poniente– dijo Jon Stark.

Jon ayudo a montar a su señora esposa, compartieron una larga mirada y sin necesidad de decir alguna otra palabra. La princesa Dalla Stark, Aemon Steelsong y Fantasma atestiguaron la partida de Val.

Val dio un ligero toque en los flancos de su montura, cargando una alforja con provisiones suficientes para la expedición, luciendo su capa blanca, su larga cabellera rubia atada en una trenza que caía por debajo de los hombros, su cuchillo de hueso y una lanza.

–¡Ni intentes pasar las penas con otra mujer!– dijo Val, palmeando el cuchillo de hueso que portaba y una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en su rostro.

–¡Solo cuídate!– replicó Jon.

Los miembros de la comitiva observaron a su reina alejarse y adentrarse en el Bosque Encantando. En cuanto al monarca norteño, confiaba en su esposa especialmente por su conocimiento de todo el bosque colindante al Muro.

Val, desapareció entre los árboles, antes alzó por última vez su lanza… en señal de un pronto regresó.

–¡Chico!... no pongas esa cara de funeral. Has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros y debes saber a estas alturas que nuestras mujeres… son algo más independientes que las hembras sureñas– dijo Tormund con un cuerno de cerveza en la mano izquierda. –Val es una mujer fuerte y lista.

–Hmmm… lo sé– contesto Jon. La pequeña princesa Dalla, cogió la mano de su padre y le dedicándole la sonrisa más adorable que pudiera darle al monarca norteño. –Es como Arya… solía sonreír de la misma manera a padre– se dijo.

–Yo puedo cuidar a madre– dijo Dalla. –Yo puedo volar en mis sueños.

–¡¿Volar?!– pregunto Tormund, viendo a Jon.

–¡¿Dalla?!– exclamó Jon, sobresaltado pero manteniendo la compostura. –¿Puedes volar?...¿en un sueño?...¿qué has visto en esos "sueños"?– pregunto.

–Volé sobre el Muro y otros cuervos se me acercaron pero uno intentaba guiarme hacia al otro lado…y parecía que quería decirme algo… solo graznaba y graznaba, intentaba decir mi nombre– dijo Dalla.

La niña explicó a su señor padre sobre los extraños sueños de volar y los cuervos. Hablo de sus aventuras de las últimas noches y ese cuervo que intentaba llevarla a explorar las tierras de Más Allá del Muro. Cierta noche donde siguió a través de sus sueños a Fantasma en una cacería y compartiendo la presa.

Tormund bebió de un trago el cuerno de cerveza y viendo directamente a su amigo. El monarca norteño saboreo las palabras mencionadas por su hija, ni requirió un esfuerzo mental deduciendo por completo toda la situación y sobre aquel cuervo… solo pensó en un nombre.

–¡Bran!– se dijo Jon, riendo débilmente y recuperando su expresión taciturna. –¿Anoche sonaste volar?– pregunto.

–Sí, soné y ese cuervo me vino a molestar– contesto Dalla. –¡¿Es malo?!– pregunto.

Él podría decir un sinfín cosas y especialmente aquellas supersticiones sumamente prejuiciosas contra los "cambiapieles", las persecuciones por parte de la Fe de los Siete y el desprecio norteños o salvajes. Los cambiapieles proveniente del Pueblo Libre vivían pacíficamente en el Norte y solían llevar a cabo reuniones secretas.

–¡No es malo!– contesto Jon, clavando una rodilla en la tierra húmeda y acariciando el rostro de su hija. –Es algo bueno. No debes avergonzarte por esos sueños y debes "sentirte orgullosa"…

Una cosa era ser "rey" y otra muy diferente ser "padre". Ahora debía ser un buen padre como resulto ser el difunto Ned Stark, la niña demostraba sentirse cómoda con esos sueños de volar libremente y acompañar a Fantasma, en las cacerías nocturnas.

–Cuando estemos con tu tío Bran. Hablaremos sobre esos "sueños de cuervo"… y trata de evitar peleas con tu primo Aemon– dijo Jon, revolviendo el cabello de su hija.

–¡Sí, padre!– contesto Dalla alejándose y dando pequeños saltos de felicidad. –¡Puedo volar!– gritaba por el campamento.

El imponente hombre paso su mano por debajo de la frondosa barba y rascándose. Jon lanzó un suspiro viendo a la distancia a su hija y uniéndose a Aemon Steelsong… en alguna clase de juego con espadas de madera.

–Eso estuvo…"bien". Es una chiquilla adorable y me recuerda a mi pequeña Munda a su edad– señalo Tormund. –Ella es como tú, chico. Una cambiapieles y debe aprender a controlarlo… he sabido de niños y niñas que suelen perderse en la mente de los animales, sus cuerpos quedan "vacíos"… y Ned, ¿te ha comentado sobre esas habilidades?– pregunto.

–No– contesto Jon. –Ned, es algo más maduro para su edad. Pero suele hablarme con la verdad y quizás sea como yo.

–Solo "quizás" y se sabrá a su debido tiempo…– dijo Tormund. –Dejemos el asunto de lado. Vayamos, por algo de beber y comer…

–Creo que es lo más sensato que has dicho… ¡En años!– dijo Jon.

–¡Jajajajaja!...– liberando una estruendosa carcajada.

**Tres días después, Más Allá del Muro, Bosque Encantado. (Val)…**

–¡Duele!– se dijo y mordiéndose el labio. Volvía a observar y aprovechaba descansar unos segundos apoyándose en el árbol.

Maldecía su suerte por completo. Ella estaba dispuesta a emprender, una pequeña expedición hacia el interior del Bosque Encantando. Persuadió con relativa fácilmente su señor esposo e iniciando el camino hacia las tierras ancestrales de su pueblo, en la búsqueda de Brandon Stark.

El Bosque Encantando solo estaba habitado por animales salvajes y en los últimos años ciertos rumores sobre un fantasma rondando por las inmediaciones del Muro adquirió bastante fuerza, y sus compañeros salvajes que solían realizar pequeñas expediciones de cacerías al Bosque Encantando, hablaban sobre esos encuentros.

Val había escuchado con cierto interés, las historias de los cazadores y los extraños encuentros con aquella aparición. El Bosque Encantando le parecía más siniestro y solo encontró en su camino animales salvajes fueran venados, jabalíes o uno que otro mamut solitario.

Agradecía a los Antiguos Dioses, evitando encontrarse con lobos, gatosombras o un oso polar.

El camino en la primera parte del viaje fue relativamente fácil pero algo de agua-nieve… entorpeció por unas horas el viaje y obligada a buscar refugio, en una antigua aldea de su pueblo e intentando dormir un poco. Fue una noche fría, solo contaba con la ropa que llevaba puesta y la capa de piel blanca. Intento acurrucarse en un rincón de las antiguas chozas y ganar algo de calor pero el frío calaba hasta los huesos. A la mañana siguiente, reanudo el viaje y el aullido de un lobo se escuchó a la distancia.

El desastre inicio con el cadáver a medio comer de un cervatillo. Val, estudio cuidadosamente al animal comido parcialmente con el vientre destrozado y siguiendo su camino rápidamente por las huellas de al menos tres depredadores.

Lamentablemente una hembra de gatosombra siguió su rastro. Curiosamente, en la zoología especialmente de las especies felinas, los machos solo saben utilizar las patas delanteras o las fauces para la cacería o peleas, y las hembras utilizan fauces, patas delanteras como las patas traseras, convirtiéndola lógicamente, en una sentencia de muerte.

En medio de su huida e intentando colocar la mayor distancia posible. Tres enormes gatosombras (dos machos y una hembra)… la perseguían prácticamente pisando los talones. El cervatillo apenas pudo saciar el hambre de los tres felinos pero una sola mujer a lomos de un caballo resultaba ser una presa demasiado atractiva y fácil de cazar.

En un mero descuido considerando una distancia segura, se detuvo a descansar y saciar su sed en un riachuelo aledaño.

Su fiel montura intento defenderse lanzando coces pero uno de los machos felinos, se aferró al cuello y desangrándolo por completo. Solo portaba su cuchillo de hueso y la lanza estaba junto a su caballo. Un zarpazo lanzando por el segundo macho le rozó la pierna derecha… el pantalón quedo cubierto completamente de sangre y escurriendo hacia el suelo.

Regresando al comienzo de su particular situación, soportando el dolor por el zarpazo e intentando recuperar el aliento, deseaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, despertar entre los brazos de su esposo y ver a su hijo e hija. Solo contaba con su cuchillo de hueso, empuñarlo y dispuesta a dar cara a los tres felinos.

Las fieras se dieron un pequeño festín con la montura de Val. Cabezas, hocicos y patas delanteras completamente cubiertas de sangre fresca y tibia. Un cuervo se poso en una rama observando la escena y graznando. Intento trepar el árbol pero fue incapaz de tal proeza y pensando en el inminente fin de su vida.

Recordó a su difunta hermana, juntas sortearon un sinfín de complicaciones a lo largo de su vida y aprendieron a sobrevivir por cuenta propia. Y ahora estaba a punto de reunirse con ella… claro eso pensaría cualquier mujer sureña, aceptando de mala gana su destino.

Ella era Val del Pueblo Libre, apodada por los sureños con el mote de "Princesa Salvaje" y Reina en el Norte. En la hora más oscura por ver el siguiente amanecer en la Batalla de Invernalia, lucho junto a su pueblo y sobreviviendo a la Larga Noche.

Despidió a los valientes caídos, festejo la victoria contra los Otros y ahora lucharía nuevamente.

–¡¿Quién será el primero?!– se dijo. Sujeto firmemente su cuchillo de hueso e ignorando por completo la sangre que cubría su pierna derecha.

Los gatosombras lentamente avanzaron, dispuestos a saciar su hambre y exhibiendo sus colmillos. Los cuervos graznaron, graznaron y graznaron…

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores. La siguiente Saga o Acto II, saldrá a fines de marzo 2020 y a comienzos de abril 2020, con el capítulo titulado "El Parricida" y posteriormente "Foso Cailin".**

** Ahora vayamos con los reviews:**

**Fanático Z: **Bueno, en el mismo capítulo se mencionan diversos sucesos futuros. Además que queda algo más en juego.

**Alfil94: **Recién va comenzando la historia y tenemos mucho camino por delante, lentamente irán ciertos detalles tratándose o explicando.

**Bien lectores, les deseo un prospero año**** para todos ustedes. Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, volvemos a tener en portada a Val y los correspondiente agradecimientos a su dibujante. **

**Nos vemos. **


	13. El Parricida

**Hola lectores de la sección de A Song of Ice and Fire, les saludo cordialmente.**

**He regresado luego de dos meses de "Hiatus", posiblemente algunos lectores estén enojados por dejar pasar algo de tiempo. Bueno, eso dependerá de quienes sean algo más impaciente pero yo prefiero tomar mi tiempo con mis historias e ir dándole, un desarrollo progresivo.**

**Ahora entrando en materia importante. Comenzamos oficialmente con el Acto II, segunda saga o segunda parte o como prefieran tomarla. En lo personal, este capítulo estuvo mucho tiempo en mi cabeza pero siendo muy sincero, no tenia como una idea clara en cómo abordar esta publicación. Jajajaja.**

**Esta publicación lleva el título del "El Parricida" y completamente desarrollo bajo el PdV de Tyrion Lannister. Obviamente en los libros determinados sucesos o situaciones que viven los personajes siempre están algo más adelantados a otros y previamente vinos a Tyrion en el capítulo "Ruby", igual han pasado algunas semanas y todo eso. Pero finalmente el pequeño séquito ha dejado Braavos con rumbo a Poniente o Westeros. Finalmente resulta ser un capítulo algo más que nada contemplativo y entre otras cosas.**

**Iniciemos con la nueva actualización y creo que han visto que el "Summary" cambio pero según se publiquen los capítulos tendremos una leve variación descriptiva. Comenzamos:**

* * *

**Crónica I: Una Nueva Era**

**Acto II**

**El Parricida**

**A bordo del dromón "Tysha". (Tyrion)…**

"Tysha" o el dromón originario de Meereen llamado "Tysha". Bautizado por el propio Tyrion Lannister, en honor a su primera esposa Tysha.

Posiblemente, el nombre resultaba ser una especie de sátira del gnomo Lannister o eso creían, los miembros integrantes de la corte de Meereen. Aquella sencilla campesina esbelta y de cabello oscuro, simplemente le parecía, hermosa y ocasionalmente recordaba ciertas palabras provenientes de Tywin Lannister:

–¡A donde sea que vayan las putas!– y Tyrion respondió con una saeta de ballesta a su señor padre. A los ojos de Poniente solo era un parricida y regicida. Esta última acusación formulada por los verdaderos asesinos de Joffrey y tener un perfecto chivo expiatorio. Ni los dioses bajarían a la tierra y hablarían a su favor en un nuevo juicio. Ni rastró de su amada esposa desaparecida hace mucho tiempo.

En cambio, su vida en la corte de Meereen prácticamente se resumía en reuniones del consejo, escuchar quejas por parte de los nobles ghiscarios, mantener a raya a los esclavistas y entre otros asuntos de estado. Beber vino y prostitutas le ayudaba ocasionalmente para olvidarse por lo menos de una buena parte de las responsabilidades de su cargo.

Extensas lecturas de textos prácticamente desconocidos en Poniente o conversaciones con el archimaestre Marwyn.

Retomando el asunto del dromón "Tysha". Un navío de guerra, bastante más grande y veloz que las galeras de combate promedio. Cuenta con dos amplias velas latinas o comúnmente llamadas velas triangulares, varias filas de remeros para su desplazamiento. Dos castillos, uno ubicado en la proa y el otro en la popa, una torre en el centro de la cubierta y las tres singulares características permitían las defensas adecuadas al dromón, e incluso dos catapultas y escorpiones. Un magnifico espolón, debido a la altura del casco del buque prácticamente dificultaba, el abordaje desde otros tipos de barcos pequeños.

Teniendo una capacidad de 200 tripulantes y la actual tripulación llegaba a los ciento cincuenta hombres. Tyrion contaba con su propio camarote donde solía discutir con Skahaz mo Kandaq, Belwas el fuerte y el capitán pentoshi, Tregos.

–¡Tenemos todo a favor!– anunció Tregos, un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años y complexión fornida. Luciendo ropas estrafalarias y portando un arakh dothraki con empuñadura de plata. –Llegaremos pronto a nuestro destino, Lord Tyrion– hablando con un marcado acento pentoshi.

–¡¿Dorne?!– pregunto Skahaz.

–No– se adelanto Tyrion. –Puerto Gaviota. La gran ciudad portuaria del Valle de Arryn. Solo debemos cargar agua fresca, permitir por una tarde y una noche a los tripulantes dejarse ver por el puerto, tabernas y burdeles. Y luego seguiremos hacia el Norte y nos presentaremos en Puerto Blanco.

–¡¿Veremos a la bruja salvaje?!– pregunto Belwas, engullendo una bandeja completa de huevos duros y bebiendo algo de vino agrio. –Belwas quiere ver a la bruja salvaje. Llegando a parir cada luna a una nueva camada de monstruos-lobos. O eso decían los extraños rumores especialmente procedente del Sur de Poniente.

–Es la Reina del Norte– corrigió Tyrion a Belwas el Fuerte. –Y los norteños suelen carecer del sentido del humor. Jon Nieve… o en este caso, Jon Stark. Es un buen amigo. O eso creo.

El gnomo de Lannister mantenía ciertas esperanzas sobre el actual monarca norteño. O esperando que esa particular amistad entre un bastardo y un enano, fuera una ventaja para conseguir una audiencia directamente con Jon. Abordando nuevamente esa "charla" y pasos a seguir de la travesía hacia el Norte.

–Debemos desmantelar las dos catapultas y conservar dos escorpiones para defendernos. Por lo menos una noche antes de tocar puerto. Si, es necesario sobornar uno que otro oficial de portuario para obtener el salvoconducto hacia Puerto Blanco, solo debemos comprar la libertad necesaria y pasar desapercibido en lo posible. Intentemos una pelea entre compañeros remeros o un par de quejas de nuestros tripulantes– dijo Tyrion.

–¡¿Tan imbéciles son los ponienti?!– señaló Skahaz.

–Dependiendo quien sea el oficial o los oficiales a cargo. O sí alguien desea abordar nuestro barco con rumbo al Norte, fijen una tarifa medianamente accesible y denle el otro camarote permitan llevar su carga o lo que sea… "debemos pasar desapercibido y sin mencionar que mi cabeza sigue teniendo un precio"– replicó Tyrion.

–¡Entendido, Lord Tyrion!– contesto Tregos.

Esa noche, una vez terminada la cena servida a base de pescado frito, pan y cerveza clara. Tyrion y Skahaz, mataban la última parte de la jornada en un "emocionante" juego amistoso de Sitrang (Cyvasse en inglés) y completamente desinteresados en apostar.

El juego resultaba ser originario de Volantis, los propios barcos mercantes de Volantis ayudaron a esparcirlos por todo Essos. La ciudad portuaria de Los Tablones en Dorne, fue el primer destino del juego en Poniente y los Huérfanos del Sangreverde rápidamente permitieron que los dornienses estuvieran al tanto de su existencia. El Sitrang es un juego para dos jugadores, con diez piezas con diferentes poderes y atributos.

Cada jugador podía arreglar los lugares y montañas de una parte del tablero. Lo cual cambiaba de juego en juego, o en este caso dependiendo como los jugadores se organicen en enfrentar a su rival de turno. Y cada uno movía sus piezas entre los espacios del tablero. El objetivo del juego era prácticamente sencillo, matar al rey oponente y la pieza más poderosa del juego, el dragón.

Entre cuidadosos movimientos, defensas impenetrables, calculando un intento de ataque, bebiendo algo de vino procedente de Qarth y uno que otro comentario.

–Tenemos buen viento y hemos superado el tiempo estimado en el viaje hacia Poniente.

–¿Crees que acepte?– pregunto.

–El Bastardo de Invernalia– se dijo Tyrion, pensando cuidadosamente sobre la respuesta o la suposición planteada por el propio Skahaz. –Solo debemos apelar a las leyes de hospitalidad. Y deseo conocer a la "bruja salvaje".

Tyrion relato cierta conversación que sostuvo con un importante comerciante procedente de Myr y recientemente regresaba de Poniente. Aquel comerciante solo hablaba de la Reina en el Norte y los adustos señores norteños prácticamente intentaban ganarse su favor, ni hablar de los salvajes procedentes de Más-Allá-del-Muro que vagaban libremente o estableciendo varios asentamientos en el Norte. Por incontables siglos, los salvajes solían ser considerado un montón de ladrones, saqueadores y violadores por los habitantes de los Siete Reinos.

Curiosamente, le gustaría escuchar la historia completa directamente de la boca del propio Jon Stark. Poder admirar a la denominada "bruja salvaje" que cada luna llena suele dar a luz a una nueva camada de demonios con aspecto de lobos y recluidos en la cripta de Invernalia. Esperando el momento propicio para liberal sobre todo Poniente, una jauría proveniente de los Siete Infiernos y reclamar el Trono de Hierro.

–Una verdadera belleza– dijo Tyrion, imaginando a la "bruja salvaje".

Skahaz dijo:

–Hablas como si lo conocieras bien.

–Se podría decir que tenemos muchas cosas en común. En el fondo, soy un bastardo por mi apariencia física y él es un bastardo…– replicó Tyrion, notando el error de su contrincante por dejar a su rey expuesto a un ataque rápido. –¡Gane!– tomando al rey enemigo.

Esa noche, el gnomo de Lannister solo deseaba cumplir, lo antes posible toda la travesía e informar los resultados a Daenerys. Bebió lo restante de la jarra de cristal soplado y reflexionando sobre eventos particularmente del pasado. Prácticamente, llevaba en el exilio cerca de diez años y Varys fue el gran artífice de su huida con algo de ayuda. Ni deseaba encontrarse con su hermano Jaime o por lo menos evitar en lo posible, un saludo incómodo.

O por lo menos mostrar sus debidos respetos, a la tumba de Cersei.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría enterrada su hermana y su joven sobrino Tommen, imaginaba que debía estar sepultada en Roca Casterly junto a todos los Lannister como dictaba la tradición fúnebre de la familia. Nunca le agrado su hermana mayor, después de todo estaban unidos por la sangre. En cubierta, los remeros y bestias de bronces reían o cantaban, la risotada de Belwas podía escucharse y Skahaz dormía profundamente.

El navío solo se impulsaba extrañamente por las corrientes marinas que daban favorablemente velocidad y el viento permitía mantener un curso perfectamente hacia Puerto Gaviota.

–¡A salud, majestad Jon Stark!– pensó. Bebiendo la última copa de vino. Coincidentemente, recordó sobre cierta charla con Marwin sobre la "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" o en este caso: "Suya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego"...

Los siguientes cinco días de travesía, se volvían cada vez más favorables para los tripulantes de "Tysha". La pequeña parada en Braavos quedaba completamente en el olvido, el Mar Angosto entre Essos y Poniente ofrecía jornadas completamente despejadas, espectáculos de la naturaleza que cualquier maestre de la Ciudadela de Antigua desearía ver y registrar, los animales marinos como ballenas o delfines, se dejaban ver a pocas yardas y las aves marinas anunciaban tierra firme. Transcurrieron tres días más, el agua dulce comenzaba a verse limitada pero los dioses nuevamente parecían sonreír a la tripulación.

Tyrion solía pasar el tiempo en su camarote leyendo o jugando en cubierta Sitrang con Skahaz o el capitán Tregos. Paseaba por todo el navío, charlando ocasionalmente con los marineros o bestias de bronces. El eunuco Belwas continuamente frotaba la cabeza de Tyrion, apelando a la famosa superstición de frotar la cabeza de un enano traía suerte y diciendo:

–¡Mucha suerte!– lanzando continuas risotadas. –¡Belwas quiere suerte por montón!– esperando que los dioses lo favorecieran.

–Los dioses suelen tener un extraño sentido del humor, conmigo– fue la respuesta de Tyriona Belwas.

No importaba, los dioses para el medio-hombre, siempre encontraban una forma de burlarse de él.

Los dioses parecían divertirse con cada situación vivida por el gnomo y los continuos intentos de ponerse en pie. Ahora todo parecía extrañamente "normal", nada podía salir mal y prácticamente iba oculto, controlando su propio navío. Impartiendo las instrucciones a los tripulantes de dejarse ver por burdeles o las tabernas, e intentar una pelea entre ellos para quitar cualquier sospecha y pasar desapercibido completamente, en la travesía hacia el Norte.

La llegada a Puerto Gaviota, simplemente atracaron y los agentes portuarios hicieron acto de presencia. El capitán Tregos seguía al pie de la letra, las instrucciones emitidas por Tyrion a los oficiales.

–Solo cargaremos agua fresca, una tarde y una noche de descansó en tierra firme, mis hombres requieren algo de libertad por el puerto para quitarse la tensión del viaje. Nuestro destino es Puerto Blanco y deseamos comprar pieles…– fueron las palabras emitidas por Tregos. Tyrion se entero por el propio capitán sobre el pago de la tarifa exigida por tocar puerto, facilitando el dinero y una solicitud extraña de parte de una mujer y su séquito.

Aparentemente, una dama con cierta influencia requería viajar al Norte. Él le parecía "perfecto" contar con una dama noble dentro de "Tysha" facilitaría prominentemente, la entrada a Puerto Blanco.

Y Tyrion dijo:

–Tenemos un segundo camarote. Evitare en lo posible en salir– Belwas fue designado para custodiar la puerta del camarote principal y mantener lejos a los nuevos tripulantes. Un obeso eunuco con incontables cicatrices en su barriga bastaría para alejar a cualquiera con cierto grado de curiosidad.

–¡Belwas es invencible!– rugió Belwas el Fuerte.

En la noche previa a zarpar con los tripulantes deambulando por Puerto Gaviota, aprovecharían de ser útiles a su propio modo. Tyrion se recluyó en su camarote y asistido por una bestia de bronce con máscara de jabalí informando ciertos sucesos traído por uno que otro tripulante.

Aparentemente, la persona que compró un pasaje en el dromón "Tysha". Tenía cierta influencia en la corte de Lord Robert Arryn, el gnomo con solo escuchar ese nombre recordaba a un niñito malcriado y flacuchento que intentaba hacerlo "volar". Teniendo un terrible escalofrió por su tiempo, en las celdas del cielo y respectivo carcelero.

–¡Maldito mocoso!– se dijo Tyrion.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con las órdenes provenientes de Tregos a la tripulación. Una que otra alabanza proveniente de los tripulantes y la inconfundible risilla de un niño deseoso de explorar el navío.

–Lo que me faltaba– se dijo Tyrion. Solo debía mantenerse encerrado, cogiendo una camisa limpia, un jubón con el león de los Lannister en el pecho, atándose los pantalones y calzándose las botas. Estúpidamente pensó en un vino fuerte almacenado que procedía de Braavos y tentándose en salir, afortunadamente el eunuco estaba ausente de su lugar, escabulléndose rápidamente. Solo necesitaba atravesar menos de siete metros hasta donde se encontraba el almacén y coger uno pellejos de vino.

Las piernas con algo de suerte le permitieron dar una que otra zancada o zancadas a su propia percepción, tampoco deseaba ser descubierto por un posible conocido y fuera con la noticia a Lord Arryn. Solo se movió, buscando entre los estantes y dando con su deseo, regresaría al camarote esperando el desayuno traído por Skahaz o Belwas. Cumplida su misión con el pellejo entre sus manos, nuevamente entró en el camarote y viendo a ese niñito de cabello color caoba jugando con las piezas de Sitrang.

–¡¿Eres un niño?!– exclamó el inesperado visitante.

–No– contesto. Le parecía en cierta forma familiar y ese broche elaborado, parecía una verdadera obra de arte, mezclando cuatro blasones con bastante creativa, el responsable de dicho trabajo.

–Pero eres mi estatura– replicó el niño de cabello caoba. –Viajo con mi señora madre y un séquito. Mi madre es importante. Iremos a visitar a mis tío y conoceré a mis primos.

–Todos somos importantes… en cierto modo– dijo Tyrion con sutil sarcasmo. –¡Niño!...

–Mi nombre es Rickon de la casa Hardyng– contesto Rickon.

–¡¿Rickon?!– pensó Tyrion. Extrañamente le parecía tan familiar ese nombre e intentando recordar. Solo recordaba ciertas cosas de la casa Hardyng como su escudo familiar.

Y hasta un Frey se caso con una Hardyng. No había caso en recordar tales detalles sobre la mencionada casa de caballería.

–Joven Rickon. Posiblemente nunca se le enseño sobre la privacidad del resto pero lo invito amablemente a dejar mi camarote– indicó Tyrion.

–Eres chistoso y me agradas. ¿Podemos ser amigos?– pregunto.

–Ni deseo ser grosero pero mi guardaespaldas vendrá enseguida– replicó Tyrion.

–Mi tío tiene más guardias– dijo Rickon. –E iré a vivir con él. Tengo un primo y una prima… según dijo mi madre.

–Te aconsejo jugar con ellos. Nunca me han agradado... los niños pero nuevamente te pido que abandones mi cuarto– insistió nuevamente Tyrion. –Odio golpear a los niños– intentando formular una amenaza para un mocoso o deseando a Belwas, en dar un pequeño susto al inesperado intruso.

–¡¿Me enseñas a jugar?!– pregunto Rickon, ignorando completamente ese burdo intento de amenaza por parte de Tyrion y ubicándose frente al tablero de Sitrang. –Yo quiero el dragón.

–Es peor que Joffrey– se dijo Tyrion. Escuchando un par de pisadas y una voz fina pero con decisión inquebrantable.

La hermosa mujer de cabello caoba por descarte ingresó en el camarote principal y destinado exclusivamente a Tyrion. Quizás, fuera coincidencia o una pésima broma. El destino los volvía a reunir, en un sitio tan inesperado como un dromón bautizado "Tysha".

–¡Lady Sansa Stark!– dijo Tyrion, maldiciendo a los dioses por una nueva broma contra su persona. Especialmente, ver a su esposa dejada hace tiempo.

–¡Lord Tyrion!– exclamó Sansa.

Los dioses nuevamente hacían ver su extraño sentido del humor contra Tyrion Lannister y Sansa Stark.

* * *

**Y continuara, en la siguiente publicación. Titulada "Foso Cailin" como parte del "Acto II", la idea es básicamente o máximo dos semanas, la próxima actualización del capítulo catorce. Igual espero que todos ustedes, estén llevando responsablemente la cuarentena en sus respectivos hogares y junto a sus seres queridos.**

**En la publicación de Ruby o específicamente con la figura de Tyrion. Fue tratado en varios aspectos neutrales y a partir de esta publicación mostrare a un Tyrion Lannister algo más maduro y entre otras cosas.**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran, nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Foso Cailin

**Hola lectores de la sección de A Song of Ice and Fire, les saludo cordialmente.**

**Debo reconocer que ha pasado algo de tiempo de la publicación número trece. ****En fin, debo confesar que este capítulo realmente… me produjo cierta complicación y especialmente la forma de plantearlo. Concretando lo escrito.**

**Sin mencionar que he estado algo copado por mí empleo a tiempo parcial… y especialmente por llevarlo a cabo en la comodidad de mi hogar. Espero que cada uno de mis lectores, estén tomando las medidas necesarias y estén seguros en sus respectivos hogares. Ni mencionare lo sucedido en la publicación número doce con ****Val y por el momento lo dejare en suspenso… mis queridos lectores**

**E igual he aprovechando, mi inactividad en plantear varias cosas a futuro… especialmente para la parte final del "Acto II… ni deseo adelantar más detalles. Mejor... vayamos con la actualización, sin mayores palabras comenzamos pero antes… un par de palabras a considerar:**

* * *

Foso Cailin, una antigua fortaleza ubicada en el límite norte de la gran ciénaga –el Cuello–. Considerado uno de los bastiones con mayor importancia en el duro Norte y gran parte de la edificación se encuentra en ruinas.

La verdadera importancia de la fortaleza radica, en controlar la única ruta segura para los ejércitos que viajen a través de los pantanos del Cuello. Particularmente considerado un punto defensivo muy eficaz, creando una especie de embudo y dejando un pequeño paso seguro que protege al Norte de "Invasiones Sureñas" desde la Invasión Ándala o tal vez de una época aún más antigua...

La única forma que un invasor evite pasar por Foso Cailin, es ganándose la lealtad de los Lacustres. Quienes saben de otras rutas a través de los pantano que no aparecen en los mapas.

* * *

**Foso Cailin**

**Foso Cailin. (Duncan)…**

Duncan –o apodado el Monstruo o el Monstruito– siendo únicamente la Reina en el Norte, otorgarle aquel mote. Sostenía firmemente la espada de práctica, el oponente de turno intentaba lograr un golpe pero él mantenía una ventaja de varios golpes y esperaba desarmar, en el siguiente ataque a su oponente de turno.

Bloqueo el siguiente golpe, respondió y otro golpe. Los caballeros pertenecientes a la casa Manderly como los oficiales norteños apostaban por ver a los jóvenes escuderos combatir entre ellos. Los escuderos competían por ver quién lograba más victorias y Duncan ganaba nuevamente.

En Invernalia, solía enfrentarse a Ned y Aemon… en las prácticas matutinas o de la tarde. Habitualmente, los habitantes de la capital norteña solía mencionar que heredero, determinados rasgos faciales de su señora madre Gilly y extrañamente a su edad poseía una complexión fuerte. Vestía una camisa color negro, pantalones grises de lana, botas forradas en el interior con un fino pelaje animal y los protectores utilizados normalmente en los entrenamientos.

Los escuderos procedentes de Puerto Blanco demostraban cierta destreza con la espada y el adecuado uso del escudo como cualquier arma que habitualmente utilizada en el campo de batalla o torneos. La cultura norteña carecía de una tradición de caballería siendo de un aspecto más religioso.

La exiliada casa Manderly procedente del Dominio, continuaba nombrando a caballeros por mantener la Fe de los Sietes como venerar a los Antiguos Dioses. Los norteños miran con cierto recelo todo lo concerniente a las tradiciones sureñas. Los grandes torneos implicaba ser un gasto excesivo e intentando demostrar la riqueza personal de cada señor de los Siete Reinos. Un norteño sabía que debía repararse para la llegada del invierno, tener un sitio adecuado, provisiones y defender a los suyos.

El Norte por miles de años, defendían cada legua de territorio y acostumbrados a pelear contra los Hijos del Hierro o dar cacería a los salvajes que solían realizar ciertas excursiones en el territorio dominado por la casa Stark. La situación actual permitió al Pueblo Libre residir en el Norte y ellos eligieron seguir Jon.

Los señores norteños preferían tener como rey al hijo bastardo de Ned Stark. A diferencia del bastardo de Bolton que gozaba de ciertas prácticas con inocentes jóvenes y darle cacería por el bosque colindante a Fuerte Terror. Aquel llamado Ramsay Bolton fue apresado por los seguidores de Jon Stark y posteriormente ejecutado frente al Arciano de Invernalia.

Regresando a la practica en el corazón de Foso Cailin. Los caballeros juramentados de la casa Manderly apostaban por ver a los escuderos y especialmente por Duncan.

–¡Suficiente!– exclamó Ser Marlon. –¡Duncan!... lo desarmaste.

–¡Sí!– contesto Duncan, retirándose de la frente un mechón empapado de sudor y recuperando el aliento.

El otro escudero que implicaba ser un miembro de la casa Manderly. Dijo:

–¡¿Es una broma?!– pregunto Zane Manderly.

Los otros escuderos rieron levemente por ver a Zane en el suelo y Duncan extendiendo su mano.

–Infeliz. Pensaba ganarte…– replicó Zane. –¡¿Otro combate?!– pregunto y esperando la revancha.

–Ehmm… ganarás a la próxima vez– contesto Duncan.

Duncan y Zane, implicaban ser los chicos mayores de entre los escuderos presentes en Foso Cailin. Extrañamente trabaron amistad y solían combatir gran partes de las labores fuera en vigilar el acceso principal del Norte o ayudar en otras

Foso Cailin, debían contar con cerca de dos mil hombres fueran caballeros, soldados, arqueros y otros 50 constructores proveniente de Puerto Blanco encargados de realizar reparaciones a los puntos defensivos principales de la derruida fortaleza norteña o en este caso a la puerta principal que daba directamente hacia el Cuello.

O las torres próximas a la puerta principal. Bajo el mando de Harwin y media docena de oficiales de Invernalia.

–¡Ustedes dos!...– dijo Ser Marlon. –Han terminado por ahora... ¡Y vengan los próximos a practicar!.

Duncan y Zane daban por finalizado la práctica e inmediatamente quitándose los protectores utilizado del entrenamiento.

–¿Cómo sabes cuándo golpear?– pregunto Zane, colocándose una coraza de cuero a su medida con el tritón de la casa Manderly grabado en el pecho.

–Sueles… poner el pie derecho un poco adelantando. Por eso siempre te golpean y aprovecho en hacerlo…– contesto Duncan, asegurando las correas de su coraza.

–Eso… es– replicó Zane y llevando su vista hacia sus pies. Específicamente en el pie derecho y comprobando la verdad. –¡Por los Antiguos Dioses– dijo.

–¡Te lo dije!– señaló Duncan.

–¡Te lo dije!– rezongó Zane. –¡Bien!... mejor reportémonos a la guardia o tendremos problemas con Jason.

Los otros escuderos continuaban con la práctica bajo la supervisión de Ser Marlon Manderly. Cruzaron a paso veloz el patio central de la derruida fortaleza, deteniéndose puntualmente y admirando uno que otro jinete regresando de una pequeña exploración por los alrededores.

Y a los pocos minutos, se presentaron con Jason o apodado Ojo de Halcón por su privilegiada vista. Jason procedía del Pueblo Invernal a los pies de la capital norteña y criado dentro una modesta familia, uniéndose a la guarnición de Invernalia. El Maestre Samwell se percato de tan extraña habilidad que le permitía divisar a largas distancia e inmediatamente designándolo a la torre de vigilancia de Invernalia.

En Foso Cailin se podían distinguir la divisa de la casa Manderly, Hornwood y Tallhart. En cuanto a los Lacustres, les fue un enviado un cuervo y regresando con el mensaje enviado. Pero, los norteños desconfiaban de los habitantes del Cuello por esa extraña vida en el pantano y Atalaya de Aguasgrises tan solo… parecía ser una fortaleza fantasma o quizás navegaba por las aguas pantanosas del Cuello e intentando engañar a los sureños que codiciaran conquistar el Cuello.

–¡Duncan y Zane!– exclamó Jason, apodado Ojo de Halcón. –¡Es pasado del medio-día!...– hablando con cierto reproche.

Los dos jóvenes por ser mayores a los otros chicos. Fueron designados en desempañar labores de vigilancia hasta entrada la noche y ganar algo más de experiencia como designarles nuevas obligaciones dentro de Foso Cailin. En el fondo anhelaban integran a los exploradores o permanecer en la segunda línea de combate. Jason rápidamente le indicó a Duncan tener consigo todo el tiempo, el cuerno y comprendiendo las tareas que debía llevar a cabo.

–¡Hazlo sonar con todas tus fuerzas… si alguien regresa o intentan atacarnos!– señaló Jason a modo de recordatorio. –Y Zane intenta mantener el fuego del brasero con la suficiente llama pero evitando que se vea… en lo posible.

–¡Sí!– fue la respuesta de ambos chicos.

Por las siguientes horas de la jornada se mantuvieron en el punto de vigilancia junto a Jason. Él continuaba dando instrucciones a los dos jóvenes y cumpliendo todo lo designado al pie de la letra. Principal trayendo agua o madera, revisando las antorchas, anunciando el retorno de los exploradores, dando un informe oral de la situación al oficial a cargo y llegada la noche compartían una cena a base de carne asada, pan y algo de queso de cabra.

Bebiendo agua fresca para mantener la mente despejada y ayudar a pasar toda la cena.

Foso Cailin pasaba a ser completamente distinta en las noches. Los soldados y caballeros designados para vigilar cumplían las labores de guardia nocturnas y orando a los Antiguos Dioses por una noche tranquila. Nadie deseaba dar explicaciones a Jon Stark y especialmente teniendo a Val cerca señalando… la ineptitud de los oficiales norteños.

En cambio, existían ciertos comentarios relacionados a la reina norteña sobre cierta fantasía. Solo se debía tener algo de valor, ser adepto a la demencia y preparase para recibir una puñalada de la propia Val. En cambio, aquellos libres de la guardia nocturna mataban lo restante de la jornada apostado o charlando entre sí.

Nadie parecía estar con ánimos de emborracharse y aguardando un posible ataque de los sureños. Los dos jóvenes cenaban y Jason establecía una conversación bastante casual.

–Ser Marlon… es tu tío o….– indicó Jason a Zane.

–Mi primo… algo un poco lejano. Mi difunto señor padre era primo de Ser Marlon y Lord Wyman– contesto Zane. –Bueno… eso creo pero siempre me han tratado bastante bien y he sido escudero por un cerca de un año.

–¡Comprendo!– contesto Jason, comiendo algo de pan. –¿Y recuerdas algo de Más Allá del Muro? – pregunto a Duncan.

–Nada.

–¿Nada?– pregunto Zane. –Pensaba que lo conocías.

–Nada– repitió Duncan. –Solo recuerdo… vivir en Invernalia y siendo un niño de pecho estuve en Castillo Negro. No recuerdo mucho… y Aemon siempre ha sido mi hermano de pecho.

–¿Aemon?– pregunto Zane e intentando hacer memoria. –El hijo de Mance Rayder– inquirió.

–El hijo de Mance y Dalla– replicó Jason. –Dalla es la difunta hermana de la reina Val. Ella falleció dando a luz a Aemon y Mance Rayder murió en la batalla contra los Otros.

–Comprendo– fue la respuesta de Zane.

–Solo tengo mi madre y mi hermanita Talla… el Maestre Samwell. Es mi padre o mi padre adoptivo… nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre… se llamaba Craster, eso creo…– comento Duncan, sin mayor recuerdo de aquel ruin hombre. –Mi madre nunca habla de él.

–¿Y murió?– pregunto Zane.

–¡Sí!– fue la respuesta de Duncan.

–¡Fantástico!– exclamó Jason. –Nunca había sabido eso– referente a lo comentando por Duncan. En Invernalia o el pueblo a los pies de la fortaleza ancestral de los Stark, se acostumbraron a las andanzas de Ned, Aemon, Duncan y Dalla… ocasionalmente la propia guardia personal del monarca norteño, salían a buscarlos. –Apuren la cena. Las siguientes horas serán aún más largas– fueron las siguientes palabras.

Los dos jóvenes apenas terminaron de cenar e inmediatamente continuaron con las labores de vigilancia.

Pasada la media-noche, los relevos inmediatamente asumieron los puestos. Duncan decidió permanecer por al menos otra hora y manteniendo la mirada fija hacia el Cuello. Imaginaba que los Lacustres estaban defendiendo el Camino Real y ayudando a su propio modo a la causa norteña.

El oficial a cargo de la guardia nocturna le señaló:

–¡Duncan!... es pasada de la media-noche y Ser Marlon no tolera retrasos.

–Sí, lo haré– fue la respuesta de Duncan.

Emprendiendo el camino hacia donde estaban designados los escuderos. En el interior de la tienda, Duncan se acomodo en la cama plegable y sumergiéndose en los pensamientos más intimo de su persona.

–Mejor me duermo…– fue el último pensamiento de Duncan, recordando nuevamente a su madre y hermana menor en Invernalia.

A la mañana siguiente, se presentó en el corazón de la derruida fortaleza y recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Ser Marlon Manderly.

–¡¿Puedo entrenar?!– pregunto Duncan, esperando una respuesta negativa a su pregunta.

Ser Marlon Manderly lo estudio en silencio por unos instantes. Los escuderos solían recibir un pequeño castigo por presentarse con cierto retraso a los entrenamientos matutinos con la espada y habitualmente, los rezagados debían poner en su lugar cada espada y equipo de protección.

–¡¿Puedo entrenar?!– pregunto nuevamente.

–Entrenarás. Al final del entrenamiento deberéis hacerte cargo de poner las espadas como los protectores en su lugar, Duncan– contesto Ser Marlon. –¡Ponte los protectores y coge la espada, vas primero con Zanee!– señaló.

Fue cuestión de cinco minutos entre ponerse los protectores, coge la espada y vencer nuevamente a Zane. A pesar de quedarse dormido y ni hablar del desayuno, el primer combate lo ganó holgadamente y ayudando a su oponente a ponerse de pie.

Ser Marlon Manderly comenzaba a considerarlo como material para un buen caballero a futuro. Esa fuerza natural de Duncan le ayudaba bastante y prefería ignorar por completo el siniestro origen de aquel chico que logro burlarse de la muerte para ser ofrecido a los Otros.

–Al menos… el canalla llamado Craster. Nunca dañara a este chico– pensó Ser Marlon.

–¡Estoy listo!– anuncio Zane, acomodándose el yelmo nuevamente.

Duncan sostuvo firmemente la espada, pensando en la forma de acabar rápidamente contra el otro escudero y volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

–¡Comiencen!– dijo Ser Marlon. Los otros jóvenes escuderos intercambiaron miradas por breves segundos e intentando decidir "quien sería el próximo en combatir a Duncan". En cambio, los caballeros de la Casa Manderly reanudaban las apuestas.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo. O en realidad veremos nuevamente a Duncan en otro capítulo futuro y especialmente… en Foso Cailin, obviamente debo regresar a continuar con estos sucesos y lo que vendrá.**

**El próximo capítulo se titula: La Cacería de Hayford. Retomaremos con nuestro querido Jaime Lannister.**

**Antes de responder los reviews, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por seguir o dejar un review. Realmente la historia lentamente va ganando más lectores y solo espero que se mantengan fieles a lo largo de cada actualización.**

**Ahora vamos a los reviews:**

**Guest: **Gracias, nunca tuve intención de abandonarlo ni pienso hacerlo. Personalmente no soy alguien que le agrade los triángulos amorosos, espero que lo comprendas... querido lector.

**Alfil94: **Gracias, y sobre esa pregunta que me planteas… bueno tan solo debes esperar hasta el final del Acto II.

**Striker: **Gracias, bueno… Tyrion, una que otra idea en mente… pero tampoco quiero adelantar nada por el momento.

**Xionsd:** Gracias, y gracias por mi regreso. Sobre lo que planteas… por el momento dejemos eso de lado y Tyrion siempre me ha parecido alguien que plantea demasiadas cosas lúdicas.

**Fanático Z: **Gracias, pieles de gatosombra para todos...

**Finalmente, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por seguir mi historia y mantenerse atentos. Nos veremos pronto con la siguiente actualización, lectores.**


End file.
